


饮鸩止渴

by Prisoner0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: 聪明的格兰杰小姐，你听到了吗？那是一个男孩，所能发出的，最后的呼救。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
“我认为那串项链是德拉科·马尔福交给凯蒂的，教授。”  
屋外雪纷纷扬扬下着，与他们一窗之隔的室外，年轻巫师们用魔杖挥舞着雪球砸向对方，欢声笑语在冰天雪地里凝结成温润的水滴——他们尚且未知近在咫尺的一起谋杀。  
“这是个非常严肃的指控，波特，”麦格教授震惊地顿了顿，“你有什么证据吗？”  
“没有——”哈利看上去有些气结，又万分肯定，“但我知道就是他。”

赫敏尴尬地向旁边挪了挪，好像和哈利保持一点距离就能表明自己与他观点不同。她锁着眉，神情凝重又空洞，好像早已从这场无由的争端里脱出，全副身心都被讲桌上随意弃置的项链吸引——黑蕾丝连缀而成的翡翠色蛋白石，在华美的天鹅绒包裹下发出莹莹绿光，像森林深处神秘莫测的精灵。  
毋庸置疑，这是件极奢侈美丽的首饰，用来做杀人凶器，未免太过奢侈。  
“够了，波特先生，”麦格教授带着要结束话题的威严，总结道，“马尔福先生今天没去霍格沃德。”  
哈利瞠目结舌地看着她，泄了气：“你怎么知道的，教授？”  
“因为他正在我这里关禁闭。他已经连续两次没有完成变形课作业了。所以谢谢你告诉我你的怀疑，”她大步地经过他们，“可是我得去校医院看看了凯蒂·贝尔了。各位日安。”  
她不容置疑地拉开了办公室的门。他们别无选择，只好一言不发走了出去。

“你觉得凯蒂想把项链交给谁呢？”他们走在通往公共休息室的楼梯上时，罗恩问。  
“天知道，”赫敏说。“但不管是谁拿到了都一定都难逃厄运。要打开那包裹就得碰到项链。”  
“可能针对的人有很多，”哈利说。“邓布利多——食死徒很想除掉他他一定是他们的头号目标。或者斯拉格霍恩——邓布利多认为伏地魔很想要他加入，可他站在了邓布利多这边，他们肯定不会高兴。或者——”  
“或者是你。”赫敏低声说，看上去很不安。  
“不可能，”哈利摇头，“否则凯蒂在路上就会把它交给我了，我们从三把扫帚出来的时候一直都在她后面。考虑到费尔奇会检查每一个进出学校的人，那么在霍格沃茨外面转交这个包裹会更加合乎情理。我在想马尔福为什么要求凯蒂把它带进城堡呢？”  
“哈利，马尔福没去啊！他被麦格教授关禁闭了。”赫敏气得跺脚，对他的偏见和固执毫无办法。  
“那他一定有个同谋，”哈利说。“克拉布或者高尔——或者，哦，他已经肯定已经是个食死徒了，现在他有了一大堆比克拉布和高尔强得多的伙伴——”罗恩和赫敏交换了一个眼色，显然在说：跟他争也没用。  
“这不是个暗算人的好办法，真的，如果你仔细想一想的话。”他们在胖夫人的画像前停下，罗恩说。“那诅咒还没进城堡就败露了。称不上是万无一失。”  
“你说得没错。”赫敏难得赞同他，低头思索着：这个计划考虑得一点儿都不周全——漏洞百出、手段拙劣、对象不明，与其说是拙劣的谋杀，不如说更像一个危机降临前的警示。  
——警示？赫敏猛地停住脚步，心下一惊。  
警示？警示什么？向谁警示？为何警示？  
“马尔福怎么会是这个世界上最擅长考虑问题的人呢？”哈利问。  
罗恩和赫敏都没有理他。  
“滴沥汤。”罗恩嘟囔着，画像旋转打开，一股雪蒸腾的潮气扑面而来，看来许多人都因为恶劣天气提前从霍格莫德返回。室内嘈杂，无数人地私语大笑打断了赫敏的思索，她困扰地甩甩头，决定还是去图书馆查查项链的有关资料比较安心。她向里面探了个头，叫到：“金妮！”  
少女红发如一瀑火星，蹦跳着轻巧地凑过来，面带红晕，目光如水：“怎么了？为什么不进来？”  
赫敏摇摇头，面上还残留着难题未解的严肃，看到她这副模样，不由勾起一个了然笑容，瞥了一眼哈利，只说：“我马上就去图书馆，就是想问克鲁克山在里面吗？”  
“不在哦，我今天都没看到它。”金妮蹙了蹙眉，“它最近很爱往外跑呢。”  
“是呀。”赫敏也叹气，“总是找不到它。”她向后退，向金妮招招手，道别：“拜拜，我去图书馆了，晚上见！”  
“外面在下雪哎。”她大惊小怪地喊，赫敏已经跑下楼梯了，瘦削的身影很快缩成一个小点。“没事的！”赫敏遥遥应道，回头却瞥见迪安凑到胖夫人的洞口来，俯身轻吻红发少女柔软的发丝。  
她一怔，了然回过头来，从格兰芬多塔楼上拾阶而下，有些窘迫地吐了吐舌头。画像上一位修女挥舞着十字架像舞着把利刃，尖刻地大喊：“真是伤风败俗，光天化日之下，如此不知羞耻！”她不置可否，正要反驳，就听见一个声音响起：“好啦，他们正值青春嘛，你这个无趣刻板的女人。”她偷笑着望过去，原来是一位靠在马背上的骑士，他坏笑着咬着草茎，朝她微微颔首。  
赫敏也礼貌地向他致意，心下暗暗赞同——正值青春，这个词用得好。哈利最近估计够头痛的，他看向金妮的眼神可是不一般的火热；至于罗恩，哼，那个迟钝的傻瓜，他到底什么时候才能开窍呢！  
她想起那个瘦长的少年，不自觉地温柔了眼神，带着点笑意。快速从塔楼顶端拾阶而下，来到一楼，前面拐弯走过积着雪的一段长廊，就是图书馆了，她转弯，绕过雕着玫瑰花的石柱——  
“呀！”她惊叫，猛地向后一退。“马……马尔福！”  
眼前的金发少年裹着黑滚绿边的黑色巫师长袍，宛如一柱浇筑而成的雕塑，逆着幽幽发亮的雪光，顺着她的惊叫低头看。他浑身携着霜雪的气息，灰色的眼眸隐在石柱投影的黑暗下，模糊不清，但不用想也是厌恶的表情。赫敏像踩了炸尾螺一般跳到旁边，准备装作没看见他一般继续向前走，可一声中气十足的猫叫打断了她。  
“克鲁克山？”她目光下落，提高了嗓音。姜黄色的长毛猫却恍若未闻，只围着马尔福的小腿绕了好几圈，亲热地用身子蹭着，还用爪子扒拉他的裤腿，像是期待他会弯腰将它抱起。  
赫敏只觉得一股热血冲上脸颊，双颊在寒冷的空气中发热发烫，她的猫竟然待马尔福如此亲热！这到底是什么时候开始的事？“克鲁克山，快过来！”她焦急地喊道，尴尬到缩起脖子，根本不愿抬头面对他脸上讥诮厌恶的笑容。连家养小精灵都无法善待的马尔福又怎么会喜欢泥巴种的宠物呢？  
她兀自想着，只希望快点离开。没想到视线里出现一只苍白纤瘦的手——那只手如此羸弱，白得几近透明，像久治不愈未曾见光的病人，泛着淡淡的青色。他攥起猫后劲的皮毛，将它一把拎起来。  
“马尔福！”她不悦地叫道，视线上移直视他的眼睛。“把它还给我！”随着视线的上移，这时她才第一次如此近距离地仔细看他——要不是距离这么近，她都不知道他已经长这么高了，高得必须仰头才能看清。他的脸一如手般素白，单薄得仿佛要融入身后泠泠落雪之中了，锋利的鼻梁切开光影，让他的下颏线在阴影里愈发凌厉，仿佛摸上去就会割伤。他眼下积着疲惫的乌黑，失色的唇勾起一个刻薄的笑容，垂下眼睫观察手里的猫，慢条斯理地说：“都说宠物随主，格兰杰，你的猫果然和你一样丑。”  
克鲁克山好像也不舒服，四只肉乎乎的爪子在空中徒劳滑动，喵呜叫着，试图逃脱他的魔爪。赫敏深吸了口气，站在原地没动，重新恢复冷静，威胁道：“马尔福，放下它。”  
他挑眉，灰色的眸子瞥了她一眼，里面明明白白预谋着恶作剧。他抓着猫的手干脆利落地松开，克鲁克山眼看着从高处垂直砸下——赫敏尖叫，绚烂的火花从魔杖顶端喷射，直指向猫咪。  
“悬浮咒，”马尔福眯起眼睛，嗤笑，冷漠看着静止在空中的猫，“当然，泥巴种的悬浮咒。”他又居高临下地剜了她一眼，不欲与她多纠缠，转身擦身而过。  
赫敏松了口气，将一脸懵懂的猫接过来，克鲁克山在她怀里终于安静，舔了舔她的手指，又复去舔自己的前爪。“你啊，就会惹麻烦。”她无奈地叹气，抚摸怀里小生物柔软的身体，缓过神后又情不自禁回头望向他。马尔福穿越积雪的庭院，向斯莱特林地牢走去，他长高了许多，肌肉还未来得及覆盖如同刺刀般收束在体内的骨骼，这让他的背影看起来笔直又单薄。  
他和从前不一样了，周身缠绕着一点阴郁的病气，赫敏暗自思忖着，看来卢修斯入狱对他的影响确实很大。她带着一点不该有的怜悯与轻视——这样一个只会恶作剧的人又怎么会是食死徒呢？  
可是，她游移不定地盯着他逐渐消失的背影。竟然如此轻易地离开——仿佛戏弄她只是一个必须要进行的步骤，他勉强出演，仓促离场。

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02.  
凯蒂第二天就被送往了圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，这时她被咒语攻击的消息已经传遍了全校，不过传闻的细节含糊不清，似乎除了哈利、罗恩、赫敏和琳恩没人知道凯蒂并不是那个诅咒预期的目标。赫敏在早餐时和俩个男生说及蛋白石项链的事，但很遗憾的是并未在图书馆找到相关资料。  
“别傻了赫敏，马尔福用来杀人的项链当然越普通越好，怎么会选有历史有记载的惹人怀疑呢？”  
“哦，你又来了，”她无奈地摇头，“没有任何证据指向是马尔福下了恶咒，你不能没有证据就怀疑。”  
哈利灌了一大口南瓜汁，模糊不清地说了句什么，好像不愿再与她争论，罗恩在旁边拼命往嘴里塞面包。赫敏被哈利提醒，昨夜那个头也不回走进风雪中的背影再次在脑海中清晰起来。她犹豫一瞬，还是举起银杯，作为遮掩向斯莱特林的长桌望去。马尔福一个人孤零零地坐着，离高尔和布拉克俩个跟班很远，事实上他离所有人都很远，好像有一道无形的屏障将他与别人隔离起来，透露出一股离群居所的气质。他铂金色的发丝垂落眼际，侧脸如大理石雕像一般端庄美丽，被食物热气蒸腾的嘴唇呈嫣红色，在他寡淡的脸上宛如画龙点睛般使整张脸都生动起来，那是种女人般娟秀的美丽。  
确实不一样，她不愿承认她的目光收回得艰难，马尔福有一种他像是一夜间长大了，肉体的成长跟不上灵魂的成熟，这使得他获得了一种有别于同龄人的气质。  
不能再拿从前的眼光看他了，赫敏暗暗提醒自己。

第三天的早餐时间和从前一样令人兴奋——斯莱特林对格兰芬多，两个死对头的魁地奇争斗总是令人兴奋。格兰芬多的餐桌上挤满了身着红色和金色衣服的学生，哈利和罗恩走过来时他们欢呼了起来。哈利咧开嘴笑着挥手致意；罗恩扮了个苦脸摇了摇头。  
“打起精神罗恩！”拉文德朝他喊道。“我知道你会很出色的！”  
罗恩没有理她，赫敏在旁边抱臂翻了个白眼。  
“来点儿茶？”哈利问他。“咖啡？南瓜汁？”  
“什么都行。”罗恩闷闷不乐地说，咬了一口烤面包。  
赫敏咀嚼完嘴里的面包，见缝插针地说：“哈利，斯拉格霍恩教授让我提醒你别忘了参加圣诞聚会。”  
哈利捣鼓南瓜汁的动作顿时僵住，他泄气地回答：“赫敏，今天这么重要的日子就别提他了好吗？”  
“好吧，但我每次说起这个你都借口有事，”她耸耸肩，“不过这次你肯定没法逃了，因为他竟然让我去查你哪天晚上有空，所以他肯定能把聚会安排在一个你没——”  
“又是个只有斯拉格霍恩喜欢的学生才能参加的俱乐部是不是！”罗恩突然插进来，打断他俩旁若无人的聊天，语气生硬尖刻。  
“只有蛞蝓俱乐部的人，是的。”  
“蛞蝓俱乐部。”罗恩重复道，本就苦闷的脸更阴沉了，他像马尔福那样冷笑了一声。默了一瞬，似乎还不解气，他又补充说：“真可笑的名字。那么我希望你在聚会上玩得愉快。如果你试试和那个麦克拉根搭上腔，说不定斯拉格霍恩会让你们俩做蛞蝓大王和蛞蝓王后——”  
“我们可以带上客人。”赫敏的惊讶地瞪着他，脸变成了一种滚烫的鲜红色。她知道罗恩素来这个俱乐部抱有不满，不仅因为斯拉格霍恩慧眼识珠的本领——喜欢哪个学生，日后他一定飞黄腾达，还因为这个俱乐部收纳了他最好的两个朋友，甚至妹妹，却独独没有他。“本来我准备邀请你的，可如果你觉得那很愚蠢的话，我就不打搅你了！”  
哈利静止在一旁，周围为格兰芬多队加油的声音如山呼海啸，他却希望那声音能更大些，大到听不到俩人的争执才好。  
“你准备邀请我？”罗恩换了种语气。  
“是的，”赫敏不屑地说，昂起头，“可显然，如果你更愿意我和麦克拉根去——”  
一阵沉默，哈利还在搅拌那杯南瓜汁。  
“不，”罗恩小声地说，“我不愿意。”  
哈利一个机灵，玻璃敲在银器上发出清脆的响声。  
赫敏危险地眯了迷眼睛，显然被激怒了。餐桌上一时陷入尴尬的境地。哈利在赫敏匕首般锋利的注视下，趁机递给罗恩一杯南瓜汁：“来，罗恩，把它喝光。”  
罗恩刚把杯子举到嘴边，赫敏就尖声说道：“别喝！”  
哈利和罗恩都抬起头看着她。  
“为什么？”罗恩说，脸上四分怒气，六分溢出的挑衅。  
赫敏不敢相信似地盯着哈利：“你刚才在饮料里放了什么东西？”  
“你说什么？”哈利说。  
“你听见我说了什么，我刚才看到了。饮料被你倒进了什么东西，你现在手里还拿着那个瓶子！”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”哈利飞快地把小瓶子塞进了口袋。  
“罗恩，我警告你不要喝它！”赫敏严肃地警告，但罗恩拿起杯子一口气喝光了，然后得意洋洋地说：“别在我面前发号施令，赫敏。”  
她反感地看着罗恩，弯下腰对哈利低声说：“你应该被开除，不敢相信你竟然会给他喝幸运药水！”  
“听听是谁在说这话，”他轻声地回答，意有所指，暗示不久前魁地奇球队选拔守门员一事：“最近又对谁念了混淆咒？”  
她哼了一声，不屑和他辩论，收拾完书包就跳下餐桌，旁边拉文德又跑过来冲罗恩做了个加油的手势。赫敏一阵反胃，加快脚步踏过满庭的积雪，向图书馆走去。

图书馆相较于别处都显得过于安静，推开雕刻着四院标志的栎木大门，嘈杂喧闹的声音立刻被完全隔绝。赫敏决心沉浸在这令人舒心的安静中，暂时不去想那俩个混蛋。今天是魁地奇比赛，大多数人都选择去球场观战，只有寥寥几个拉文克劳还在埋头苦读。她惯例向左拐，走过五排书架，来到常坐的位置，将沉重的书包甩在长桌上，打算先写完斯普劳特教授布置的关于那加卢树囊的论文。就在低下头的一刻，她看见一个耀眼的金色脑袋从书架旁边一闪而过。  
马尔福？虽然没看见正脸，但赫敏几乎可以肯定是他，毕竟就算是她也不得不承认，耀眼的发色加优雅的姿态，偌大的霍格沃茨也不多见——鬼知道他为什么走起路来像麻瓜中的模特！赫敏咬着笔尖，迷惑地歪歪头：他不是魁地奇斯莱特林队的追球手吗？为什么会在这？还未等她想清楚，就又看见一道姜黄色的身影快速穿过杂乱的木椅，轻盈追着少年而去。  
这下她是真的吃惊了，克鲁克山？！那不是她的猫吗，为什么在这？还跟着马尔福！怪不得最近总是不见它影踪，原来是吃里扒外！他到底有什么魅力？竟然连猫也逃不过！赫敏愤愤，将羽毛笔笔头咬得七零八落，一定要把它揪回来好好教训一番！她小腿发力刚准备站起来，可转念一想，又实在不愿面对他讥讽轻蔑的眼神，一顿冷嘲热讽针锋相对是免不了的，还是作罢。克鲁克山也不傻，三年级时还帮小天狼星对付了虫尾巴，如果马尔福对它不好，是绝对不会如此亲热的。  
赫敏点点头，觉得此番逻辑无懈可击，索性继续埋头写作业。  
那加卢树囊取自加纳卢树桩……幸运药水……不对，形如柚子大小……罗恩……不，新鲜取出时效果最好……蛞蝓俱乐部……此植物具有攻击性，取出需小心！  
梅林的胡子啊，她到底在写什么？在与自己较劲几轮后，赫敏终于泄气地扔了笔，就算图书馆的静音咒屏蔽了大部分声响，她却好像仍能听见球场传来的阵阵欢呼。罗恩喝了那幸运药水，想必发挥得很好吧！她愤愤地想，必须要找哈利谈谈，他明明听到了，斯拉格霍恩说这是非法的。至于混淆咒……那只是在非正规的选拔赛，不能混为一谈！  
这么想着，她干脆利落地站起来，当机立断就要去找他们，就算明知会面临一场争吵。赫敏也许会偶尔违反校规，甚至带着哈利罗恩夜闯禁书区，但无一例外都是为了对抗更大的邪恶——伏地魔，毫无疑问，再无外力的压迫下，她是坚定的公平守卫者，严肃的正义捍卫者。她与生俱来的正义即使面对她的好友也不会改变。  
临走前，她特意留神了马尔福与克鲁克山，穿过浩浩荡荡的书架却不曾看见两者鲜艳的颜色。走了吗？此念头只在脑海中一闪而过就消逝不见了，对于马尔福此人，赫敏的印象还停留在他幼稚的恶作剧上，他傲慢的态度与刻薄的话语根本无法中伤她，亦没有优秀强大到她不得不重视他。一个被宠坏的恶劣小少爷而已，赫敏的骄傲不允许她放低姿态与他对线；更不会自降身份像寻常女孩一样倾慕他漂亮的皮囊。只要样样比那些“纯血贵族”优秀就够了，其他的自不必多说。  
当时她发自内心地这样想。

赫敏到达格兰芬多的庆功宴时，气氛已经到达了高潮。早在她从图书馆回来的路上就知道是格兰芬多赢了，只因积雪融化的小路上铺满了金红色的彩带，操场的旗帜也早换成了红黄条纹。一路人吹着会喷金色粉末的小号从她身旁经过，像章鱼吐墨似的。她在张灯结彩的公共休息室找到哈利时，克里维兄弟正想要听他做一个最详尽的比赛分析，他试图摆脱他们，可一大群女孩又包围上来，在听到他干巴巴的评论之后，她们扑闪着眼睛大声笑了起来。哈利花了些时间才挤到赫敏旁边。  
她绞着围巾看上去心烦意乱，但非常坚决：“我想和你谈谈，哈利。”  
哈利好像意识到什么，笑容凝固了一瞬又笑得更灿烂了。他刚要开口，赫敏深吸一口气，打断他道：“你明知道那是不对的，幸运药水不能用于正规比赛！”  
她在周围欢庆的氛围中努力绷紧脸，使自己显得更严肃。“我没有掺药水哦。”哈利咧嘴笑道，从口袋拿出赫敏早上看见的那只小瓶子。里面装满了金色的药水，塞子仍然被蜡紧紧地封着。“我想让罗恩以为我搀了药，所以你看着我的时候，我就假装拿出了它。”  
赫敏强撑的一口怒气全堵在胸膛里无处释放，脸色倏然变得和围巾一样红。“所以……你的意思是，罗恩是靠自己做到的？”  
哈利笑眯眯地点头。  
她更用力地绞紧了围巾，扭扭捏捏地发问：“那……”  
“你找罗恩？”他一脸坏笑地问。“他在——”  
哈利的声音陡然断开，赫敏沿着他指的方向看过去。眺望过整个房间，罗恩正紧紧地抱着拉文德·布朗，像两只缠绕的八爪鱼般，很难说清楚哪只手是谁的。与其说是接吻不如说是在吃她的脸。  
哈利感到他的胃猛地一沉，再回过头身边的女孩已经不见了。大家都围着罗恩吹口哨，喝彩，高声唱着露骨的情歌，在一片欢腾雀跃的气氛中，没人注意到肖像洞被人关上，一团毛茸茸、乱糟糟的棕色头发飘出了视线。

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03.  
赫敏茫然跑过寂静无人的走廊，罗恩与拉文德缠绵拥吻的画面还在她脑海里挥之不去，早该想到的，拉文德一直对罗恩大献殷勤，今天早上还在给他加油……她慢下飞奔脚步，停住。画里的骑士兴高采烈地朝她行礼：“美丽的小姐，你为何独自一人？”  
好像按下了一个开关，赫敏从呆滞的状态中惊醒。罗、恩、与、拉、文、德、热、吻，这时她才把这句话的每个字和背后的含义领悟了，委屈的泪水像喷泉般汩汩流出，她慌忙捂住眼睛，再次飞奔离开。  
毫无掩饰地脆弱令她感到羞耻和不安，她跑进一个空教室，用力用身体堵住门，施咒变出些叽喳叫地鸟儿来好盖过她的哭声，这才敢悄悄宣泄自己的感情。泪水如水龙头打开就再也关不住，她爬上讲台，紧紧咬住嘴唇试图降低自己的啜泣声。  
远处的门突然被推开了，赫敏惊恐地看到罗恩走进来。  
她拭泪的动作突然定住。  
可怕的寂静像涟漪一样扩散开来。赫敏盯着罗恩，他用一种混杂着虚张声势和笨拙的古怪腔调说：“嗨！我正在猜想你到哪儿去了呢！”  
赫敏跳下了讲台。那一小群金色的鸟仍旧唧唧喳喳地在她头顶上转着圈儿，看上去就像一个奇怪的、长满羽毛的太阳系模型。  
“我在练习魔咒。”她试图平息自己的哭腔，勉强说。  
“嗯……你听哈利说了吧，”罗恩看到她还未拭尽的眼泪，显然有些慌了手脚，本来洋洋得意的质问语气弱了下去，可他显然不打算放弃自己的责问。“我没有喝幸运药水，我是不靠任何帮助守门的！”  
“我没有说你不能——”赫敏柔和了语气。  
“哎呀！”拉文德忽然傻笑着跑进了教室。门在她身后阖上，发出一清脆的响声，同时震在俩人心上，某种刚刚达成的平衡被打破了。  
赫敏的声音好像爬坡似的再次尖利起来。“但你自己也认为服用了它！”  
拉文德懵懵懂懂地看着二人紧张的气氛，又发出一阵银铃般的笑声，亲了口罗恩，自动退了出去。罗恩闪避不及，只尴尬地看了赫敏一眼。  
赫敏顿了一瞬，好像要使自己冷静似的，平静地说：“你不应该让拉文德在外面等，她会起疑心。”  
她直挺挺地慢步走向门口。罗恩看着她满不在乎的背影，只觉一口怒气堵在胸口，不上不下。“你难道不觉得你该向我道歉——”  
“攻击！”门口突然传过来一声尖叫。  
赫敏飞快转过身，魔杖直指着罗恩：那一群小鸟像金色的子弹一样加速向了罗恩，他叫喊着用手挡住了脸，但是小鸟仍旧不依不饶对他身体上能够触及到的每一块地方又啄又抓。  
“让他们滚开！”他大声叫着，打开门向外逃去，拉文德惊叫着帮他驱赶那些小鸟，像护着小鸡的母鸡。赫敏只是报复性地瞪了他俩一眼，冷冷不为所动。

当一切吵闹声都归于寂静，赫敏僵直的脊背复又弯下去，她慢慢用手捂住脸，发出一声极响的呜咽，好像已经精疲力尽似的，再没有掩饰的力气。这下再不用担心被听见，因为在乎的人一点都不在她，赫敏不再拘束，放开声音大声哭起来。一直哭到声音嘶哑，眼泪再流不出来。  
“你知道——格兰杰，我早说过，你的品位可真是够差的。”  
一个慢条斯理的声音忽然在本该寂静的教室响起，把专心埋头哭泣的赫敏吓得一机灵。她闪电般抽出魔杖，指向前方黑暗处。  
“马尔福？”她震惊，声音里还带着浓重的哭腔，视线因泪水的洗礼而模糊不清。她转念想到他可能早将她的狼狈和秘密尽收眼底，就忍不住尴尬地气血上涌，尖声质问：“难道你一直都在这？”  
那人依然安安稳稳置于黑暗中，拖长了声音嘲讽她：“就算你想改变你那卑贱的血统，也不该去找韦斯莱，他们家可是众所周知的纯血背叛者。”  
赫敏仍谨慎地用魔杖指着前方，通过声音辨别他的位置。“你跟踪我？”  
黑暗里他又嗤笑一声：“你未免也太自大了，格兰杰，我倒是想问你是不是故意引我看到这场闹剧？说实话我对你的绯闻可是一点都不在乎。”“……不过也是，就凭你的资本，怕是只能攀上一穷二白的韦斯莱家了吧？”  
“昏昏倒地！”赫敏听声辨位，不与他多嘴，干脆利落地直接出击。魔杖顶端发出耀眼的光芒射入黑暗之中，黑暗里马尔福迎击，魔咒撞上他的魔杖径直拐个弯砸到墙上，像一道烟花般霎时泯灭，只照亮他削尖的下颏。  
“荧光闪烁。”马尔福伸长胳膊，一点星光闪耀在黑暗中，点燃了头顶的吊灯，被黑暗笼罩的教室一瞬间明亮起来。赫敏这才看清他坐在教室最后排的椅子上，两腿伸长搁在桌子上，身体重心向后倾，仅凭椅子的后两条腿保持平衡：“格兰杰，没人告诉你别人说话时不能打断吗？真是无礼。”  
她没回答，只因被安稳睡卧在他下腹部位的猫吸引了注意。那只姜黄色的猫安稳地将脑袋搭在爪子上，蜷缩成一个球形，可以看出睡得很熟，丝毫没有被方才的连番闹剧惊醒。“没有人告诉你偷听别人说话很卑劣吗？”她不敢再擅自攻击，怕误伤了克鲁克山，但仍戒备地举着魔杖，不甘示弱地反唇相稽。  
“哼，”他冷笑一声，薄削的嘴唇勾起一抹淡淡的笑容，垂眸看了眼赖在身上的丑猫，“想必你也看见了，某位主人失格，忙于她平庸无趣的恋爱，连一只猫都照顾不好。”  
“某位主人也想必也并未拜托你代为照看吧？你未免也太自作多情！”赫敏被击中痛处，气得满脸通红，毫不客气地反问。  
“呵！”马尔福猛地抬眼看她，灰眸中带着深深的不屑，仿佛被激怒了一般。“你以为我会自甘下贱照料一只泥巴种的猫吗！更别说它还长得这么丑。”他猛地身体向前倾，收回长腿，椅子四角完全落在地上。克鲁克山被猝然惊醒，顺着他的动作被抖落到地上，不满地在地上转着圈喵喵叫。他用力抚平被猫卧皱的长袍，迈开长腿向她逼近，赫敏步步后退，被他盛怒的气势压迫着。马尔福在距离她一英寸的地方停住，俯身，刻薄地说：“不怪你只看上罗恩那个蠢货，竟偏偏选中韦莱斯家最没用的一个，怕不是一以贯之的审美。”  
赫敏被他逼得向后倾，后腰顶住讲台，只觉得长袍抖动间，一阵寒冷的风雪之气向她袭来，好像虽人在屋内，但其实已经在屋外茫茫雪地里伫立了好几个小时。她愤然直视他的眼睛，咬牙切齿道：“马尔福，我喜欢谁完全处于自己的意愿，不需要你指手画脚。”  
他凑近，才看到赫敏脸上的泪迹斑斑，巧克力色的瞳孔像是溶在水中一样，莹莹泛着光。她倔强地瞪视他，身上散发着少女独有的温暖气息——马尔福顿时觉得无趣，心头翻涌着浪潮，只觉大脑痛得要裂开似的，一时竟没说出反驳的话来。  
“再者，只有你这种所谓的‘纯血贵族’才会产生如此卑劣的想法，我喜欢谁根本不会在意他到底是什么血统，我只是喜欢他这个人而已！”赫敏坚定地看着他，他方才尖锐的气势忽而消散，仿佛凝聚成型的龙卷风崩分离析。“血统论不过是无稽之谈，是你们自设的陷进而已。”  
他先要张口反驳再思考那句话，想要出声却哑口无言，自设的陷阱……吗？回过神来，失焦的灰眸凝聚在她坚毅的神情上，那是睿智、一往无前的眼神，是熊熊燃烧的火焰。他一言不发地起身避开，像是被火灼伤了肌肤。“是吗，”他又恢复了冷漠表情，好像冰凝住了五官，苍白的皮肤即使在暖融融的室内也染不上一点颜色，“那就走着瞧吧。”  
赫敏怔忪目送他离去，不敢相信这场争吵就这么毫无征兆地结束了。“喂！你站住！”赫敏咬牙叫到。  
马尔福瘦削的背影顿住，懒洋洋回头：“怎么，格兰杰，爱上我了？”  
“这里发生的事你一个字都不许说出去。”赫敏面沉如水，暗含威胁。  
“哈！你以为你在和谁说话？我可不记得有什么把柄在你手里。”马尔福面色不佳，嘴角下沉，显出几分阴狠。  
她抿唇：“你最近时常缺课，还因此被麦格教授关了紧闭，是不是？”她注意到对面男孩的脸僵住了，刷了粉一样苍白。  
“那又如何？”他右手向下插进长袍口袋里，那里装着魔杖。  
“不如何，我只要求不要将这里发生的事说出去。”她咬牙说出来。  
马尔福挑眉，有些意外：“格兰杰，你也太天真了些。只有在你这种好好小姐心里，缺课才是比天还大的大事。你威胁不了我，”他双手抱胸，满意地看着女孩恼怒的神色。虽然学校的一切对他已经不重要了，但被关禁闭确实会阻碍他的计划，“除非——你帮我写作业？嗯，这个主意不错。”他装模作样地摩挲下巴，一副思考的模样。“魔咒学，魔药学，草药学和变形术……嗯，再加上古代魔文怎么样？”他愉悦地看着女孩每多听一个词，脸上多就苍白一分。  
“不可能。”赫敏断声拒绝。  
他危险地笑，像嘶声的蛇：“你没有拒绝的余地，格兰杰。帮我写作业，我就不把这里发生的事说出去，不叫别人知道万事通小姐竟然输给一个花痴。不过……韦斯莱不愧是个蠢货，眼光也太差了些。”  
赫敏倔强地抿唇，幽幽地看着他，棕色眸子里装满了不甘，好像并未体会到他隐晦的夸赞。半晌，她才启唇说：“你不只是缺课，马尔福，你今天也没去参加魁地奇球赛，为什么？”  
“这与你无关！”他脸色一变，恶狠狠地盯着她。  
“好，”格兰杰一看目的达到了，就不再深究，“我本来就对你没兴趣，对你的事更不愿花费时间。但你知道吧，世上没有不透风的墙。还是那一条，”  
马尔福瞪视她，良久，勾起一抹笑容：“我向来不知道，缺课就意味着密谋什么吗？你尽管去调查好了，若是你查出什么，就不必代我写作业。”  
“你！”她卡壳住，声势弱下去，“我只帮你写一门，变形课。我们两清。”  
“哼。”他只嗤一声，眼里一瞬的怠倦被遮掩，憎恨作为伪装如海潮翻卷上来。  
俩人都不甘示弱地瞪视对方，毫不掩饰眼中的厌恶。良久，马尔福哼了一声，甩袍离开。赫敏终于松了口气，心里却似曾相识地感到这场争斗未免结束的太过容易，同时又忍不住抱怨自己怎么和他有了牵扯。不过和马尔福争辩一场，再有什么自怨自艾的心思也消散了，她俯身抱起克鲁克山，打算回格兰芬多塔楼。  
克鲁克山身上暖和和的，像晒久了太阳似的。赫敏心一跳，停了脚步，察觉出一点不对。她又穿过杂乱的课桌，走到马尔福方才坐过的位置，那里窗户大敞着，呼啸的寒风呼呼地灌进来，夹杂着细碎的雪粒，凌厉地仿佛能割伤皮肤。赫敏仅是待了一会就觉得要被寒刃割伤，赶忙关了窗户——不得不说，冬天里开着窗户，真是个奇怪的癖好。  
她摸了摸克鲁克山蓬松的毛发，它满意地在她怀里寻了个位置，又安稳闭上眼睛。“我要收回那句话了，怪不得你这么喜欢他，他确实对你挺好。”赫敏喃喃自语道。

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04.  
雪花又一次打着转飞到了结冰的窗户上，圣诞节很快又要到了。海格已经照常一个人把圣诞树运到了礼堂里；楼梯的栏杆已经用冬青和金线编成的花环缠绕好了；铠甲的头盔里点着不灭的蜡烛，走廊里则间隔地挂着大束的檞寄生。每次哈利经过的时候，就有大群大群的女生就聚集在檞寄生下，这常常导致走廊的拥堵。  
赫敏的课程表排得太满，以至于哈利到了晚上才能和她说上话，而此时罗恩往往是和拉文德紧紧抱在一起，注意不到他俩在做什么。罗恩在公共休息室时赫敏坚决不肯坐在那儿，所以哈利通常和她一起去图书馆，这就意味着他们的谈话只能是窃窃私语。  
“他有完全的自由去吻他喜欢的任何人。”赫敏说，图书管理员平斯夫人正在巡视他们身后的书架。“我一点都不关心。”  
她提起羽毛笔在‘i’上狠狠地加了一点，羊皮纸上被戳出了个洞。哈利什么也没有说，他把身子朝《高级魔药制备》凑得更近了一些，继续在长生药那一章做着笔记，偶尔停下来辨认混血王子对莱贝修斯·波里奇有用的补充。  
“顺便说一句，”过了一会儿赫敏说，“你要当心。”  
“再说最后一次，”在沉默了四十五分钟之后，哈利用一种略带沙哑的声音说，“我不会归还这本书的，混血王子教给我的东西比斯内普和斯拉格霍恩多得多——”  
“我不是在说你那个所谓的愚蠢的‘王子’，”赫敏厌恶地瞥了一眼他的书，就好像它刚刚冒犯了她似的，“我说的是刚才的事情。我来这儿之前去了一趟洗手间，有十来个女生在那里，其中就有罗蜜尔达·文恩，她们正在计划怎么骗你喝下爱情药。她们都希望你能带她们去斯拉格霍恩的聚会，而且似乎都买了弗雷德和乔治的爱情药，恐怕那些东西是有效的——”  
“那你为什么不没收它们呢？”哈利问。赫敏在关键时刻竟然没有表现出她对贯彻校规的狂热，这看上去倒很反常。  
“她们在洗手间里时并没有带着那些东西。”赫敏轻蔑地说。“她们只是在讨论策略。由于我很怀疑那个混血王子，”她又厌恶地看了那本书一眼，“能做出解药来同时对付一打不同的爱情药，所以我想替你邀请一个人——这样就能扼杀她们所有的侥幸想法。就在明天晚上，她们已经有些不顾一切了。”  
“我不想邀请任何人。”哈利喃喃自语。他仍在竭尽全力让自己不再去想金妮，尽管事实上她依然会突然闯入他的梦，他只能虔诚地祈祷罗恩不会摄神取念。  
“好吧，但千万要小心你的饮料，因为罗蜜尔达看上去不像是在说笑。”赫敏冷酷地说。  
“等一下。”他慢慢地说。“我记得费尔奇已经禁掉了韦斯莱魔法把戏店里的任何东西。”  
“谁又注意过费尔奇禁了什么东西呢？”赫敏问，她正在专注地写论文。  
“但是我记得不是所有的猫头鹰都被检查过了吗？那么这些女生又是怎么把爱情药带进学校的呢？”  
“弗雷德和乔治把它们伪装成香水和咳嗽药送进来，”赫敏说，“这是他们猫头鹰定购服务的一部分。”  
“你知道得很多嘛。”  
赫敏白了他一眼，那眼神就像看他那本《高级魔药制备》一样。  
“这些都写在暑假里他们给我和金妮看的那些瓶子的背面。”她冷冷地说。“我可不会到处溜达去在别人的饮料里下药……或者是假装这样做，这同样很糟糕……”  
“是啊，好了，别想那个了，”哈利飞快地说，“问题是费尔奇被骗过了对吧？这些女生把物品伪装成别的东西带入了学校！那马尔福为什么不能把项链带进来——？”  
“哦，哈利……又来了……”  
“说啊为什么不能？”哈利问。  
“你瞧，”赫敏叹了口气，“探密器能探测到恶咒和伪装起来的咒语是不是？它们是用来探测黑魔法和黑魔法物品的。它们能识别出强大的诅咒，就像那串项链上的，只要几秒钟而已。可它没法显示那些只不过是装错了瓶子的东西——不管怎么说爱情药并不是黑魔法也不危险——”  
“你说的倒容易！”哈利嘀咕了一句，想到了罗蜜尔达·文恩。  
“——那么就只能够由费尔奇来检查，它不是咳嗽药，他不是个很好的巫师，我怀疑他是否能够区分这些魔药——”  
赫敏突然停了下来，哈利也听到了。有人从黑暗的书架之中向他们身后走过来。片刻之后，长的像秃鹫一样的平斯夫人出现在了拐角的地方，她凹陷的脸颊、羊皮纸一般的皮肤和长长的鹰钩鼻子被手中的提灯照得一清二楚。  
“图书馆要关门了。”她说，并意有所指地盯着哈利手里那本书。“请把你们借来的东西放回原处。”  
赫敏警觉地迅速收拾好东西，一把抓住哈利的胳膊将他拖过来，并向平斯夫人勾起一个乖巧的笑容：“好的平斯夫人，我们这就走。”  
哈利紧紧抱住那本《高级魔药制备》，像是怕被抢走一般。赫敏一边拖着他向前，一边无情地数落：“如果你不小心一点，她会禁止你进入图书馆的！为什么你一定要带着那本愚蠢的书呢？”  
“她像疯狗一样的叫唤又不是我的错。或者她是不是无意间听到了你中伤费尔奇？我一直觉得他们之间有点儿什么……”哈利帮她推开图书馆的栎木大门。  
“哈哈……”知道哈利是故意岔开话题逗她开心，但还是忍不住笑了。视线触及屋外的茫茫大雪，笑声刚溜出嘴角，就被冻结在空气中——一个熟悉的人影如松柏般立在风雪中。  
他们站在图书馆的前厅，屋檐挡住了漫天飞舞的大雪。临近傍晚，日影西沉，夕阳洒在雪地上黯淡又寂寥。放眼望去四周除了白茫茫的大雪，几乎看不见人影，周遭寂静得仿佛能听见雪花坠地的声音。而马尔福站在建筑物前面宽阔的雪地上，纷飞的雪花飘落他的肩头，点缀他铂金的发丝，仿佛裁剪下一缎月华锻造而成。他静静靠着山毛榉树，视线放宽看向早已结冰的湖面，仿佛他已经在那等候了上万年，只等梦中人将他唤醒。罗蜜尔达和几位女生聚在一起，远远看向安静的马尔福，不敢靠近，只压低了声音窃窃私语。看到他俩走出来，罗蜜尔达就快步走上来打招呼：“嗨，哈利！你喜欢吃太妃糖吗？”  
赫敏回头看了他一眼意思是说：我告诉过你什么？  
“不了谢谢。”哈利迅回答道。“我不太喜欢。”  
“那么无论如何拿上这些。”她硬塞给哈利一只盒子“酒心巧克力，里面有热火威士忌。我奶奶寄给我的，可我不喜欢吃。”  
“哦——好吧——多谢”哈利想不出还能说什么。“呃——刚才我是和……”  
赫敏扬扬眉毛，不屑地看着女孩们拙劣的把戏，撇下哈利先一步走了。积雪已经深至脚踝，隐约能感受到寒冷的雪水透过鞋袜渗进皮肤里，她不禁打了个冷战。此时夕阳收回它最后一束光线，天地间倏然失了颜色，只剩大片大片洁白的雪莹莹反射着光，就在这时，赫敏不知该怎么形容，她是素来不相信命运的，但那一秒——只能说是福灵心至——她忽然抬头，正好撞进马尔福转过来的晦涩眼眸里，那里空空荡荡，像是被挖空了一般，血早已流干了，只能听见风灌进去发出的尖锐呼啸。  
德……德拉科，赫敏情不自禁地喃喃，不受控制地向他靠近。这还是那个被宠坏的小少爷吗？他眉宇间沉淀的寂寥味道，他额前散落的金色发丝，他欣长瘦削的身材。他确实……不怪女孩们只是看着他，就会默默红脸。  
马尔福看到她痴痴的眼神，朝她勾起一个嘲讽的笑容。  
赫敏猛地低头，只觉得双颊发烫，在心里毫不留情地唾弃自己——他可是偷听你隐私的卑劣小人！  
“赫敏！”哈利抱着一只盒子，有些狼狈地从后面追上来，赫敏斜眼看他。  
“早告诉过你。”她简洁地说，迅速将马尔福抛在脑后，以掩盖自己的失态。“你越早邀请一个人，她们就越不会来骚扰你了。”

赫敏与哈利回到格兰芬多公共休息室时，天色已经完全暗了下来，休息室里人影寥寥，只剩几个叽叽喳喳的女生和——当然，罗恩和拉文德正纠缠在一起坐在同一张扶手椅上。女生们呼啦一下像群鸟一样围过来，她毫无同情心地看着哈利被围困，并不施以援手。  
“那么，晚安哈利。”她嫌弃地看着围在他身边的女生，包括那边旁若无人的罗恩。坚定了答应麦克拉根一起去参加斯拉格霍恩的聚会的邀请。  
他会后悔的，绝对。

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05.  
赫敏发誓她绝不会再为罗恩流一滴泪——今天早上第一节变形课上，他们开始着手学习极为困难的人类变形术：对着镜子练习试图改变自己眉毛的颜色。而罗恩却惟妙惟肖地模仿她每次麦格教授提问时坐立不安的样子，所有人都觉得非常有趣，在罗恩滑稽的动作里哄堂大笑。赫敏则差点儿掉了眼泪，课铃一响她就冲出了教室，留下了一半的东西没有收拾。  
第二节古代魔文课她还红着眼就从盥洗室里慌慌张张地跑去了，因为怕自己的模样被看出来，一反常态地坐在了最后一排。在那马尔福把他的变形课作业扔给她——在此之前，她从没意识到马尔福竟然也进入了N.E.W.Ts课程，这不是因为她傲慢或者目中无人，仅仅是因为她从来不曾对他留心。马尔福斜挎着书包，踩着上课铃踏进教室，在众目睽睽之下坐在她旁边，散漫的眼神在她红肿的眼皮上剐了一圈，露出一个了然于胸的笑容。  
“闭嘴！”她当机立断截住他的话头，话语中还带着浓重的鼻音，侧过脸不让他看到自己红肿的眼睛。“要是还想作业及格的话。”  
马尔福出乎意料地没回嘴，赫敏希望这是因为被她凶狠的表情震住了，恰好讲台上教授说道：“请将教材翻到327页。”他只耸耸肩，认真听教授讲课。于是，赫敏经历过最诡异的事情就发生了：和马尔福和平地坐在一起上课，在此之前，若是仅仅对赫敏描述这个场景，她都会觉得荒谬。可这个结局是如何形成的呢？她仔细想了想，某些细微的变化悄然发生，未来的航向悄无声息分出了岔路，是否要开拓那条全新的道路？她拒绝再想下去。  
快要下课时，教室里有些跃跃欲动，细碎的交流声不绝于耳。马尔福抱胸靠在椅背上，看着她奋笔疾书的背影，回敬她上课前的那句话：“我还以为凭完事通小姐的本事，我的作业能得优秀呢。”  
——你的作业得自己写才行，我只会帮你修改。  
赫敏沉浸在古代如尼文的奥妙中，理所当然地要回答他。这句话对哈利和罗恩说了无数遍，此时此刻，赫敏顺理成章地也要对他说。  
但话还未出口，走向岔路的脚骤然收回，她的背就像蝎子尾刺根根竖起般僵直起来。  
“叮铃铃！”尖锐的下课铃声响起，学生们踢开板凳噼里啪啦地走出去。这些响动在二人耳里无异于惊雷，闪电撕裂和睦的假象，露出悬崖下黑潮涌动。赫敏紧咬舌尖，险险吞下那句出格的训诫。也许是因为一起听课的气氛太过和睦，她这样安慰自己。可梅林的胡子啊，他是个马尔福！  
马尔福好像也在铃声中瞬间警醒起来，放松的灰眸再次如千里冰封。赫敏还没来得及看他面上表情，就看见修长的长袍站起来，狠狠踢开挡路的木凳，头也不回地走了。  
赫敏迟迟没有离开教室，她怔怔地盯着痛苦呻吟缩成一团的凳子，脑子里一团糟。  
越界，她只能想到这个词。

那晚八点她到达门厅时，麦克拉根看起来已经等候多时了。迎上他颇具侵略性的眼光，赫敏不得不承认自己确实有点后悔：这大费周章的做法是值得的吗？她确实惹上了不小的麻烦。  
“红色很适合你。”麦克拉根眯起眼睛，在她胸口裸露的肌肤上转了圈，满意地点点头。  
“谢谢。”她有些尴尬地笑了笑。她今天一吃完晚饭就会宿舍折腾自己，足足花了两个小时才用柔顺剂加魔咒搞定了那一头蓬草似的头发，只为从公共休息室走出去时吸引所有人、包括罗恩的注意力。  
她挽着麦克拉根的手臂，向斯拉格霍恩的办公室走去，越接近办公室，笑声、音乐声和吵闹的谈话声就越来越大。不知道本来就是这样，还是他施过魔法，斯拉格霍恩的那间屋子要比普通老师的办公室大得多。天花板和墙壁都被翠绿色、深红色和金色的帷幔遮了起来，看上去就像置身于一个巨大的帐篷。屋子里面显得很拥挤，天花板中央的一盏金质吊灯投射出绯红色灯光，令每个人的肌肤都流淌着一层暧昧的颜色。灯里面飞舞着一群真正的仙子，每一只都是一个明亮的光斑。远处的一个角落里传来了响亮的歌声，听起来像是由曼陀林琴伴奏的；几个上了年纪的巫师正抽着烟斗，专心地交谈，笼罩在一团模糊的烟雾之中。许多家养小精灵正在森林一样的腿与腿之间吱吱呀呀地穿行，装满食物的银盘把他们完全遮在了，从下面看上去就像是走来走去的小桌子。  
“赫敏，我的孩子！”考麦克和格兰杰刚挤进屋子，斯拉格霍恩就叫道：“进来进来，我最优秀的麻瓜学生。”  
斯拉格霍恩戴着一顶流苏天鹅绒帽，以搭配身上的吸烟夹克。他紧紧地抓着赫敏的胳臂，看上去像是希望和她做幻影移形，他热情地把他们领进了聚会的人群中，刚要说什么，就看见另一边哈利和卢娜走进来——“尽情享受派对吧，孩子们！”他只来得及丢下这句话。  
卢娜穿着一件用亮晶晶的金属片装饰起来的银色长袍，罕见地没有戴上胡萝卜耳坠、用黄油啤酒的软木塞串成的项链和她的幻影眼镜。赫敏很好奇哈利是怎么劝说成功的。  
二人目送斯拉格霍恩在人群中灵活穿梭的背影，直到他被淹没消失不见。考麦克低下头对她说：“接下来就是我们两个人的时间了。”  
赫敏对上他火辣的眼神，在粉色灯光的渲染下像一种危险的隐喻，只觉得心里一突，勉强应付道：“你饿了吗？我们去看看那边有什么吃的吧？”她指着房间左边陈列的长桌。  
“好。”考麦克欣然同意，与她一起走过去，又问：“我知道你是魁地奇球员哈利的好朋友，对吧？”  
“是，我知道你也是预备球员。”  
“是的，我的确是，”他摆手拒绝小精灵提供的黄油啤酒，“很遗憾没有得到鼎鼎大名的哈利·波特的赏识。”  
她皱起眉头，知道他在暗示选拔赛上输给罗恩一事：“事实上哈利挑选队员非常公平公正。”偏心的反而是站在你面前的人。  
“是吗，”他不置可否，“我只是很可惜你不曾看到我在魁地球场上的模样。”  
“你知道守门的第一秘诀是什么吗？”  
“啊，这我不是很清楚……”  
赫敏的视线划开，胡乱应付着考麦克关于魁地奇的长篇大论，思绪漫漫游走，从古怪姐妹的爆炸式发型看到地上被餐碟遮住身影的小精灵，从不断跳着踢踏舞的圣诞树到窗前厚重的阿拉伯窗帘。纳威满头大汗地在人群中穿梭着，竭力保持餐碟中树立酒杯的平稳；卢娜指着那群烟雾缭绕的巫师，正兴致勃勃和哈利说些什么；觥筹交错中，一个狼狈又熟悉的身影闪过鼎沸人群，又消失不见。  
“赫敏……”考麦克忽然牢牢抓住她的胳膊。  
她受惊般地回神抬眼，条件反射地想要挣脱出来。“怎么？”  
他抬眼示意头顶上的檞寄生，那丛绿色植物在天花板上缓缓旋转着，红色的小浆果点缀其中。赫敏有一瞬间的呆滞，紧接着考麦克高大健壮的身体压过来，投射的影子牢牢锁住她。右手托在她脑后，不容许任何闪躲。  
“斯内普教授！”赫敏屏息后退，急中生智，指着考麦克背后惊叫道。  
“什么？”他回头。  
赫敏赶忙伏低身子，从喧嚷的人群中穿过，撩起厚重的窗帘躲进去。  
“啊！”她捂着被撞痛的脑袋，皱眉直起身来。“马尔福！你怎么在这？”  
“等一下再说！”他刚要张嘴就被打断，赫敏手忙脚乱地拉紧窗帘，确保从外面看不出里面藏的人影。  
马尔福垂眸看着身边的女孩，她穿着一条大红色的小礼裙，非常鲜艳夺目纯正的红色，衬得肌肤白皙光滑如凝脂一般。褐色卷发被拉直了绾在脑后，几颗珍珠发卡用以点缀，此时发丝稍显凌乱。红晕爬上她的脸颊，爬上她点缀着几粒雀斑的鼻梁。在昏暗的帷幔后面，她第一次如此触手可及，如此鲜活得令人难以招架，他只要伸出手，就能碰到她纤细的腰身……  
“你在做什么？格兰杰。”他攥紧双拳，不动声色。她看上去凌乱不堪，就像刚刚从一团魔鬼网里奋力挤出来一样。  
“啊……”赫敏有点尴尬地看向他，艰涩地解释，“考麦克·麦克拉根邀请了我，嗯，我刚刚逃开——我是说离开他。”“在檞寄生下面。”她补充地解释道。  
容不得她拒绝，命运携裹着巨大浪潮将她推入那条岔路，巨大水幕下，她全身潮湿，茫然无措。  
“考麦克·麦克拉根？”他眯起眼睛，看着她犹带慌张的脸，“你答应了他的邀请，别告诉我你不知道他什么样的人。”顿了顿，他若有所悟同时心情又糟糕起来。“又是因为韦斯莱？”  
“不是！只是麦克拉根邀请了我而已！仅此而已！”赫敏三分气急败坏，七分心虚地辩解，“为什么你总是妄加揣测，我还没有必要事事都想着他！”  
“哼！”马尔福似乎根本不相信她的狡辩，只拉开窗帘的一条缝向外看，粉色的灯光倾泻在他的眉骨上，为他清冷的脸染上一层人间的烟火。他今晚有些不同寻常，似乎更苍白更憔悴，也更摇摇欲坠了。西装也有些褶皱，衬得身形更加清癯。他好像看到些什么，针扎般放下帷幔，深吸一口气再转向她。“这话我只说一次，格兰杰，你听好，”马尔福自上方久久地凝视，他的眼睛是奇异的蓝灰，色如大西洋的眼神如浪潮拍向赫敏，将她淹没，如果他的眼神是水，她必定全身潮湿。“韦斯莱配不上你。”  
——没有人配得上你。  
赫敏心里一堵，心被猛得一击，好像有什么在控制不住地疯长，不由自主地在岔路上越走越远。  
这是不对的，她在心中疯狂呐喊。  
“红色很适合你，格兰杰。”他轻轻说，好像没觉得这话有什么不妥。那是非常温柔轻缓的语气，没有男女之间的挑逗意味，而是一种真心实意的赞美。好像他们已经是相伴几十年的老友，早已跨越了性别的界限。  
这句话仿佛揭开春天序幕的第一缕光线，劈开混沌的斧照在雪地上。赫敏愕然抬头，却发现他头也不回地走出帷幔，带着决绝的意味，并未给她挽留的机会。“马……马尔福？”她怔怔然待在原地，光线明了又迅速暗下去。  
外面响起斯拉格霍恩教授的热情高涨的声音，斯内普阴柔的回答，哈利撩开帷幔，“赫敏，你还好吧？”  
“我很好。”她回答，一摸脸颊，干燥温暖，并没有流泪。

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06.  
“斯拉格霍恩教授，”马尔福走上前去，礼貌地点头致意，“斯内普教授。”  
“德拉科？”斯拉格霍恩疑惑出声，“你怎么在——我是说，哪位美丽的女士邀请了你？”  
“我是和斯内普教授一起来的。”他勾起一个礼貌的笑容，心中却嘲讽：势利眼的东西，如果父亲没有失败，又不知道你会怎么巴结！  
如果父亲没有失败。如果！  
“原来是这样……”斯拉格霍恩摆了摆手，揽着斯内普的肩膀，“那就一起好好享受派对吧！”他又小声补充了句：“毕竟我确实认识你的祖父。”  
“他对您的评价很高，先生。”马尔福说，熟练地爬阶而上。“说你是他所知道的最好的药剂师……”  
“我想和你说几句话，德拉科。”斯内普突然说。他已经挣脱了斯拉格霍恩的桎梏，一席压抑的黑袍在色彩缤纷的派对里显得格格不入，平日如同古井般深不可测的眼睛此时透出些许的愤怒来。他再仔细看，竟然也看出一分的担忧。  
我不需要任何人的怜悯！德拉科忿忿不平。  
“不，听我说。西弗勒斯，”斯拉格霍恩说又打了个嗝“这是圣诞节，别太严厉了——”  
“我是他学院的院长，应该由我来决定多严或者多松。”斯内普简略地说。“跟我来，德拉科。”  
他们走了，斯内普带路，马尔福跟在后面。转进幽长的走廊，窗户紧闭着，外面的风雪之声被完全隔绝。壁上悬挂着彩灯和歌唱“jingle bells”的小铃铛，亮晶晶的彩片簌簌落下，远处传来微弱的欢庆之声。  
一直到走廊的最后一间教室，斯内普干净利落地甩上门，放了个隔音咒，想了想，又挑高杖尖施了反窃听咒和隔离咒，直到这间教室已经固若金汤，才转身气势汹汹地看着他。  
“我不明白，教授——”他这样说着，可其实已经猜到这场谈话的内容。  
“你已经不能再犯错了，德拉科。你知道被开除的后果吧？”斯内普双手抱胸，漆黑的眼睛盯着他，直截了当地开口。  
“这件事根本就不是我做的。”他戒备，不动声色开启大脑封闭术，清空一切思想。  
“我希望你说的是实话，因为这件事办得既笨拙又愚蠢。你已经被怀疑参与其中了。”  
“谁怀疑我？”德拉科佯装不屑。“最后再说一次不是我做的行了吗？他们有什么实质性的证据吗——不要那样看着我！我知道你在干什么，我不傻但那没用——我能阻止你！”  
沉默了一阵子，斯内普眼神闪烁，低声说：“啊……贝拉特里克斯姨妈教过你大脑封闭术，我明白了。你有什么想瞒着你的主人，德拉科？”  
他心里一突，咬牙反驳道：“我没有任何东西想瞒着他，我只是不想让你插手干预！”  
“所以那就是你这个学期躲着我的原因？你害怕我干预你？你也知道在我几次三番地通知来我办公室的情况下，还有谁敢不来。德拉科——”  
“那你就关我的禁闭啊！向邓布利多报告啊！”马尔福讥讽道。  
又是一阵沉默然后，斯内普说：“你非常清楚我不愿意做那两件事情中的任何一件。”  
“那你最好别再让我去你的办公室了。”  
“听我说，”斯内普说，“我在试图帮助你！我向你母亲过誓要保护你，我立下了牢不可破誓约。德拉科——”  
“那么看上去你必须打破它了，因为我不需要你的保护！这是我的工作，他把它交给了我，而我正在做这件事情！我想出了一个计划，而且它会有成效的，只是花费的时间比我想象的要更长！”马尔福苍白的脸颊翻上红晕，极度的自尊与自大支撑着他，令他咬牙切齿，浑身充满力量：“现在我是尊贵马尔福家族的唯一继承人，他信任我，他只让我一个人做这件事，而毫无疑问我会做到！”  
“你的计划是什么？”  
“这不关你的事！”  
“如果你告诉我，你想做什么我可以协助你——”  
“我不需要协助，我一个人就能做到！”  
斯内普看着对面的少年，他像一只刺猬般蜷缩起身体，向他露出尖锐的刺：“你今晚肯定是一个人，这是极为愚蠢的。没有放哨和后援，就在走廊里瞎转。这些都是最低级的错误——”  
“如果你没把克拉布和高尔关禁闭的话，我就有他们帮忙了！”  
“小声一点！”斯内普突然说，因为马尔福的声音因为激动而变大了。“如果你的朋友克拉布和高尔这一次想要通过黑魔法防御术的考试，他们就需要比现在多用点功——”  
“这有什么关系？”马尔福说。“黑魔法防御术——这整个就是一个笑话，是不是，一出戏？只要我完成了，谁还需要防御黑魔法似的——”  
“这是通往成功至关重要的一出戏，德拉科！”斯内普说。“如果我不会演戏的话，你觉得我这几年会待在哪儿？现在听我说！你不够谨慎，晚上到处走动被人抓到，而且如果你依靠的是克拉布和高尔这样的助手——”  
“我怎么会依靠他们？我只是利用！我还有更出色的人！”  
“那你为什么不信任我，我可以——”  
“我知道你打的什么主意。你想偷走属于我的荣誉！”  
又是一阵沉默，然后斯内普冷冷地说：“你说起话来还是像个孩子，德拉科。你需要冷静，我再问最后一遍，你的助手是谁？”  
“我没有助手，只有我一个就足以完成任务！”他厌烦地撇过头。  
斯内普抱臂冷哼：“好，那我再问得清楚一点，你和格兰杰小姐什么时候关系那么好了？”  
耳边极近处仿佛炸响一串惊雷，德拉科呆立在原地，像是中了束缚咒一般。他脸色灰败，神色木然，死死盯着斯内普蜡黄色的脸：“我不知道你在说什么，斯内普教授——”  
“如果你认为格兰芬多的格兰杰是一位出色的帮手，我不得不认为这是一个非常愚蠢的判断。”  
“教授。”他出言打断，神色尚且狰狞，“我还没有愚蠢到那个地步，只不过是从那个泥巴种和疤头的谈话里获取了灵感。”  
斯内普脸色一沉，仔细观察了他的面部表情，终于甩袖看向窗外。屋外的雪越下越大，风携裹着雪粒形成漩涡，隐隐有暴风雪的气势。“我不希望再听见‘泥巴种’这个词，德拉科。”  
——我也不愿再说。  
斯内普盯着屋外白色的风暴中心，拖长声调问：“你圣诞假期回马尔福庄园吗？你知道，他很迫切地想知道你的进度。芬利·格雷巴克也在旁边虎视眈眈。””  
马尔福身形一颤，“我知道，”他木然回答，像置身于冰雪之中，“我会让他满意的。”  
斯内普回过身来，看着少年摇摇欲坠的身形。“既然你不需要我的帮助，我只再多嘴一句——离赫敏·格兰杰远一点，她非常聪明。”  
德拉科狠狠地“啧”了一声。  
“我非常理解你父亲的被捕入狱让你心烦意乱，但是——”  
“我知道了，教授！”他狠狠扯住嘴角，勉强行了礼，保持基本的礼貌。然后头也不回地打开门离开，沿着走廊迈开大步走着，经过了斯拉格霍恩喧闹的办公室，在远处的一个拐角转了弯消失了。  
沿着楼梯下行，五光十色的灯饰逐渐失了光亮，周遭陷入黑暗之中。马尔福脚步飞快，好像身后穷凶极恶的猛兽追逐，一直下达一楼，走进露天的回廊中，漫天风雪呼啸着刮向他，他才刹住步伐，缺氧似的喘息。孱弱的胸膛剧烈地起伏，好像下一秒肋骨就会不堪重负插进肺里。  
谁来救救他，谁来救救他，回忆如潮水般涌来：马尔福庄园的大理石地板上鲜血如流水般汩汩流淌，死尸的恶臭充盈在屋内——全都是罪不至死的食死徒，对伏地魔忠心耿耿的奴仆，伏地魔却视若草芥。一向优雅的母亲跌坐在地上，洁白的皮肤染上灰尘。“好啊，好啊，我最得力的奴仆，我最忠心的仆人，卢修斯。看看他做的好事！”如蛇吐息般的嘶嘶声传来，鲜血染就的竖瞳紧紧锁定他，就像锁定一个猎物，冰冷的手指轻轻挑起他的下颏。“小马尔福，你不会像你父亲那样令我失望的吧？”  
“钻心剜骨！”黑魔头放声大笑着，好像看着他在污秽物里抽痛着打滚，是一件多么好笑的事情。他模糊听见母亲泣不成声的叫喊，可他无法回应，他尖叫着，哭喊着，觉得四肢百骸都被一寸寸捏断、碾碎、放在火中灼烧；他能感觉到手脚怪异地扭曲着纠缠在一起，好像已经成为无意义的肉条，他在血泊里翻滚、爬行、止不住地想要呕吐，甚至觉得五脏六腑“咣当”一声掉出来砸在地板上。  
谁来救救我，他全身不可自抑地颤抖着，脱力般靠着大理石柱坐下，寒风席卷着雪粒与冰渣刺在他身上。他却觉得一切痛楚都随着低温流逝走了。  
谁来救救我，他喉咙里发出溺水般的咕噜声。  
格兰杰——

Tbc


	7. Chapter seven

07.  
圣诞假期开始了，因神秘人的重新得势，这年留校的学生比往年多得多，但赫敏的宿舍只剩她一位。窗外呜呜呼啸的暴风雪还在持续着，赫敏在假期依然保持着早睡早起的好习惯，整理好衣服顺便拉开窗帘。暴风雪几乎埋没了霍格沃茨城堡，阴郁的苍穹下，肆虐的北风模糊了远处群山的轮廓。她叹了口气，坐在床上打开了床头挂着的鼓鼓的长袜，那是她获得的圣诞节礼物。哈利送的《梅林回忆录》、罗恩送的一大桶滋滋蜂蜜糖、海格送的乳脂软糖。“哦，梅林啊！”她无力地看着海格的礼物，那是能媲美胶水的软糖，可以完美帮你黏住双唇。她小心翼翼将那一坨用牛油纸包住的软糖拿出来，接着看到金妮送的柔顺剂，帕瓦蒂送的可修改羽毛笔。赫敏开心地拆开包装，礼物拥挤地摆满了床头柜，直到她在长袜底部摸到一个冰凉的触感——那是什么？她费力地将它从里面拿出来。  
——蕾丝连缀的绿色蛋白石项链。  
赫敏如被尖刺蛰般立即扬手将它抛出去，脊背上汗毛林立，华美的项链在空中划出一道完美的抛物线重重砸在地板上，在空旷无人的宿舍里发出巨大的响声。她浑身僵硬，如坠冰窟——这条项链和谋害凯蒂的那条极其相似，只不过比那条设计更加简约，仅有泪滴大小的蛋白石坠在顶端，像一颗痣点缀在美人锁骨间。  
怎么会？她如临大敌，抽出魔杖扶墙站起，好像被扔到角落的项链是一条嘶嘶扭动的毒蛇。她慢慢靠近，蛋白石在昏暗里幽幽发着绿光，美杜莎的眼睛般。“项链飞来。”她轻声说，绿光自黑暗中轻盈划过，她指挥着它落在已经被掏空的圣诞长袜上。  
“检测恶咒。”魔杖顶端喷出千丝万缕牛毛般的银色细丝，将项链如同蚕蛹般细细包裹，片刻后又迅速收回。没有吗？她有些愕然，又道：“探测魔力。”  
还是什么都没有。  
她皱眉，还是不敢放松。与那条被施了恶咒的项链如此相似，这显然不是一份单纯的圣诞礼物；不过与上次不同，这次不是无差别攻击，而是仅针对她——赫敏·格兰杰；与哈利有关吗，还是说仅仅是针对她呢；时间挑在圣诞假期，是想要一击毙命吗……  
不，不对，她恨恨地摇摇头，不死心地再次检测那条项链——没有，什么都没有，这仅仅是条简单的项链而已。为什么？看过那条恶咒项链的只有凯蒂、赫敏三人、以及麦格、斯内普教授和凶手，她不认为哈利罗恩有闲心和她开这种玩笑，这只有可能是凶手送的——  
为什么？送她一条普通项链是什么意思？既然没有下恶咒，那就代表并无恶意……难不成是栽赃嫁祸？还是仅仅是一个普通礼物呢？是她神经过敏了吗？赫敏眼神凶恶地盯着那条奢华美丽的项链，由于刚才失手将它扔掉，光滑的蛋白石表面裂开一条浅浅的痕迹，失了原本的璀璨。  
那是什么？她捻起长袜里露出的一角羊皮纸，上面用从书上裁剪下的字母拼成一句话——送给赫敏·格兰杰。  
她全身震悚，呆立原地。不知为何想起今早哈利离开时对她说的话。

“斯内普提出要帮助他！”他说。“他说他向马尔福的母亲承诺过要保护他，还立下了一个牢不可破誓言什么的——”  
“牢不可破誓言？这不可能！”  
“我听得清清楚楚。”他说完之后，赫敏坐在那儿想了想，然后说：“你不觉得——？”  
“——他是在假装提出帮助马尔福，这样就可以骗马尔福说出他在做什么？”哈利迅速抢白。  
“嗯，是的。”赫敏坦诚承认。  
“我就知道你会这么说，”哈利不大情愿地说。“可是这肯定证明了马尔福在计划着什么，这你总不能否认吧。”  
“对，我不否认。”她缓慢地回答。  
“而且他是在奉伏地魔的命令办事，就像我说的那样！”  
“嗯……他们俩谁真正提到了伏地魔的名字？”  
哈利皱起眉头努力回忆着：“我不敢肯定……斯内普肯定说过‘你的主人’，那还会是谁？”  
“我不知道，”赫敏咬着嘴唇，“也许他的父亲？”  
远处传来罗恩的催促声，哈利烦躁地回应一声，加快语速，略过这个话题，又换了个方向问。“那你从前听说过这个芬利·格雷巴克吗？”  
“是啊，听说过！”赫敏有些吃惊。“你也听说过啊，哈利！”  
“什么时候，魔法史课上？你知道得很清楚我从来不听……”  
“不是不是，不是魔法史——马尔福用他威胁过博金！”赫敏说。“在翻倒巷，你不记得了吗？他告诉博金说格雷巴克是他们家的老朋友，还会去检查他的进展！”  
哈利目瞪口呆地看着她：“我忘了！可这就证明了马尔福是个食死徒，否则他怎么能联系上格雷巴克，还告诉他该做什么！”  
“这个相当可疑”赫敏低声说。“除非……”  
“哦得了吧”哈利恼怒地说“你没法回避这个事实！”  
赫敏一愣，我没有回避，她想反驳。“……这可能只是一个凭空的威胁。”  
“你就是不愿相信，”哈利说，一手复又拨乱了本就凌乱的短发，“等着看谁是对的吧……你会认错的，赫敏。哦对了……”  
“你圣诞假期不回家，活点地图留给你，你一定要盯紧他！”  
一张被精心折叠的羊皮纸被塞进她的手心，她还没来得及说话，哈利就飞速跑走了，与罗恩一道消失在壁炉熊熊的火焰之中。魔法部安排了这趟临时的飞路网络连接，来把学生安全地送到家中。  
屋外寒风猛烈地撞击玻璃，发出“哐哐”的响动，赫敏泄气地揪住头发，摊开哈利给她的羊皮纸。  
“我庄重宣誓我不干好事。”  
纸上墨迹缓缓洇开。马尔福，真的会是你吗？她眼光扫到斯莱特斯公共休息室，并没有他的名字，图书馆，级长休息室，斯内普办公室……都没有。她不知为何松了口气，他有可能已经回家了呀哈利，你忽略了这点。  
她接着在纸上寻找麦格教授和邓布利多教授，都不在——项链在她手上就如同一个烫手山芋，就算真的是一个单纯的礼物，也还是谨慎些为好。好吧，她无奈叹口气，看来只能去找斯内普教授了，此刻他正在自己办公室里安静地坐着。她虽不像哈利对斯内普抱有极端的偏见，却也时常感到无法和他正常交流，但此刻情况特殊，也顾不及私人感情了。  
赫敏看向无辜躺着的项链，有些头疼地揉了揉额角，起身穿戴好外衣，缠上围巾，将项链严严实实裹在袜子里，施了个漂浮咒减少接触。  
走出公共休息室时，克鲁克山从火篝旁小碎步跑过来，试图攀上她的腿。“不行哦，今天不能出去。”她俯身摸了摸它柔顺的长毛，从内推开胖夫人画像爬了出去。  
“圣诞快乐！”胖夫人向她举杯，醉醺醺地说。“圣诞快乐。”赫敏也回答，担忧看见她绯红的脸颊和脚边数不清的空瓶，暗暗祈祷回来时她还能清醒地开门。  
她走下楼梯，小心翼翼跳过几个皮皮鬼设下的陷阱，看到走廊上悬挂的画像里空空如也，看来都去参加狂欢新年派对了。她一直向下走，一点点天光都被逐渐下沉的地面吞噬，这里阒然无声，听不见呼啸的北风，寂静得可怕，像在暗处预谋一场阴影。阴冷潮湿，燃烧的炉火也将息未息，带不来一丝暖意。目之所及看不到一点明亮的配色，深绿与黑色交织恍若实质般沉沉压在赫敏心上。真的会有人喜欢住在这种地方吗？人类难道不都是趋光趋暖的生物，真的有人能够违背天性吗？  
她站定在一栋铁质大门前，表面凸起的雕刻眼镜蛇栩栩如生，祖母绿宝石镶嵌在眼睛上，幽幽盯着来者。赫敏打了个寒战，提手敲了敲门。  
“请进。”  
她推门而入，整个屋子昏暗非常，悬浮的蜡烛及其吝啬地只照亮办公桌一方小小地盘，其他地方都像被暗物质充塞，模糊不能视物。  
“格兰杰小姐，不知大驾光临，有什么事吗？”斯内普从案前抬眼，正坐着直视她，一点点黄色灯光照亮他蜡黄色的脸，用一贯拖腔拉调的声音说。  
“您好，斯内普教授，我今天收到一个礼物，”她有些微的尴尬，魔杖指挥着项链落在桌上，“这条项链，和当初谋杀凯蒂的那条十分相似，我怀疑——”  
对面男人指骨在桌面磕碰了一下，引起一声清脆的撞击声，好像吃惊引起的条件反射，可当赫敏抬眼看时，他却早已恢复面无表情，只剩一双黝黑眼眸紧紧盯着项链，恍若饿虎扑食。  
“只有一条项链？还有别的吗？”  
“还有一张字条。”  
他接过字条，拿远了仔细端详，又将目光落在赫敏脸上，毒蛇般一寸一寸扫视，昏暗烛光下那双眼睛闪烁着模糊的绿光，像极了大门上雕刻的蛇的眼睛，她甚至怀疑那里面是否有深切的恨意。  
“教授？”终于忍不住这莫名带有敌意的眼神，她开口打断。  
他终于收回视线，油腻的黑色长发遮住脸，举起魔杖检查，熟悉的银色细丝喷涌而出，将幽绿蛋白石包裹，随后又从杖尖喷出一股蓝色水流，将那条项链仔仔细细洗涤了一遍。赫敏静静在旁边看着，莫名忐忑。  
“格兰杰小姐，你认为可能是谁送的呢？”  
“鉴于它与那条被施恶咒的项链有些相似，我认为很可能与伤害凯蒂的是同一个人。”  
“哦？还有吗？”  
“我，我不知道，”她脸色微红，心中暗斥，“我没有证据，还是谨慎——”  
“好，我知道了，”他有些不耐烦地打断，“这条项链我会好好保管，待邓布利多回来再与他细谈。”  
“可……”没想到事情进展地如此迅疾，她下意识踌躇，留在原地不愿离去。  
“怎么？舍不得？”他挑起一个了然又刻薄的笑容，“不如我提供一个新思路给你，怎么样？一条圣诞节匿名赠送的项链，格兰杰小姐，只有和高贵的救世主哈利·波特呆久了，才会脑子里处处阴谋论。”  
“凶手送一串项链给你，你是想说他爱慕于——”斯内普戛然收声，讽刺的语调在局促之间显得苍白。二人目光在空中相撞，他厌恶地皱眉，将椅子转过去背对她：“我对你的风流情史没有任何的兴趣。”  
“那么，恳请格兰杰小姐，”他说，“和某个倒霉鬼送她的礼物赶紧离开这里吧。”  
“教授——”她愕然又莫名，被他刻薄的解读憋红了脸，“我并不认为这只是一件表达心意的礼物。”  
“那就将它留在这里然后赶紧离开。”  
她被堵住了说辞，垂眸，那条项链在黑暗中莹莹发着光，像夏夜里一只轻盈的萤火虫。她咬牙，看向斯内普不留情面的背影，上前，也不用漂浮咒和袜子，直接将其拿起离开。“谢谢教授。”她说得咬牙切齿，怒气冲冲打开门。显然斯内普并没有将此事放在心上，但也证实这的确只是个普通礼物，那就说明它没有什么安全问题了。就算日后栽赃陷害，也有人作证。  
终于要离开这阴冷潮湿的地牢，她松了口气，自身后带上门。她不知道的是，斯内普在她离开时就转过身来，阴沉的视线一直追随着直到她离开，她颈肩红黄相间的围巾是这阴暗地牢里唯一鲜亮的颜色。  
“愚蠢。”他说，声调平平，没有愤怒，平视面前昏暗的虚空，不知道在责骂谁，又或者只是在陈述一个显而易见的事实。

Tbc


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个命运的岔路，局内人浑然不觉。

08.  
赫敏没想到在圣诞的第一天假期自己就不怎么好过，在她原本的设想里，放假的前几天自己应该在图书馆完成教授布置的作业；后几天可以再预习一遍还没学习的知识，或者去禁书区逛一圈。而现在她在这空坐了八小时，前两小时用来想这到底是谁的恶作剧，她不相信世上会有这样的巧合，礼物正好和凶器相像；后六个小时在磨牙凿齿的愤怒中写麦格教授的高级变形课论文。如果这只是凶手的一个无聊恶作剧，赫敏不得不承认他成功了，很显然她必须花费心神去思考幕后主使、该怎么处理这件麻烦事，她无法像对待嘲笑讽刺一样不屑一顾，因为这件事确实性命攸关。  
到底是怎么样卑劣狡猾的一个人，仅凭一件礼物就让她心神大乱——一件礼物，赫敏无法不忽视这个前提，这到底意味着什么？那个念头还没冒出来就被她迅速掐断，这只是一种传递给她的手段——爱慕？怎么可能，这天底下真的有如此危险、令人心力交瘁的爱慕吗？  
没有！她猛地站起，在平斯夫人叠声的催促下裹紧大衣离开。一事无成的一天，她忿忿地想，仅仅完成麦格和斯拉格霍恩教授的作业，本该能再多写点的，这样就能空出更多自由学习的时间。   
推开栎木大门，尖锐的风啸吹着哨子般顺衣服缝隙刺进她的皮肤，赫敏被冻得打冷战。太阳早已西沉，黑色如幕布般笼罩苍穹，只剩及膝的大雪微微反射着莹白的乳光，早有教职人员用魔法将走道清理出来，走道旁积雪堆积足有一人高——这是一场百年难遇的大暴雪，所有人都这么说。这并不是什么好兆头，特里劳妮神神叨叨地讲，这预示着某个人的生命将走向尽头。赫敏对此不以为然，她向来不信这些神神叨叨的预言，只有哈利和罗恩才会绞尽脑汁在羊皮纸上编排自己各式各样的悲运，比起装神弄鬼的占卜学，还是运用公式计算推演的算术占卜学更合她心意，因为只有确凿的证据才能打动她。  
狂风迎面吹来，似乎在与她分庭抗礼。赫敏只好拢紧衣襟，冒着被风割伤的风险顶着烈风向行，每走一步都像历经一场千里的跋涉。

——起先她还以为是风呼啸的哨声，或者是自己的幻听，可随着她与城堡后门的距离不断缩短，那声音也逐渐清晰。一声叠过一声，像幽灵的悲鸣，或者拖长的支离破碎的呜叫，带着凄厉的意味。“克鲁克山！”赫敏扬手挡风，却还是在张口的瞬间吃下一嘴的风雪冰渣，呛得她咳嗽起来。  
“咳，咳……克鲁克山，是你吗！”她惊慌起来，顶着风雪吃力奔跑，此时连白雪反射的微光都微不可见，沉甸甸的幕布遮住她的眼睛，她只能靠耳朵仔细辨别风声中凄厉的猫叫。  
若有若无的呼应忽然如丝线般被蛮力扯断，赫敏心下一跳：“克鲁克山，你在哪！”她沿着扫开的雪道向前跑，茫茫大雪中只能看见模糊的边界，风雪在空中旋转着形成巨大的漩涡，仿佛要将所有都摧枯拉朽地摧毁。肺里仿佛被冰块冻住，喉咙却犹如火炭再烧，每呼吸一口都有冰毫不留情地凌迟她。跌跌撞撞地向前，却在一处岔路猛地刹住，一边通向灯火光明的城堡，一边连接着斯莱特林地牢。  
“……克鲁克山？”她转向那条小径，有些迟疑地试探。一只姜黄色猫咪纹丝不动卧在松软的雪地上，皮毛几乎被白雪掩盖住，只剩鲜艳的猫尾在她的呼喊中有气无力地左右摇摆着回应。  
“你在做什么！”她几乎目眦欲裂，冲上前去就要抱住它。“难道不知道躲进城堡里吗！”冲上去的瞬间，脚下却踩到什么柔软的东西。赫敏低头一看，几乎要晕过去。  
“这、这是？”她抬起脚，厚实的雪地里露出一只手，衣袖上绣着银边滚绿色条纹。梅林呐，这到底是怎么回事！她双膝一软，条件反射地跪倒在地，试图从雪堆中将那人扒出来，克鲁克山纹丝不动地卧在那里，像是在保护着什么，只冲她喵喵叫，声声入耳，比发情期还撕心裂肺。  
她用手刨开堆积的大雪，指骨在接触雪花的一瞬间僵硬得难以弯曲伸展，像是机械零件锈住了一般，胳膊，半边身体，脸，金色头发——马尔福？！赫敏肝胆俱裂，早该想到，早该想到，克鲁克山最近和他打得火热，不是他还能有谁，还有谁能让克鲁克山在冰天雪地里卧上几个小时，只为护住心口帮他保住性命？积雪下马尔福的脸苍白中泛着乌青，嘴唇已经完全失了血色，融化的雪水在他的眉毛和脸颊上结成细小的碎冰，除了胸口由克鲁克山护住的余温，别处都如冰雕般寒冷。  
“马尔福，马尔福？”她拍打少年的脸颊，想要将他唤醒。马尔福无知无觉，眉头紧蹙，金色细发几乎都结成缕冻成冰锥。她暗自咬牙，俯身凑近胸口听他的心跳——却只能听到自己爆裂般的心跳在耳膜里如鼓声咚咚，热血沸腾般逆流进血管。  
好吧，管你是死是活，我不能见死不救，赫敏将他从雪地上拖起来，抽出魔杖变出捧明亮的红色火焰，让其自由漂浮在空中，照亮前方的路。随后对他施了个漂浮咒，马尔福如同死人般僵硬地飘在空中，赫敏抓住他的双臂，交叉穿过自己的脖颈，勉强将他固定在背上。克鲁克山早从他身上跳下来，僵直着腿围着赫敏打转，看起来又虚弱又焦急。  
背着个男人，她已经无暇顾及猫咪了。“克鲁克山，跟我去找庞弗雷夫人！”她咬牙喊道，竭力分神维持火焰在空中的稳定，好不叫它被狂风吹走。  
马尔福，坚持住啊。她咬牙在心里念到，虽然你待我十分恶劣，但我也不愿看到你被冻死。风吹得她睁不开眼睛，马尔福漂浮在她背后，如一张旗帜随风的方向左右摇摆，少年长成的重量到底不可小觑，一阵狂风席卷，赫敏踉跄着跪倒在雪地里，膝盖火辣辣地疼，马尔福沉沉压在背上，下一秒就因漂浮咒的作用要被吹走。  
“马尔福——”她敏捷抓住他的手臂，挣扎着起身虎扑般压住他，吐出口中的雪沫，她紧咬牙关变出一节麻绳。果然仅凭双臂固定还是太勉强了吗，赫敏暗唾自己忽如其来的愚蠢，在风的反作用力下挣扎着将马尔福牢牢绑在背上，由于漂浮咒的作用，即便背在身上也不会感觉到重量。她踉跄地站起，重新变出一朵红色火焰，先前那一个已经在摔跤的时候被吹走了，活动一下扭伤的脚踝，她垂眸和前面回头等她的猫说：“走吧！”  
前方城堡大厅里暖黄色的灯光透过窗户泄出来，如温水般温暖而牢靠。就快要获救了，少年冰冷的皮肤贴在她颈侧，金发上的冰凌融化流进她脖子里。你这个混蛋一定要坚持住啊，赫敏喃喃自语，在举步维艰的寒风中又向前迈了一步。

Tbc


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真相隐藏在白雪之下。

09.  
冷，无穷无尽的寒冷。  
咸腥的海水漫过鼻腔令他窒息，重力拖拽着脚踝使他下坠，苍白的大手扼住咽喉，他连挣扎的力气也无，只静静下沉。  
下沉，下沉。  
黑色犹如蚕蛹般包裹着他，密不透风，看不见一丝光亮。  
终于……一切都要结束了吗？他任由窒息感蔓延，肺泡在体内爆炸，血腥气涌上神经末梢，说不出一句话来。  
“德拉科，德拉科……妈妈只剩下你了……你、你一定要——”  
“德拉科，为我杀死邓布利多，这是马尔福家族仅剩的机会。”  
“不能再犯任何错误，马尔福家族荣耀几百年，不能单单毁在你手上！”  
“你以为你是救世主吗，没人会纵容你的愚蠢！”  
“想想你父亲吧，在阿兹卡班里忍受摄魂怪的折磨！”  
不，不，不！他猛烈挣扎起来，下坠的速度却愈来愈快，头顶凝固的深蓝色倒映在眼底，仿佛冰川在海底的倒影。“呜呜呜……”他吐出一连串泡沫，嗓眼处血腥气泛上来，胸骨仿佛被一掌拍碎，肋骨深深扎进肺里。  
不，还不能死，还不是时候！  
“马尔福，马尔福？快醒醒！”  
是谁在说话？  
“马尔福，醒来！”  
凝固的深蓝流动起来，一条狭小的缝隙裂开，有光透过流动的水折射进来——不，那不是光，是一小团红色的火焰，像一个发光水母般靠近他。  
你终于来救我了吗？他欣慰地喃喃自语，伸出指尖去触碰。水母柔和地漂浮着，如同一颗年轻的心脏，水母翼的边缘有许多细小的触手，触手的前端有刺胞，那里盛满了最烈的毒药，但他还是像拥抱情人一样将那团火焰揉进胸膛，任凭刺胞线顶端射出管线，将毒液推入心脏，只当做是被拯救的代价。  
他早已身中剧毒。  
我等了你好久，非常久……你终于还是来了。  
……

他豁然睁开眼睛。  
头顶是洁白的天花板，窗外落日的余韵渲染上去，像洁白画布上一层层刷上油彩，先是跳跃的火红、活泼的橙红、橘黄、淡粉，层层叠叠，循序渐染。一株檞寄生将凋未凋，皎洁的白色花瓣如同生命般热烈。室内火炉烧得正旺，一点木柴干燥的气息丝丝缕缕萦绕。身旁的少女正低着头刷刷地写作业，羽毛笔摩擦着羊皮纸发出宁静安好的声音，蓬乱的长卷发在夕阳的照射下流淌着液体般的质地。  
他还活着，好好活着，马尔福再次闭上眼睛，从未这么明确地感知自己在这世界上的存在。  
“喂，马尔福，醒了就起来好吧。”一声怒气冲冲的女音响起，“你已经睡了三天了。”  
他皱眉，知道美梦到此为止。“格兰杰小姐，没人教导你在别人休息的时候应该保持安静吗？”  
笔被重重拍进木桌里。“没人教你要懂得知恩图报吗？”赫敏毫不留情顶回去。  
他的心痛楚地皱缩，一时间竟说不出一句话，无数记忆再次如同浪潮席卷而来，将其拖入无底深渊，恍然间竟回到用冰冷浇筑而成的马尔福庄园，空寂的大殿上他哀嚎着如同一张被揉皱的废纸。  
——太慢了，竟然没有丝毫进展，德拉科，我亲爱的孩子，如果你不是你曾发誓一心效忠，我还以为你有什么瞒着我。  
——不，我的主人！我从来不曾隐瞒！  
——是吗，那让我来看看。马尔福家的小少爷，三个月以来到底做了些什么，摄魂取念！

“喂，马尔福！你怎么了？说话。”少女的声音如刀剑撕裂虚空，温暖的手探上他的额头。  
他发出溺亡般的嘶声，嫌恶地别过脸，扬手用力挥开她的善意，用刻薄维持自己的尊严。“啪！”手背相撞的清脆声音响起，像镰刀一瞬间隔开虚假的和睦。“我可没求你救我，是你多管闲事。”  
室内的光影一寸寸暗下去，就如二人间有限的时间在沉默中悄悄流逝。“是啊，怪我自作多情！”好心得不到回应，赫敏也沉下脸。他金色细眉紧紧蹙着，像金丝线绣在冰冷的陶瓷上，显出一种脆弱的迷人气质。她仅看着他的脸，就不由放轻了声音：“反正我也没想过你会报答我。”  
“呵，”他极清晰沉重地冷笑一声，这氛围太过温馨，她表现地太过柔情，这一切都是假的，他无比清晰地告诉自己。“见义勇为、行动力过剩，这不就是格兰芬多特点吗！”  
“你在胡说什么？马尔福，你会好好说话，好好表达感谢吗！”她不可思议地瞪大双眼，后退几步与他拉开距离，“难道要眼睁睁看你被冻死，或者你是在寻死？你——算了，你是病人，我不和你吵。”  
这话却像个导火索，一瞬间引线燃烧殆尽，火线点燃炸弹：“我从来没求你救我！这一切不都是你强加于我的吗！”他歇斯底里，几乎是憎恶地瞪着她，她故作退让的表情令人恶心、她廉价的怜悯更是令人作呕。“格兰杰，你知道我有多讨厌你吗！你永远那么自以为是，永远认为自己是正确的！你从来没想过在给予之前先想想别人是不是乐于接受！你有什么资格高高在上虚情假意地怜悯别人！”  
“马尔福，你知道你自己到底在说什么吗！”  
他的心迟疑了一下，那是她给的最后一次机会。他注意到她格外憔悴，眼窝深黑，似乎积累了彻夜的疲惫，棕发乱如蓬草，似乎已经很久没有休息并好好打理自己了，注意到这一点使他痛苦又愤怒。她不该、也不可以，故作聪明。“我说，格兰杰，我、讨、厌、你，听懂了吗？”  
“那你之前所有的举动该如何解释？”赫敏深吸一口气，并未被他的神经质所激怒。“你在古代魔文课上……”她戛然而止，少女的矜持令她无法将那些暗流涌动的悸动明明白白讲出来。  
“解释什么？”他不屑嗤声，如同浪迹花丛的蝴蝶对一朵雏菊的质问感到惊异。这种高傲姿态他不知做作演过多少次，却只有今日感到痛彻心扉的痛苦。“格兰杰，你还真是自作多情。”  
什么叫伤人伤己，他终于懂了，但还是在病床上挺直脊梁，使自己显得不那么软弱。  
“好，好！”赫敏再次后退，像是无法控制体内的怒气，又像他是蠕动的蛙卵一样令人恶心。只有珍藏心底的秘密被毫不留情戳破时，才会卷起波涛汹涌理智尽失的愤怒。“马尔福，一直以来都是你对我恶语相向，我从来没有做出反击，那是因为我一直认为那只不过是你的幼稚。可我现在才知道，不过是这一切都是因为你的无可救药！如果再给我一次机会，我绝不会救你，就让你和克鲁克山一起冻死好了！”  
“你！”  
门外脚步声响起，庞弗雷夫人快速走进来，激烈的对峙被打破，二人这时倒是默契地收声。庞弗雷夫人一边矫健地越过赫敏探手试了试马尔福的体温，一边不由分说地将一种装在杯子里，散发着恶臭的魔药灌进他喉咙里。赫敏看着他被呛住的狼狈模样，竟一点也不觉得好笑。只胡乱收拾桌上的课本和作业，心里像嚼了苦艾般发酸发涩，毫无章法地塞进书包里。由于高傲的自尊心受到伤害，她不屑于再和他争吵，只对庞弗雷夫人说：“既然马尔福已经醒了，那我就先回去了。”  
“好，辛苦你了，”慈眉善眼的女人递给她一剂魔药，“这个给你的猫喝，喝完就差不多了，它的症状要稍微轻些。”  
“好，谢谢您，夫人。”  
她慢腾腾转过身去，预备再次离开，斜阳在她身后拉出一道长长的影子，时间再次在二人之间凝固。若是时间可以静止，此刻就能永恒——那是一种难堪的沉默，她一直背着身，给他一个接近的机会，可他过分了解自己，没有再近一步的勇气。  
沉重的大门开合，连最后一丝光线也湮灭，室内一切都褪了颜色，只剩下枯萎凋谢的白。马尔福收回视线，顺从地受庞弗雷夫人摆布，心再次被寒冷包裹。  
“那是什么？”  
他的视线顺着夫人的动作停留在桌上的一个空玻璃瓶上，那是个被洗干净的果酱瓶，瓶里装着跳跃的红色火焰，像极了那只深海里向他而去的发光水母。马尔福像被蛊惑了一般，伸手将瓶子握在手心，仿佛要隔着玻璃感受它的温度。  
“哦，那是赫敏小姐留下的，你昏迷的时候一直喊冷，她就做了个瓶子放在你床头。”  
是吗，他怔忪，只狠狠将瓶子压进胸口，像是要把它按进胸膛直至与血与骨合二为一，仿佛只有这样才能让温暖照亮他苍白荒芜的心。

Tbc


	10. Chapter ten

10.  
圣诞假期快要结束的时候，这场连续数日的暴风雪也进入尾声。呜呜呼啸的狂风终于停歇，群山顶上湛蓝连接着纯白，阳光映射着皎洁的雪光，灿烂得让人睁不开眼睛。  
自那次争吵过后，赫敏只在吃饭的时候见过他，他坐在斯莱特林的长桌上，孤零零一个人，一副形影萧索的可怜模样。她轻蔑地移开目光，确信自己已经不会被他的外表所蛊惑了。可当他寡淡的灰眸忽然有感应似的看向她，赫敏还是克制不住地心里一颤。  
“我不会再帮你写作业了。”她把那摞作业甩给马尔福时，他只是低着头，并没有什么特别的表示，好像连抬脸都是浪费力气。也许从一开始就是错的，所以也不用费力去挽回：他找代写作业的由头与她建立联系，而她放纵这种发展；他莫名其妙地夸她美丽，她亦并未斥责他的孟浪；他昏迷在风雪之中，她自愿救他。但这又代表了什么呢？什么都没有，他是斯莱特林，是食死徒的儿子；而她是格兰芬多，是救世主的朋友。一个错误的苗头刚刚冒芽，就被毫不留情地掐断了。  
毫无疑问，这才是真正正确的，莫要再行差踏错半步。赫敏这样对自己说，心头却涌起空落落的酸涩。

学生们返校的晚上，空荡荡的校园重新热闹起来，赫敏从海格那里回来时，正好看见哈利一行被拦在胖夫人那里。  
“小丑手杖。”罗恩自信地说，他们已经走到了胖夫人那儿，她的脸色看上去比平时要更苍白，被罗恩响亮的声音吓了一跳。  
“不。”她说。  
“什么叫‘不’？”  
“换了新口令。”她说。“请不要喊叫。”  
“可是我们回家去了，我们怎么会——？”  
“哈利！金妮！”  
赫敏匆匆向他们走了过来，脸上红扑扑的穿戴着斗篷、帽子和手套。  
“我刚刚去看了海格和巴克——我是说——你们知道的，”她气喘吁吁地说。“你们圣诞节过得好吗？”  
“是啊，”罗恩马上说，“生了好多事情，鲁弗斯·斯克林——”  
“我有件东西要给你，哈利，”赫敏既没有看罗恩，也没有表现出她听到了罗恩说的话。“哦，等一下——口令。戒酒。”  
“正确。”胖夫人无力地说，打开画像，露出了肖像洞。  
“她怎么了？”哈利问。  
“很显然，在圣诞节期间放纵了一把。”赫敏翻了翻眼珠，带头往挤满人的公共休息室走去。“她和她的朋友维奥莱特喝光了那幅画里所有的酒，就是楼下魔咒课教室走廊旁‘醉酒的修道士’那幅。不管怎样……”  
她在口袋里翻了一阵子，掏出了一卷带有邓布利多字迹的羊皮纸。  
“太好了！”哈利赶紧解开了它，发现邓布利多的下一堂课就安排在明天晚上。“我有一大堆的事儿要告诉他——还有你。我们坐下来说——”  
可就在此时突然传来一声响亮的尖叫：“罗罗！”拉文德·布朗不知从哪儿飞奔过来，投入了罗恩的怀抱。旁边的几个人吃吃地笑了起来，赫敏也清脆地笑了，她说：“这儿有张桌子……过来吧金妮？”  
“不了，谢谢。我说好了要去和迪安见面的。”赫敏敏锐注意到她的声音并不是很热情，目送她的背影离开，抛下了正进行着直立式摔跤比赛的罗恩和拉文德，赫敏领着哈利坐到了那张空桌子旁。  
“你的圣诞节过得怎么样？”  
“哦，不是很好。”她耸了耸肩，“这个等会再说。你在‘罗罗’的家里过得如何？”  
“我马上就告诉你，”哈利说，“赫敏你就不能——？”  
“对，我不能。”她平淡地说。“所以别徒劳了。”  
“你也知道，我以为经过了一个圣诞假期——”  
“是胖夫人喝光了一桶酿造了五百年的葡萄酒，哈利，不是我。你想告诉我什么重要消息？”  
她看上去太凶了，哈利知道这时和她争辩也没用，于是放弃了罗恩的话题，问她马尔福的情况。  
……实际上这两个人她都不是很想聊。  
“哈利。我可以很确切地告诉你，马尔福不是食死徒，至少现在不是。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我亲眼看到了他的左臂。”  
意料之中的震惊表情，头顶上几缕翘起的黑毛使他看起来有点傻：“你是怎么做到的？你不会冲上去卷他的袖子吧！”  
赫敏翻了个白眼：“当然不可能，你想什么呢！”顿了顿，她犹豫着把那条蛋白石项链和在雪地里遇到马尔福并救他的过程告诉了哈利，但省略了最后吵架的部分。  
“所以说马尔福送了你一条蛋白石项链恐吓你？”  
赫敏再次翻了个白眼：“我可没说是马尔福送的，我只说是凶手送的。”哈利张口就要辩驳，赫敏抢白道：“不要再把重点放在他身上了！他昏迷的时候我已经检查过他的左臂了，确实没有。”  
“他不是食死徒，不表明他没有谋害凯蒂啊！”  
“如果不是食死徒，他为什么要伤害凯蒂？”  
哈利卡顿，暂停，沉默，赫敏松了一口气。  
“那条项链，为什么会送给你？凶手的下一个目标是你吗？”  
她摇摇头，满面愁绪：“不知道……我去找了斯内普教授，他确认里面没有恶咒。况且，若是威胁恐吓，为什么不直接写‘下一个目标就是你。’呢？”  
“斯内普！”哈利一脸厌恶，“你忘了他和马尔福的牢不可破誓言了吗！他当然不会说实话！”  
“哈利——”她撑着额头叹气，已经感到耐心耗尽，“说了多少遍，不是马尔福，而且在学生安全问题上斯内普也不会隐瞒的！”  
“你就是不愿相信，赫敏，”谈话到这种地步已经无法进行，哈利不耐烦地揉乱头发，“你会后悔的，绝对是马尔福，我有预感——”  
“那你解释下他为什么要送我项链？”赫敏尖刻地反驳。  
“我不知道，”他沉吟着，“或许，他喜欢你？毕竟你救了他。”  
“哈利！那是收到项链之后的事。”她严肃地制止他继续说下去——你什么都不知道，哈利。他非但不喜欢我，还极端厌恶我，甚至用最锋利的语言攻击我，在我救了他之后。  
而不幸的是，这次我没能像往常一样忽视他，只因我的眼中已有了他的倒影，我被深深地中伤了。  
“好吧，”交谈走到末路，二人不约而同地换了个方向，剑指最核心的问题，“那你知道为什么他会晕倒在雪地里吗？”  
“庞弗雷夫人说是劳累过度。”  
“你信吗？”  
“庞弗雷夫人又不是食死徒，她绝不会帮马尔福隐瞒，”赫敏翻了个白眼，“但她提到，马尔福之前可能喝了种魔药，才在冰天雪地里那么久都没有冻死。”  
哈利沉吟：“你的意思是，那魔药掩盖了他的真实身体状况？”  
沉默数秒，她缓慢而沉重地回答：“是。”  
四周喧闹如同潮水褪去，留给他们一个空白而窒息的空间，赫敏在哈利犀利目光的逼视下，如一条脱水的鱼。  
“那么你也承认，他的确在密谋什么喽？”他勾起一个得意的笑容。  
“是。”这声简单的回答清晰而饱含耻辱，她必须直面心中不该有的一丝包庇之心。  
“我早说了嘛，你们都不信……不过，到底在密谋什么，才会累倒在雪地里？”  
“不知道，”她摇头，试图重新让公正冷静的思绪占据头脑，“但第一天放假早上，我曾通过地图查看，他的名字不在上面……有可能是回家，也有可能——”  
“我们必须要查清楚他在干什么！赫敏。”她还没说完，哈利就一脸兴奋地打断，摩擦拳掌好似猎物近在咫尺。  
赫敏无语：“哈利，你清醒一点，有邓布利多教授在，你以为他还能做什么？”  
“我们可以跟踪他……”  
“哈利！”  
哈利清醒过来，看到赫敏震惊的眼神，舌头一拐，说：“——但我还有魁地奇训练和家庭作业要完成。”对面女孩明显地松了口气。  
那晚剩下的时光在他们俩对魔法部的共同谩骂中和平度过了，她和罗恩一致认为魔法部在去年那样地对待了哈利之后如今又来要求他去帮忙，真是厚颜无耻。  
第二天早上开始的新学期给了六年级学生一个惊喜，公共休息室的布告牌昨天夜里钉上了一张大告示：幻影显形培训。  
学生们都沸腾起来，那一天到处都有人在谈论这门即将到来的课程；人们似乎十分看好这种随意消失和重现的能力。  
“幻影显形……”赫敏跟在哈利后面，排队登记名字交学费，显得忧心肿肿，“我们还没有接触过这种魔法，是不是？整个人消失又重现，如果不小心就会解体。”  
“我不知道，”哈利说。“也许你自己做的时候好一些？邓布利多带着我做的时候我感觉不是太舒服。”  
她刚要回答，就被后面一声甜腻的“猜猜我是谁哇－哇？”打断——拉文德就悄悄出现在罗恩身后，偷偷地蒙上了他的眼睛，旁若无声地咯咯笑着。  
赫敏厌烦地皱了皱眉头，闭紧嘴唇大步离开，并且发现心中再没有妒火中烧的情绪出现。这其实在她的意料之中，但就像快速吸收新知识一样，她很快就接受了这一事实：因为罗恩惹上考麦克·麦克拉根、德拉科·马尔福，这些超出她的掌控范围，就像没有及时预习的课本一样令人手足无措。她必须要将生活中的一切牢牢掌握在手心才能安心。至于那些脱轨的——马尔福并肩和布雷斯走过去，看样子是刚报完名赶去上课。  
他空洞冷淡的灰眸扫过她，再毫无波澜地移开，并无任何停顿，仿佛她只是个不起眼无生命的物件。赫敏只觉得心脏紧缩，在他目光刺过来的瞬间毫无征兆地延迟一秒，紧接着再无碍地跳动，似乎一切都不曾发生。  
“赫敏，等等我！”哈利从罗恩和拉文德身边跑开，径直追来，亲昵地与她并排走，瘦长身形挡住耀眼的金发，于是赫敏也不留痕迹地收回视线。他之于她，是个无法解构的粒子，是一道未曾见过的难题，是赫敏顺风顺水的顺利人生中第一道冰冷不留情面的挫折。而对于赫敏而言，她决不允许有打败她高傲自尊的存在。

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
场地上的雪随着一月的到来而融化，取而代之的则是寒冷和潮湿。紫灰色的云朵低低的挂在城堡上空，突然下起来的一场雨使草地变得更加泥泞。赫敏自新学期开始后，就着手准备幻影移形的相关事项，并协助哈利查找魂器的相关资料。幻影移形课在室外的场地上举行，因为众所周知，霍格沃茨是无法幻影移形的。课程被特别安排在周六早晨，这样他们就不会错过任何一门正常课程。  
虽然赫敏表现得神经质般地紧张，但仍是一众学生中学习进度最快的那个。威尔基教授对她赞赏有加。每次课上他们都相距五英尺，试图将自己移动到面前的木圈之中，秘诀是把精力集中在预期的目的地上，并在原地旋转，感觉自己正在进入虚无之中，从容不迫地移动。赫敏在第一次课快下课的时候就掌握了秘诀，虽然还不熟练，但已经超过大部分学生了。威尔基教授十分赞赏，连苍白的脸都微微红润起来，这使他看起来不再像尊玉雕。他的脸色苍白得有些奇怪，长着透明的睫毛和束状的头发，身上带着一种虚无飘渺的气质，仿佛一阵狂风就可以把他吹走。赫敏猜测是长期的移行和显形给他的身体造成了损耗，又或许这种弱不禁风的体格对任何想消失的人来说都是非常理想的。  
每当教授大声夸奖她时，各个学生的眼神都越过湿冷的阴云汇聚在她的头顶，艳羡或嫉妒地目睹她被极力表扬。每当这时，赫敏都觉得有道灼人的视线穿透潮湿的空气，像烙印般带着恶毒的火苗燃烧着刻在她后颈上。她风轻云淡地拨散浓密的长发，试图遮住那道有如实质的目光。  
我知道你憎恶我，但我不会因为你的厌恶而改变自己，她这么想着，维持着得体的微笑。你活该永远注视着我，却拿我毫无办法。这一切并非无解，只怪你不敢迈出第一步。  
每节课都会有人因意志不坚决而发生裂体，今天是赫夫帕夫的苏珊·博恩斯，在一阵尖叫声和紫色烟雾升腾后，威尔基教授轻飘飘地宣布下课，成功解放了躁动不安的学生们。赫敏一偏头，就看到熟稔靠过来的哈利，不由自主地勾了勾唇角，他虽有时冲动又固执，却永远在他身边，不远不近。与之相较的，罗恩和拉文德黏黏腻腻，已经很久没跟他们一起走了。  
下课时已近黄昏，粼粼碎金铺满湖泊，天边的鸭蛋黄被远山一口咬下半个去，天色也黯淡了不少，这时天气已回温些许，零星一点暖意全融在金灿灿的夕阳里，随着黑暗的吞噬逐渐熄灭冷淡，天地间一时又像被浇灭的木炭般凉彻心扉。湖边停留的学生们也陆陆续续起身离开，昏沉的光影下人影也模糊在背景里，哈利大声抱怨着斯内普布置的作业太多。  
“赫敏，你可以帮我看看论文的第一段吗？就一段！”他双手伸直合掌做乞求状。  
“别想了，作业要自己做。”赫敏毫不留情拒绝他。  
他们沿湖泊边缘向前走，水中破碎的倒影与漆黑的树影融为一体。赫敏颇好笑地翻了个白眼，与他拉开一点距离，躲开他粘人的目光。  
就在这时，前方忽然传来一阵喧闹声，像撕裂黑色绸缎一般，昏暗的夜幕被陡然照亮，一串金色火花燃烧着划破天际。  
“怎么了？”他们不明所以地对视，顺着骚乱的人群跑起来。  
前方人群尖叫着散开，原来是皮皮鬼点燃了韦斯莱兄弟的烟花，不知道是谁偷藏起来的烟花此刻在不算完全黑暗的天空尽情燃烧着，还能看到远处模糊的云朵被一瞬间照亮，又在下一秒被黑暗吞噬。惊叫声与欢笑声混合在一起，火光转瞬即逝，簌簌烟灰落下，黯淡天色下竟如同落雪一般。赫敏站在原地，仰头欣赏着这一场不算完美的烟花，恍惚间竟又回到银装素裹的冬日。  
天上烟花盛放，湖面也倒映着生如夏蝉的花火，仿佛水中的另一个深深世界，沉醉进去即可大梦一场。赫敏不禁微微松懈了心神，朝湖对岸望去，忽明忽灭的光影里，有穿黑袍的少年长身玉立，仰脸朝天空望去。璀璨的花火在他如玉的面貌上镀上一层金粉，竟如珍珠般闪烁着温润的光泽。  
烟花被施了魔法，时而组成一条火龙，时而变幻成一张鬼脸，还会追着人跑，烧了学生的巫师袍子，叫人狼狈逃窜，皮皮鬼开心地在空中飘来飘去，发出“咯咯”的怪叫声，场面一时热闹极了。赫敏却被钉住脚跟，怔怔看着湖对岸的少年安静地伫立在黑暗中，在烟花炸开的一瞬间被照亮面庞，露出一个浅浅笑容来，稀薄得如早春湖面上化开的冰，在逐渐湮灭消失的烟花下如梦如露，一如这场刹那花火，短暂绽放后就凋零了。  
“赫敏，麦格教授带着血人巴罗来了，我们走吧。”哈利在旁边小声说。  
她惊醒，仓促应了声“好”。在抬眸看时，黑幕已经完全笼罩下来，只能模糊看出个移动的人影，隔着宽广的湖泊，赫敏无论如何也看不清那个穿黑袍的少年了，就算他的发色灿烂如金，也抵不过偌大无边无际的黑暗；就算赫敏有意追寻，也跨不过深不见底的湖泊。  
算了，她在心底叹口气，踏着烟花碎成粉糜的尸体，向城堡走去。  
那时，她天真地以为他们不算纠葛的纠缠到此为止，可她不曾想，日后还有更险恶的陷阱等她一脚踏入，万劫不复。

从二月到三月天气没有什么变化，只是刮风取代了潮湿。一条贴在所有休息室的布告栏里的消息引起了所有人的不满——下周去霍格莫德的旅行取消了。罗恩非常暴躁，没理会拉文德的撒娇，凑到她与哈利面前抱怨。  
“那天是我的生日！”他说，“我一直期盼着那天！”  
“并不是非常出乎意料，是不是？”哈利说，“自从发生了凯蒂那事。”  
她还没有从圣芒戈回来。而且，更多的失踪案在预言家日报上被报道出来，包括霍格沃茨学生们的一些亲戚。  
“但是现在我能期待的只有幻影移形了！”罗恩脾气暴躁的说，“盛大的生日庆祝……”  
上了三次课，幻影移形证明了它比以前学过的课都难，尽管有更多的几个人成功的使他们身体的一部分与自己分离了。挫败的情绪越来越高，有相当一部分人开始讨厌威尔基教授和他的三个D，他们给他想了一对绰号，最有礼貌的一个是狗鼻粪脑。赫敏越来越难看到马尔福，甚至在斯内普的黑魔法防御课上，由此可见其他课出勤率更是少得可怜。即使迫不得已被“关禁闭”的理由威胁，他亦是踩着铃声进教室，铃声没响就火速将书包甩在背上踢开凳子离开了。  
他到底在忙什么？每每产生这样的想法，赫敏都如火炙般在下一秒立刻将他清除脑后。为什么要关心他？为什么要在意他的事情？她对他没有丝毫兴趣，相似的错误也不会再犯一遍。哈利倒是每天都蠢蠢欲动试图跟踪，但堆积如山的家庭作业和摩擦不断的魁地奇球队将他的预谋腰斩了，更别提罗恩每天都试图用哈利当靶子来摆脱拉文德无孔不入的纠缠。赫敏冷笑，心知他是后悔了，但又不敢主动开口提出分手，只好隐晦地冷处理，试图逼拉文德先开口。  
懦弱，她暗斥。到了这个份上，面对罗恩的种种示好，她也不再有任何幸灾乐祸或暗自窃喜的情绪了，就像大火燎原，心中只剩下枯草成灰，和一点自己不屑承认，对方都不知道的暗自较劲，仿佛若她泄露了这隐秘的爱意，就会在那个刻薄骄傲的少年面前一败涂地，所以不听不看不关心，好像就能把这份不该有的情愫连根拔断。

三月第一天与平日没什么不同，赫敏早早给罗恩准备的生日礼物已经在昨夜里由家养小精灵送到他床前。她穿戴好衣物，步入公共休息室却没迟迟等不到哈利，按以往的惯例可能是起晚了，再加上今天是罗恩生日，昨夜秉烛夜谈也不是没可能。赫敏不以为然，摸摸在壁炉旁打盹的克鲁克山，独自前往大礼堂吃早餐，可有些奇怪的是，直到学生们稀稀拉拉起身前往教室时，她都没看到两个男孩的影子。莫不是到现在都没醒？她心里奇道，以前也会偶尔出现这种情况……好吧，今天就让两个难兄难弟巩固他们坚实的兄弟情谊罢。  
她一甩书包，独自前往教室上课，今天她要上算术占卜，与他们的课没有重叠，因此也不再知道他们有没有迟到。希望吧，她冷哼，最近他们实在太松懈，一个忙着谈恋爱，一个忙着魁地奇和跟踪，哪有宝贵时间分出来给学习。  
今天的赫敏一如既往地在下课后前往图书馆，沿路的山毛榉树已经长出了鲜嫩的绿芽，一点点仿佛春蚕吐丝，草地远看也蒙上一层潋滟的鲜绿色，走近却几乎看不大出来。天空从灰白的壳子里裂出点淡蓝色来，几卷云丝轻薄地漂浮着。惠风和畅，一切都焕然一新，连赫敏都忍不住脚步轻快，心里列的学习计划长长一串，势必将今天每个零碎时间都填满。  
可惜天不如人愿，当金妮风风火火推开图书馆大门，并一眼从人群中锁定她时，赫敏就知道必然出了什么大事。  
“赫敏，跟我来！”金妮不由分说地扯了她手臂就要走，连给她收拾书包的时间都不留。  
“怎么了？”她在金妮的铁腕下挣扎着试图将书塞进包里。  
“罗恩出事了！”  
“什么？”  
金妮转过脸来，眼眶里盈满泪水：“我说，罗恩他，出事了！”

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
“那么总而言之罗恩的这个生日过得并不算好？”弗雷德说。  
已经是晚上了，校医院里静悄悄的，窗帘拉得严严实实，灯也点上了。罗恩是唯一的一个病号。哈利、赫敏和金妮坐在他的周围，他们已经在门外等了一天，一旦有人进出就往里面张望。庞弗雷夫人直到八点钟才把他们放进来。弗雷德和乔治是十点之后到的。  
“这不是我们想象中的送礼物的场景。”乔治冷酷地说，他把一大包礼物放到了罗恩的床头柜上，坐到了金妮身边。  
“是的，在我们构思的那一幕里他是神志清醒的。”弗雷德说。  
“我们一直等在霍格莫德村，想给他个惊喜——”乔治说。  
“你们在霍格莫德？”金妮抬起头问道。  
“我们正在考虑买下佐科笑话店。”弗雷德郁闷地说。“开一家霍格莫德分店，可是你们要是再也不能在周末来买东西的话我们就吃不了兜着走了……不过别管那个了。”  
他拖过一把椅子坐到了哈利身边，看着罗恩苍白的脸。  
“这到底是怎么回事，哈利？”  
哈利站在一旁又把故事重讲了一边，他似乎已经给邓布利多给麦格给庞弗雷夫人给赫敏和金妮讲过一百遍了。  
“……然后我把牛黄塞进了他嘴里，他才喘得稍微缓和了点儿，斯拉格霍恩跑去找人帮忙，麦格和庞弗雷夫人过来了，她们把罗恩送到了这儿。她们认为他问题不大。庞弗雷夫人说他可能要待上一周左右……坚持服用后悔药……”  
“天哪，幸亏你想到了牛黄。”乔治低声说。  
“幸亏屋子里有一个。”  
赫敏苍白着脸坐在一旁，她一整天都格外地安静，她刚才急匆匆地跑到校医院门口，脸色苍白地向哈利询问生了什么事，几乎没有参与哈利和金妮关于罗恩是怎么中毒的激烈讨论，只是咬紧牙关、眉头紧锁地站在他们俩身边，一直到他们终于被放了进去。  
“妈妈和爸爸知道了吗？”弗雷德低声问金妮。  
“他们已经探视过他了，一小时前来的——现在正在邓布利多的办公室里，不过马上就会回来……”  
他们都看着罗恩在睡梦中含糊地咕哝了几句话，大家一阵沉默。  
“这么说是饮料里下了毒？”弗雷德轻声问。  
“是的，”哈利马上说，他想不出还可能是什么别的，非常乐意他们又讨论起这个话题来。“斯拉格霍恩把它倒了出来——”  
“他有机会趁你不注意在罗恩的杯子里下毒吗？”  
“很有可能，”哈利说，“可斯拉格霍恩为什么要给罗恩下毒呢？”  
“不知道，”弗雷德皱起了眉头。“你觉得他是不是把杯子弄混了？本来打算把那一杯给你的？”  
“斯拉格霍恩为什么要给哈利下毒？”金妮问。  
“我不知道，”弗雷德说，“可是肯定有一大堆的人想要毒死哈利对不对？因为他是真命天子还有所有那些东西。”  
“这么说你觉得斯拉格霍恩是个食死徒？”金妮说。  
“什么都有可能。”弗雷德阴沉着脸说。  
“他可能中了夺魂咒。”乔治说。  
“或许他是无辜的，”金妮说。“毒有可能是下在酒瓶里，这样也许是为了毒斯拉格霍恩本人。”  
“谁想杀死斯拉格霍恩？”  
“邓布利多认为伏地魔想笼络斯拉格霍恩，”哈利说。“斯拉格霍恩在来霍格沃茨之前已经躲藏了一年了。而且……”他想起了邓布利多没能从斯拉格霍恩那里得到的那段记忆。“也许伏地魔想清理掉他，也许觉得他对邓布利多很有价值。”  
“可是你说斯拉格霍恩准备把那瓶酒送给邓布利多作圣诞礼物，”金妮提醒他。“所以下毒者的目标也很可能是邓布利多。”  
“那他可不够了解斯拉格霍恩的，”赫敏几个小时以来第一次开了口，“任何了解斯拉格霍恩的人都能想到他很有可能把那么美味的东西自己留着喝了。”  
门突然被打开了，他们都吓了一跳：海格大步朝他们走了过来，头上雨渍斑斑，海狸皮大衣在身后拍打，他手里拿着一只弩，在地板上留下了一串海豚大小的脚印。  
“在禁林里待了一天！”他喘着粗气说。“阿拉戈克情况更糟糕了，我和它说了一天的话——刚刚才吃上晚饭，就从斯普劳特教授那儿听说了罗恩的事！他怎么样了？”  
“还不错，”哈利说，“他们说他没事。”  
“探视时不要同时进来六个人以上！”庞弗雷夫人从办公室急匆匆地走了出来。  
“算上海格才六个人。”乔治指出了这一点。  
“哦……对……”庞弗雷夫人似乎把大块头的海格看成了几个人。为了掩饰她的错误，她赶紧用魔杖把那些泥脚印清理掉了。  
“我不敢相信。”海格嘶哑地说，他盯着罗恩摇了摇乱蓬蓬的脑袋。“真是不敢相信……瞧瞧他躺在那儿……是谁想要害他？”  
“我们刚刚正在讨论这个。”哈利说。“我们不知道。”  
“不会有人对格兰芬多的魁地奇队怀恨在心吧？”海格担心地说。“先是凯蒂现在又是罗恩……”  
“我看不出有谁会想干掉一支魁地奇球队。”乔治说。  
“也许伍德会干掉斯莱特林队，如果他能逃脱惩罚的话。”弗雷德实事求是地说。  
“嗯，我认为不是因为魁地奇，不过这两起攻击之间一定有某种联系。”赫敏轻声说。  
“你怎么会那样想？”弗雷德问。  
“他们都本应该被杀死，可是都幸存下来了，尽管那只是纯粹的走运……其次，无论是毒药还是项链似乎都没有被送到那个本该被谋害的人手里。所以，”她若有所思地补充道，“幕后操纵者非常危险，因为他们不会介意牺牲掉多少无辜的人。”  
“或者，不如说，”她锁紧眉头，感到答案就在心底呼之欲出，却茫茫然寻不到突破口，“这依旧是一次试探，一个警告，他知道凯蒂根本无法成功将项链交给目标任务，也知道斯拉格霍恩极有可能自己私藏那瓶酒。他的目标根本不在杀人，而是——”  
没人来得及对这番预言做出反应，房门再次打开了，韦斯莱先生和夫人急急忙忙的走了进来。  
自从上次访问过病房后，他们就相信罗恩能够痊愈，韦斯莱夫人抓住哈利的手紧紧地抱着他。“邓布利多告诉我们你用牛黄救了罗恩，”她哽咽的说道，“哦，哈利，我们能说什么呢？你救过金妮……救过亚瑟……现在你又救了罗恩。”  
“别……我不能……”哈利笨拙的咕哝着。  
“我们家一半人的命都是你救的，现在我忍不住想……”韦斯莱低声说道，“好，我只能说，当罗恩在开往霍格沃茨专列上决定坐进你那个包厢的举动，对于韦斯莱家庭来说是多么幸运的一件事情啊，哈利！”

哈利想不出该怎么回答，庞弗雷夫人再次提醒大家罗恩的病床周围只能有六个人探访，哈利和赫敏以及海格决定离开，留下韦斯莱一家和罗恩在一起。  
“真可怕，”他们三个沿着走廊，返回大理石楼梯的路上，海格抖着长长的胡须咆哮着：“布置了新安全措施，但是伤害事件仍时不时的发生……邓布利多一定很难过……他虽然没有说，但是我知道……”  
“他给了什么主意吗？海格。”赫敏问道。  
“我想他脑子里有上百条主意，”海格说，“但是他不知道是谁送来了项链和在酒里下毒，或者他们已经被抓起来了，可能吗？我担心这个，”海格弯下肩膀低低的说，“在这种攻击下，不知道霍格沃茨还能开多久。密室事件再次回来了，不是么？大家会觉得恐慌，很多家长会把孩子带回家，接下来的事情，你知道，统治者……”  
当一个长发女幽灵飘过的时候海格闭住了嘴，接着用嘶哑的声音低低说到。“……统治者就会考虑关闭学校！”  
“真的？”赫敏看上去很忧虑。  
“必须从他们看事情的角度考虑，”海格沉重地说。“我的意思是，把孩子送到霍格沃茨总是有一点风险的，不是吗？首先是事故，和几百个未成年的巫师被锁在一起，但是谋杀事件迭出，那就不同了……”  
“所以最重要的是抓到幕后凶手。”赫敏简短地说，并瞥了哈利一眼。  
哈利接收到赫敏的目光，有点奇怪，因为此前她一直沉默且并没有加入到讨论中。“你有线索？之前你说他的目标不是杀人……”他困惑地挠挠脑壳。  
“他将毒下在斯拉格霍恩准备送给校长的酒里，是不是？我不知道是不是我太过敏感。”赫敏逼视着哈利，意有所指，眼神炯炯，在黑暗里亮得可怕，像瓦数极高的探照灯。“哈利，你不觉得这个下毒方式有些熟悉吗？”  
“什么？”他一脸茫然。海格也好奇地看向她。  
赫敏看着海格的表情犹豫了一瞬，甫一张口，像听到什么，只简单地说：“小心。”  
他们及时地转过身，看到费尔奇的影子映在他们身后的墙上，然后他转过了拐角，驼着背，脸上有着很兴奋的表情。  
“噢！”他喘着气，“这么晚还没有睡觉，就意味着要关禁闭！”  
“不，不需要，费尔奇，”海格马上说，“他们和我在一起，不是吗？”  
“这有什么不同？”费尔奇不愉快地问。  
“我是个粗鲁的老师，不是吗？你这个做事鬼鬼祟祟的哑炮。”海格马上发火了。  
狂怒的费尔奇发出一种令人厌恶的轻蔑的声音，诺里斯夫人来了，绕着费尔奇的脚边走着，露出他们从未见过的愤怒的神情。  
“快走吧。”海格转过头来说。  
他们不需要别人再说第二遍，急忙跑开了，海格和费尔奇响亮声音的回声在他们身后回荡。他们在进入格兰芬多塔楼的时候碰到了皮皮鬼，但是他正开心地向大声呼喊的来源奔去，咯咯地笑着说：  
哪里有斗争，哪里有动乱，  
叫上皮皮鬼，他会弄得加倍混乱！  
胖夫人正在打瞌睡，她很不高兴被人叫醒，但还是粗暴地让开，允许他们爬进宽敞宁静空无一人的公共休息室。似乎人们还不知道罗恩的事情，哈利心想：他今天已经被审问够了。他在火堆旁的椅子上坐了下来，趴在软垫上的克鲁克山被惊动，抬眼看二人，轻轻喵叫一声，轻盈地走到赫敏旁边。“继续说吧，赫敏，你到底想说什么？”  
赫敏在他旁边坐下，显得心神不宁，克鲁克山熟稔地跳到她膝上，满意地坐卧下来。赫敏没有管它，只静静凝视着燃烧过后的灰烬，她犹豫半晌，终于说：“你还记得之前我跟你说小心女生们的迷情剂吗？弗雷德和乔治将它们伪装成香水和咳嗽药送进来。”  
“我记得。”哈利懵懂地点头，显然跟不上赫敏的思路。  
她侧过脸来，看着他正直温润的黑眸，朴素的黑发，一时间心中大恸：马尔福和面前的男孩是完全不同的俩种人，哈利如此质朴温暖，一眼能看透；他却冰冷又华美，像冰原上盛放的一朵玫瑰，又像用古老文字写就的书，她看不懂却有分外痴迷。“我还说过，魔法检测仪没法显示那些只不过是装错了瓶子的东西……”  
哈利一个激灵在椅子上坐直了，听懂赫敏暗示的那一瞬间，只觉得脊背上如电流通过：“你是说……凶手当时就在那里，偷听你我说话。”  
“马尔福！没错，当时他也在现场！这么说，就是他是不是！”  
赫敏看着面前兴奋跳起来的人，平生第一次感到手足无措，连继续分析下去的力气都消失了。“不，哈利你冷静点，我还没说完，这只是一种天马行空的推测……我只是说这种手法很相近，有可能凶手受了那群女生的启发；有可能偷听了你我之间的谈话；还有可能是自己想出来的。”  
哈利坐黑暗中，心在剧烈地跳动，根本没听进去她的解释，“赫敏，我们不能在坐以待毙了，眼睁睁看着马尔福得手吗？绝不可能！”他原地踱步，没有看到赫敏奇怪的目光和欲言又止的姿态，最后做出了个解决方法：有一个方法可以跟踪马尔福——他怎么忘记了，他为什么以前没有想过这个……  
轻轻地且带有尝试性地，哈利对着黑暗说话了。  
“克利切？”  
一个很响的劈啪声响起了，混乱与尖叫的声响充斥了寂静的房间，赫敏被吓了一跳，克鲁克山“喵呜”一声尖叫着跑走了。  
“什么事——？”  
哈利急忙举起他的魔杖，点着男女宿舍的门轻声低语道：“速速禁锢！”这样就不会有人跑出来了，然后他点亮了魔杖，为了能更好地观察正要发生什么。  
两个家养小精灵在屋子中间的地板上翻滚着，其中一个穿着缩小了的栗色的女式套头外衣，戴着几顶羊毛帽子，另一个在腰上系了条又脏又旧的抹布，看上去像是缠腰带一样。  
“不能在多比面前侮辱哈利·波特，他不会。否则多比会为他堵上克利切的嘴！”多比用一种尖利的声音喊道。  
“克利切会说他的主人是什么样的，是的，会的，和丑恶的泥巴种做朋友，哦，可怜的克利切的女主人会怎么说——”  
事实上他们谁也不知道克利切的女主人会说什么，那时多比拼命把它有力的小拳头往克利切的嘴里打，打出了它一半的牙。哈利和赫敏都跳起来，努力拉开两个小精灵，虽然它们还是尽力踢打着。  
“好的。”赫敏尽力把多比提到了空中，这样它就碰不到克利切了，“又是一个王子的魔法？”  
“是的。”哈利有些不自然，迅速略过这个话题，扭曲着克利切的胳膊，“对，我不许你们打架，克利切，我不允许你和多比打架。多比，我知道我没有资格命令你——”  
“多比是自由的家养小精灵，可以遵守任何多比喜欢的人的命令，无论哈利·波特想让多比做什么多比都是会去做的。”多比说着，眼泪从它褶皱的脸上流过，流到穿着的女式套头外衣上。  
“那么，好了。”哈利和赫敏都放开了手中抓着的小精灵，它们落到地上，没有再打。  
“主人叫我？”克利切用一种嘶哑的声音说，鞠了个躬，看着哈利，好像希望哈利痛苦地死去似的。  
“是的，我叫你。”哈利说，瞥了一眼男女宿舍的门，确定速速禁锢咒语还有作用，没有任何迹象表明有人被刚才的声音惊醒，“我需要你做一些事。”  
“无论主人的任何要求克利切都会做的，”它深深地鞠着躬说，嘴唇都快碰到它粗糙的脚趾了，“因为克利切没有选择，但是克利切为有这样一个主人而感到羞愧——”  
“多比会做的，哈利·波特！”多比尖叫着说，它那网球一样大的眼睛还充满着泪水，能帮助哈利·波特是多比的荣幸！”  
“让我想想，你们两个都做可能更好一点，”哈利说，“好吧，我想让你们跟着德拉科·马尔福，”，不理赫敏脸上惊异和愤怒的表情，继续说，“我想知道他在哪，和谁在一起，在做什么。我希望你们能一直跟着他。”  
“赫敏我待会和你解释——”  
“是的，哈利·波特！”多比马上说，甚至打断了哈利的话，它的大眼睛闪着激动的光，“如果多比做错了，多比会把自己放到最高的塔上去，哈利·波特！”  
“不用这样。”波特慌忙地说。  
“主人想让我跟着马尔福家族最年轻的人？”克利切用嘶哑的声音低低地说，“主人想让我监视我旧时女主人的纯血统的侄孙？”  
“是的。”哈利说，突然发现了个危险并马上预防它。“而且你不许向他泄漏，克利切，也不许对他说话，或写给他任何东西，或——或以任何方式和他接触。明白了？”  
他觉得他能看到克利切——过了一会儿，使哈利满足的是，克利切深深地鞠躬，带着愤恨的语气说：“主人想得很周到，即使克利切想做马尔福的仆人，也必须遵守主人的命令，是的——”  
“好吧，就这么定了。哈利说，“我需要你经常来报告我，但保证我的周围没人的时候你才能出现——赫敏和罗恩无所谓——，别告诉任何人你在做什么，只要粘紧马尔福就行了。”  
“我近日在活点地图里看不到他的名字……我怀疑他是不是躲到哪里去了。”  
……  
赫敏木然看着他安排小精灵跟踪马尔福，并未出手阻止——最好不是他，最好别是他，若他是清白的，他们两厢安好；若他真在筹谋什么，那她、那她……  
已经不能再视而不见了。  
赫敏捂住心口，那里缓慢地跳动着，渗出苦涩的汁液。

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
第二天罗恩中毒的消息迅速传开了，可是那并没有像凯蒂那样引起骚动。人们似乎觉得这可能只是一起意外，毕竟他当时是在魔药课老师的房间里，而且中毒之后马上就服了解药，也没有造成什么真正的伤害。实际上格兰芬多学院普遍地更关注即将到来的同赫奇帕奇的比赛，因为扎卡赖斯·史密斯解说了他们同斯莱特林的比赛，而他们中的许多人都想看到那个赫奇帕奇的追球手为此付出惨重的代价。  
赫敏从未对魁地球比赛感兴趣过，事实上她正为了幻影移形和照顾罗恩而忙得不可开交。哈利被考麦克·麦克拉根和拉文德·布朗缠住了，麦克拉根代替中毒的罗恩成为守门员，根据哈利的抱怨，他非常热衷于顶替哈利成为更优秀的队长；至于布朗小姐，罗恩一直在她前往探视的时候用装睡蒙混过关，导致她转移目标缠着哈利试图从他身上获得一点情报——至于什么情报，当然是今天赫敏有没有去看罗罗。  
赫敏不得不承认，因为这场无妄之灾，她与罗恩的冷战就此结束了。可每次对上他殷切热望的眼神，赫敏都知道自己再拿不出同等的感情回馈了。她从医院的窗户向外望，场地上绿草茵茵，相较于几天前绿色更浓郁了些，微风吹拂，远处魁地奇球场已经挂起了红色旗与黄色旗。几个月前她背着一个少年，顶着狂风暴雪艰难跋涉来到这里，他当时就躺在罗恩现在躺的那张床上，呼吸清浅，面色苍白如纸，一头金发如世间最美丽的绸缎。他昏睡了三日，赫敏就在旁边彻夜不眠守了三日，像睡美人等待王子的魔法一样，她期待着那个少年醒来时能对她温柔一笑。  
但，当然是不可能的，童话就是童话，若想拥有如童话一般的结局，必要付出同等代价。问题是：他敢吗？她敢吗？  
“赫敏，你在看什么？”红发少年躺在床上，眼巴巴看着她。罗恩卧病期间一直躲避拉文德，并对她大献殷勤。这话说得不太准确，应该说——像个巨婴一般让赫敏时时刻刻照顾他，企图通过片刻不离的看守照料修补此前的裂缝。可赫敏一直表情淡淡，并未对他的示好做出太多的回应，错过的不会再回来，她既已失了那份与罗恩之间的青涩懵懂，就无意在强迫自己。更何况，她日日夜夜想着多比和克利切的下落，他们的跟踪有没有被发现？是否探查出结果？马尔福到底在做什么？  
每每想到那个斯莱特林的男孩，她就坐立难安。梅林啊，请你祝福他不要如他父亲一般堕落进黑暗中吧！  
“魁地奇球赛快要开始了。”她收回目光，从高楼往下看，场地里多了些稀稀拉拉的黑点，那是观众们准备入席。“罗恩，你在这里好好待着，我去给金妮和哈利加油。”  
“哦。”罗恩拖长了音，看上去很是闷闷不乐。“好吧。祝他们好运。希望能狠狠地教训麦克拉——我是说史密斯。”  
“希望吧。”赫敏将自己的东西收拢。“比赛之后见。”  
她急匆匆地穿过没有人的走廊，整个学校的人都出动了，他们要么已经坐在了球场的观众席上，要么正往那里赶去。她一边走一边往窗户外面望去，试图估计自己还要多长时间能赶到那。这时前面的一个突兀的响声让她把目光收回来，赫敏看见马尔福正在两个女孩的陪同下向她走过来，她们俩看上去都怒气冲冲的。  
赫敏一时竟觉得窒息，肢体失了大脑的控制，竟连移动也做不到，只傻傻站在那里看着他。上一次见面还是圣诞假期时，她将变形课作业还给他，从此断绝了音讯，不知不觉已经过了三个多月，而她几乎再没有像从前那样高频率偶遇他。  
原来霍格沃茨还是很大的，一场偶遇都做不到。  
“你去哪儿？”  
一声质问远远传来，打破二人间的沉寂，哈利从赫敏身后跑来，将她护在身后，身穿红色队服，扛着飞天扫帚，看样子正准备赶往赛场。  
马尔福一见到哈利就停了下来，然后他干巴巴地笑了笑，接着往前走。  
“是啊，我正想告诉你，因为这和你有关系，波特。”马尔福冷笑道。“你最好快点儿，他们正等着那个真命队长呢——大显身手的男孩——他们近来称呼你的。”  
其中一个女孩勉强地傻笑了起来。哈利盯着她。她顿时脸红了。马尔福从哈利身边挤过去，看也不看赫敏。  
“他们是谁？”她迈出一步，从哈利背后出来。  
“赫敏！”哈利奇道。  
赫敏一开口就知道自己做错了事，但不知名的情绪如藤蔓滋长缠绕心脏，吸出黏稠又肮脏的汁液，话已出口，错已铸成，只得强撑着目光看向他，不泄露自己的摇摇欲坠和冲动的嫉妒。  
这只是一句质问，不是嫉妒，她告诉自己。  
马尔福回头看向她，从脚尖打量到蓬乱的棕发，好像第一次看见她，又好像久别重逢。赫敏在他的目光里节节退败，地动山摇，微微侧脸避开他犀利的眼神，只脚跟钉在原地用以维护自己绝不示弱的自尊。他灰色的瞳孔一如既往地空洞无物，但看到她羞窘退避的表情，也微微放松脸上的肌肉，既快乐又痛苦，于是只道：“这与你无关，格兰杰。”  
这话并不刻薄，像三月里带着料峭的春风，只微微吹动鬓角，就消失不见再寻不着了。赫敏再追寻他的背影，只看到那个女孩和她的朋友也小跑着跟上了他，然后在一个拐角处消失了。  
回过神来，哈利正一脸复杂地看着马尔福的背影，似乎想追上去一探究竟，并未意识到她的不对劲。赫敏深吸一口气，只道：“快走吧，比赛要开始了。”

他们在魁地球场入口分开，哈利前往后台准备入场，赫敏则直接进入观众席，观众席上欢呼声和嘘声震耳欲聋，天空蓝得刺眼，几乎没有风，空气都是静止的，呼声和口哨声自口中出去就直接凝固在空气中。三月中旬的太阳已带有一丝炽热，观众席又人山人海，赫敏坐在座位上就被刺眼光线照得一阵恍惚，不不得不将手搭在眉骨上做了个凉棚。  
“拿着鬼飞球的是赫奇帕奇的史密斯。”一个恍恍惚惚的声音回荡在球场上空。“当然上次比赛他作解说，金妮·韦斯莱当时撞上了他，我认为很可能是有意的——看上去像。史密斯对格兰芬多相当无礼，我估计他现在感到后悔了，因为他正在和他们比赛——哦！看他丢掉了鬼飞球，金妮从他那里夺走了球，我真的喜欢她，她人非常好……”  
头脑正常的人都不会让卢娜·洛夫古德去解说比赛吧？赫敏眯着眼睛，辨认出了卢娜长长的、脏兮兮的金还有黄油啤酒瓶塞串成的项链……卢娜旁边的麦格教授显得有些不自在，仿佛正在重新考虑这个任命。  
赫敏本身对魁地奇就不感兴趣，之所以还来到这里不过是因为身边的好友全是魁地奇球员。大家都对这项狂热的运动保持着高涨且长久的乐趣，这使她时常在那种场合失去话语权。是的，所有人都爱魁地奇，包括马尔福，他甚至在二年级就加入了斯莱特林的魁地球队，那么，为什么别人都在这儿的时候，他会和一对女朋友出现在城堡里……一想到这里，她就心如绞痛，连身旁的欢呼咆哮都充耳不闻。一直以来，因她高傲的自尊，是绝不会在马尔福出口伤人后再卑躬屈膝向他表示好感的，但这也有一个前提：女朋友——十六岁，正是含苞待放的年纪，连哈利都暗自倾心金妮，马尔福那等人物又怎么会没有倾慕者呢？不如说，是一直以来的自以为是令她遮蔽了双眼，或者说，过于沉浸在自己的内心世界，令她忘记了这一切不过都是自己的一厢情愿而已。  
是了，一厢情愿，他与那两个女孩是什么关系？宁愿不看魁地奇也要幽会吗？或者说，根本就是他那神秘计划的助力者吗？他说“这与你无关”，一副她多管闲事的表情……  
“哈利！”“喂，哈利！”  
一阵嘈杂的惊叫将她惊醒，身边人都从看台上腾跃而起，围在栏杆边焦急地攀谈，发生了什么？赫敏一阵懵懂，旁人都仰着脖子看向天空，她也循着目光望去。  
在那里，刺眼的碧蓝天空中，一道红色身影从天空垂直落下。  
“哈利！！”

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
哈利迷迷糊糊从黑暗中醒来，头顶一盏吊灯在阴暗的天花板上投射出了一圈金色的光晕。听到的第一句话是：“你能来陪我真是太棒了。”附加视野里罗恩放大了的诚挚微笑。紧接着他想起几个小时前发生的事，只觉得大脑充血，一股恨意和恼怒燃烧起来，挣扎着掀开被子喊道：“麦克拉根在哪里？我现在就去杀了他！”  
下一秒他被一掌掀翻在床上，本就被砸伤的头部更加头晕眼花，一蓬乱草凑过来，乱草的主人笑眯眯地将他按到床上，和善地说：“你给我好好呆在这里。”  
“赫敏你快点放开我！”  
“好好待在这，否则我就去喊庞弗雷夫人。”她温柔地说，端庄地坐回椅子，腰杆挺得笔直，双膝并拢，双手放在膝上，优雅标准的淑女坐姿——如果忽略了手里正对着哈利的魔杖。  
哈利僵硬直面魔杖的胁迫，泄气倒回床上，隔壁罗恩咧开嘴向他展示洁白的牙齿。  
“你知道我们最后输球的比分吗？”他咬牙切齿地问罗恩。  
“嗯，我知道。”罗恩带着歉意说。“最后的比分是三百二十比六十。”  
“太好了！”哈利暴跳如雷地说。“真是太好了！只要让我抓到麦克拉根——”  
“你不会想要抓到他的，他和巨怪一样高大。”罗恩明智地说。“我个人认为我们最好还是想办法用王子长脚趾甲的咒语来咒他。不管怎样，队里的其他人可能已经抢在你出去之前把他解决了，他们也不开心……”  
罗恩表现出掩饰不住地喜悦，他得知麦克拉根将比赛搞砸后简直欣喜若狂了，若不是中毒后体力不支简直能在床上高歌一曲。“我在这里能听到比赛的解说，”罗恩笑得声音有些抖，“我希望从此以后都是卢娜解说比赛……”他憋着笑说，声音都有些抖，兀自拊掌大笑一番，却发现医疗室里寂静得可怕，另外二人都凝眉沉思，一脸阴沉，只有自己自娱自乐，不由尴尬得清了清喉咙，索然无味地躺回床上。  
“我说，我希望以后都是卢娜解说比赛。”他清了清喉咙，又复述一遍，期待赫敏的附和，虽然哈利输了比赛但她从来不怎么关心魁地奇。可是等了半天，医疗室还是寂静无声，他扭过头去，看到赫敏依旧保持着优雅的坐姿，乱糟糟的长发遮住脸，显得忧郁深沉，不知在思索什么。哈利也仰躺朝天，神情竟与赫敏一般无二，沉浸在自己的小世界里不时愤愤挥拳，像是空气对面有他的敌人。  
好吧，他悻悻收回视线，不过是养伤分开的几天，竟感觉与二人疏离了不少，连他们在想什么都猜不到了。不过，他原来也不是心思细腻的人，郁结了一会，就迷迷糊糊进入梦乡，鼾声渐起。

哈利和罗恩同甘共苦了几天，在星期一一大早就离开了城堡的医院侧楼。在庞弗雷夫人的悉心照顾下罗恩完全康复了，甚至开始享受中毒和生病带来的好处，最大的好处就是赫敏和罗恩恢复友谊了。赫敏甚至一路护送他们去吃早餐，还带给他们金妮与迪安吵架的消息。说起这消息时她意有所指地看了哈利一眼，哈利果然立刻抬头，像狗狗一样蠢蠢欲动，满怀希望地抽动鼻子。  
“他们为什么吵架？”他用漫不经心的口气问道。这时他们转弯走上第七层走廊，那里空荡荡的，只有一个很小的女孩在把玩一个穿了短纱裙的恶魔布偶。当她看见这几个六年级学生走过来时一副受惊吓的样子，把另一只手里沉重的铜天平扔到地上去了。  
赫敏及时刹住脚步，眯着眼仔细打量那个小女孩，非常确信她就是当日马尔福身后跟着的两个女孩之一。可奇怪的是，当日他们看起来不管是身量还是年纪都没有这么小。  
“没事没事！”她友好地说，冲过去帮她捡东西。“给——”  
她用魔杖点了一下摔坏的天平说：“修复如初。”并借此机会抬眼仔细观察她，那女孩像是被吓呆了，并没有道谢，只是钉在原地看着他们经过并离开。  
“别管她了，”哈利不耐烦地说，“金妮和迪安为了什么吵架呢，赫敏？”  
她没有答话，眼角余光里那女孩一副局促呆愣的模样，长相也普通，赫敏想不出为什么马尔福会——是的，喜欢她——赫敏发誓自己用完全公正客观的眼光去审视。  
“他们没什么必要为了吵架而分开吧。”哈利继续用不在乎的口气说话。“他们还在一起么？”  
他不是在密谋什么吗？忙得连课都上不了，还有心思与女孩幽会吗？走过拐弯，赫敏终于回过神来，心中不可避免地感到沉重，再没心情陪哈利玩弯弯绕绕的游戏，只尖锐地看了哈利一眼。“是的他们还在一起———但是你为什么那么感兴趣？”  
哈利的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红，眼神四散躲闪，刚要回答，就被罗恩窘迫的声音打断：“嘿！”他看着远处的楼梯，尴尬地傻笑。  
拉文德怒气冲冲站在那里，手里握一张羊皮纸：“……我奉命将这个交给你。”  
赫敏立刻意识到这是邓不利多给哈利课外辅导的又一个上课通知，关于打败伏地魔的关键。“今晚。”哈利一打开羊皮卷，就马上告诉罗恩和赫敏。  
“走吧。”他扯了扯赫敏的衣袖，准备逃离这个令人难堪的地方。拉文德盛怒得宛如一头狮子，迈向罗恩的每步都带着雷霆万钧：“你出院为什么不告诉我？你为什么和她在一起？”  
罗恩只尴尬地摆手打哈哈，后面的辩解就因距离太远而模糊不清了。跑远了的二人相视一笑，都带着某种幸灾乐祸的成分。  
时间已临近四月，和煦的春风将湖泊的湿润水汽吹进城堡里，大丛大丛的山茶花开得格外艳丽。庭院中间的桃花已经谢了，粉色花瓣犹如落雨吹散一地，树上新冒出葱郁的绿叶来，费尔奇每日都骂骂咧咧地拖着扫帚将落花打扫干净，败落的花瓣沾了泥土，连靓丽的粉色也显得肮脏黯淡。  
赫敏已经很少碰见马尔福了，或许之前频繁的偶遇的确是人为所致，但几次遥遥相望，他的背影愈渐清瘦，像是走到了穷途末路，已经精疲力竭再无法继续，但还是要用藤编一刻不停地抽打折磨自己，哪怕匍匐着用膝肘也要前进。没人可以帮他，他也不求助任何人，几次黑魔法防御课上，他们都有幸围观斯内普与他的爱徒争吵。马尔福激烈地拒绝斯内普的示好，明眼人都能看出来他们之间的矛盾。他像岩石缝上突兀长出的一株娇花，明明已经不合时宜地濒临死亡了，但不知道为什么，还保有一丝微薄的希望，尽管这希望幼稚又不可思议得可怕，但他竟然坚持下来了。  
连克鲁克山都再难接近他，仿佛几个月前的如胶似漆只是梦一般。赫敏也曾碰巧撞见克鲁克山与他对峙，猫咪犹豫着靠近，马尔福却步履匆匆不曾停留。要知道猫是最心气高的动物，若是被拒绝就再不会舔着脸靠近，赫敏弯腰抱起它，看它转过脸来伸爪子抵住她的胸口，像是不愿她接近。赫敏又气又笑：“谁叫你去招惹他的，活该。”  
它倒是激烈地“喵呜”一声，一脚抵着她胸口跳走了，像是被她的训斥激怒。赫敏捂着被踢疼的胸口，看着自己的猫因为别人和她生气，不知道谁更可怜一点。

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
哈利自出院在邓布利多那上完课后，就一直冥思苦想该如何说服斯拉格霍恩告诉他那段真实的记忆，那段记忆涉及伏地魔运用魂器分裂灵魂的计划，对于如何打败他至关重要。由于前几个星期的舒散惫懒，他并没有按时完成邓布利多布置的作业，鉴于校长十分温和地原谅他，哈利更加愧疚，发誓一定要圆满完成任务。但几个星期过去了，他仍然没有丝毫头绪，只能继续研究他本魔药书，希望王子会在书的空白出写一些有用的东西，这些笔记已经帮助他做过很多事了。  
“你不会在那上面找到什么的。”星期天的晚上赫敏坚决地说。  
“别发牢骚了赫敏，”哈利不以为然，“如果没有王子的这本书，罗恩现在也不能坐在这儿了。”  
“他会的，如果一年级的时候你在斯内普的课上认真听的话。”赫敏毫不犹豫地说道。  
哈利不理她。他刚找到了一条咒语，潦草地写在页边的空白处，上面“给我的仇敌”几个字引起了哈利的好奇心。哈利心里痒痒地很想马上试一下这条咒语，但是最好别在赫敏面前干这事。于是他偷偷地把这一页折了起来。  
他们坐在格兰芬多公共休息室的壁炉旁，这里仅有的几个人都是六年级的。他们刚才在布告栏里看到了一条新的通知，公布了幻影移形的考试日期，这使他们非常兴奋。在4月1日之前满17岁的学生将要参加这第一次考试，之后他们就可以选择报名参加的额外实习了，也许会在霍格莫德。  
罗恩得知了这个通知以后一直都提心吊胆，他还没有学会幻影移形，害怕自己不能通过考试。赫敏已经两次成功地幻影移形了，她挺有信心的。但是哈利四个月之后还没有满17岁，他不必参加这次考试所以会不会幻影移形都没有关系了。  
“至少你已经学会了幻影移形。”罗恩紧张地说道，“你参加7月的那次考试一定没问题的！”  
“我只完成过一次。”哈利提醒罗恩，他在他们的最后一堂课里在他的圈子内完成了幻影移形。  
浪费了很多时间，大声地抱怨着幻影移形以后，罗恩开始写斯内普布置的一篇非常难的论文，哈利和赫敏早就完成了。  
“现在我告诉你，那个愚蠢的什么王子并不想用这本书帮助你，哈利！”赫敏说着，声音更响了。“只有一个办法，那就是施夺魂咒让别人帮你去问他，但这是违法的——”  
“是的我知道，谢谢。”哈利不为所动，他没有把目光从书上挪开，“邓不利多说吐真剂也没有用，但是一定还有别的办法的，使用药剂或者咒语……”  
“你完全想错了，”赫敏说，“只有你可以得到那段记忆，这是邓不利多说的。那意味着，除了你之外没有人可以说服斯拉格霍恩了。这不是骗他服一剂什么魔药的问题，任何人都可以那么做——”  
“好的，好的。”哈利连声咕哝，赫敏看他一副心不在焉的样子，忿忿闭嘴。  
哈利看了好久混血王子的笔记都没有现什么有用的东西，现在只剩下他们三个还待在公共休息室了，西莫完成斯内普的论文以后就上床睡觉去了。四周只有壁炉里火的劈啪声和罗恩用赫敏的羽毛笔划去论文最后一段的声音。哈利合上混血王子的书打着哈欠，突然——“劈啪！”  
赫敏轻轻地尖叫了一声；罗恩把墨水洒到了他的论文上；然后哈利叫道：“克利切！”  
这个家养小精灵低垂着头看着自己扭曲的脚趾。  
“主人说他想知道那个叫马尔福的男孩在干什么，所以克利切就来了——”  
“劈啪！”  
多比在克利切旁边出现了，它那茶巾做的帽子歪斜着戴在头上。  
“多比也是来帮助的哈利·波特！”它尖声说道，还愤恨地看了克利切一眼。“克利切应该告诉多比他来见哈利·波特了，这样它们就可以一起向哈利·波特报告了！”  
“这是怎么会事？”罗恩有些惊慌失措，他看起来被这些突然出现的家养小精灵吓到了。  
哈利犹豫了一下，与赫敏罕见的游移视线在空中相遇，这是他们俩在罗恩中毒后决定的事情，他还没有告诉罗恩他派克利切和多比去跟踪马尔福的事。  
“呃……好吧，他们正在为我跟踪马尔福。”他说。  
“而且是日日夜夜的。”克利切用沙哑的嗓音说道。  
“多比已经一个星期没有睡觉了，哈利·波特！”多比摇摇晃晃地站在那儿，非常自豪地说。  
罗恩看上去十分震惊：“这到底是？赫敏，难道你同意了？”  
接收到罗恩震惊的视线，她抿唇不语，只道：“你没有睡觉多比？但是很显然哈利并没有叫你不要——”  
“是的我当然没有。”哈利很快地说。“多比你当然可以睡觉不是吗？那么你们有没有发现什么？”在罗恩再一次发问前，他迫不及待地问。  
“主人，马尔福有着高贵的纯血统。”克利切仍是沙哑着嗓子说。“他的容貌让我想起我的女主人，而且他的举止也——”  
“德拉科·马尔福是个坏男孩！”多比用尖尖的声音生气地说道。“他是一个坏男孩——”  
它剧烈颤抖着，好似癫痫发作，从茶巾上的流苏到脚趾都在抖，然后它飞奔到壁炉边，作势要跳进火堆。哈利还没有完全反应过来，本能地跑过去抓住了多比。多比挣扎了一会，然后蹒跚地跑开了。“谢谢你，哈利·波特，”他喘着气说，“多比现还是很难说他旧主人的坏话……”  
哈利放开它，多比弄直了他的茶巾，挑衅地对克利切说：“但是克利切会知道马尔福对一个家养小精灵来说不是个好主人！”  
“哈，我们不需要听到关于你对马尔福的关爱。”哈利对克利切说。“最好能快点知道马尔福到底去哪了。”  
克利切又弯下腰，兴奋地说：“主人马尔福在巨大的餐厅吃饭，在舒适的宿舍睡觉，他上课在多种——”  
“多比你来说，”哈利打断了克利切，“他去没去过他不应该去的地方？”  
“哈利·波特先生，”多比尖声说着，他那球一般的大眼睛在火光下闪烁，“根据多比的发现，那个叫马尔福的男孩没有违反校规，但是他总是避开我们的跟踪。他定期到七楼去，每次都和几个不同的学生去那儿，他们帮他把风，当他进到——”  
“有求必应屋！”赫敏和他异口同声，哈利猛得拍了一下自己的脑袋，恍然大悟。罗恩紧盯着他们。“这就是他的藏身之处，这就是他正在做的……不管他正在做什么！我敢打赌，这就是为什么他总是从地图上消失——我从来没在地图上看见有求必应屋！”  
“也许发明者不知道这间屋子。”罗恩说。  
“我想这也许是这屋子魔法的一部分，如果你不想让别人发现，他就能做到。”赫敏说，神情凝重。  
“多比，你有没有试过进去看看马尔福在干什么？”哈利急切地问。  
“不，哈利·波特，那是不可能的。”多比说。  
“不，不会的。”哈利立刻回答。“去年马尔福进去拿了我们DA的名单，所以我也应该可以进去调查他，没问题的。”  
“但是我不认为你能做到，哈利。”赫敏慢慢地说。“马尔福当时确切地知道我们正在使用这间屋子，不是吗？因为那个愚蠢的玛瑞塔的告密。他需要屋子变成DA指挥部，所以他做到了。但是你现在不知道屋子该变成什么，所以你不知道该请求他如何改变。”  
“肯定会有办法的。”哈利不屑地说。“你干的漂亮，多比。”  
“克利切也干得非常好，”赫敏友好地说，但是克利切看上去并没有一丝感激，他转动着他那大大的布满血丝的眼睛，用嘶哑的嗓音对着天花板说，“一个泥巴种正在对克利切说话，克利切将假装听不见——”  
“你可以走了。”哈利打断了它的话，于是克利切深深地鞠了一躬，然后消失了。“你也最好去睡一觉，多比。”  
“谢谢哈利·波特先生！”多比用尖尖的声音开心地说道，然后它也消失不见了。  
“太好了不是吗？”小精灵重新消失之后，哈利转向赫敏和罗恩，满腔热情地说着。“我们已经知道马尔福去了哪里了！他现在走投无路了！”  
“我们只知道他去了哪里，很早之前我们就推测他在密谋什么不是吗，但他和那‘每次都不同的学生’到那儿去干了什么呢？”赫敏说，并无半点轻松神色。“有多少人呢？你总不会认为他把正在做的事托付给那么多人吧……”  
“等等等等，”罗恩一脸迷惑，跟不上他们的思维模式，“所以你们到底为什么跟踪马尔福？”  
没人回答他，另外俩人都在埋头思索。  
“是啊这非常奇怪。”哈利皱着眉说。“我听到他对克拉布说，他所做的事情不关克拉布的事……”  
哈利的声音越来越轻，他正盯着火看。  
“天哪我怎么那么笨。”他平静地说道。“这很明显不是吗？塔楼的楼底有一个很大的柜子……他可以在上课的任何时候偷一些东西……”  
“偷什么？”罗恩说。  
“复方汤剂。他在上第一堂魔药课的时候偷了斯拉格霍恩给我们看的复方汤剂……并非每次都有不同的学生为马尔福把风……只有克拉布和高尔……是的这完全符合！”哈利说着，跳了起来，在壁炉前面来回走着。“他们实在够蠢的，马尔福没有告诉他们他要做什么，他们居然还愿意替他把风……但是马尔福不想让别人看见他们经常出没在有求必应屋附近，所以给他们喝了复方汤剂，使他们看起来像别的人……他没有参加魁地奇比赛的那天，我们看到的那两个女孩……克拉布和高尔！”  
“你是不是想说，”赫敏用平静的嗓音说。“我帮助她修过天平的那个小女孩——”  
“是的当然！”哈利看着她大声说道。“当然是的！那时马尔福一定在有求必应屋里，所以她——哦我在说什么？——她把天平掉在了地上，告诉马尔福别出来，因为那里面一定还有什么别的人！还有那个掉了青蛙卵的女生一定也是的！我们跟踪了他这么久居然都没有现！”  
“他把克拉布和高尔变成女生？”罗恩大笑着说，用笑声表示这一想法有多荒谬。“天哪……难怪他们这几天看起来不怎么高兴……我很奇怪他们怎么没有让马尔福也尝尝……”  
“哦他们不会的，他们怎么敢呢，如果他向他们展示了他的黑魔标记。”哈利说。  
……

“我说过了哈利，他没有黑魔标记！”赫敏恍若被针扎般，猛然拔高声音，厉声说。  
俩个男孩被她骤然的怒火吓了一跳，都侧过脸来看她。  
“你怎么知道……”罗恩弱弱地问。  
“他没有黑魔标记。”赫敏再重复一遍，没有搭理他，从凳子上站起来。“别太兴奋了，哈利。我还是认为在你不知道有求必应屋里有什么的情况下不该去那儿。还有，我认为你不应该忘记。”她把书包举起来背到肩上，严肃地看着哈利说。“你目前该集中精力做的事就是从斯拉格霍恩那儿获得他的记忆。晚安！”  
赫敏踏上女生宿舍的台阶，背后传来哈利不服气地叫喊“我们等着瞧吧！”以及罗恩有些无措地大叫“你们谁来给我解释一下这到底是是什么情况？”

Tbc


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一份迟到的真相与感情。

16.  
宿舍里一片黑暗，舍友们已经沉沉进入梦乡，只传来一些轻微的呼吸声。赫敏轻手轻脚地放下书包，摸黑换上睡衣后安静躺在床上。窗帘没拉严实，透出点光亮来，一泓月光流淌在地板上，映出窗棂的形状。克鲁克山蜷缩在床头，她轻轻翻了个身，伸出手抚摸它光滑柔顺的皮毛，掌下小生物的肚皮一起一伏，已然香甜进入梦中。  
赫敏收回手，将其垫在侧脸下，盯着窗外泄露的一线流淌的银色质地，毫无睡意。那皎洁冰冷的月光恍若大雪在月夜的微光反射，窗外似乎还是茫茫大雪冰封，寒冷的冬季还未离去。赫敏如被蛊惑，赤脚下床爬上窗台，大理石的飘窗沾染了夜露，在深夜里微微泛凉，她抱膝坐在上面，额头抵着毛玻璃，只能看到远方黑湖里一个巨大的月亮，旁边热情似火的郁金香盛情绽放着，波尔玛·斯普劳特教授用魔咒将它们保护得很好。  
她怔怔看了许久，直到周身热度散去，寒意落上肩头，这才松开攥紧的手心——那里躺着一条莹绿色蛋白石项链，在月华照耀下璀璨闪耀着，仿佛里面盛了一湾流动的水，只可惜从中间裂开一条灰白色的缝隙，叫这浑然天成的美减弱了几分。这裂痕是她自己摔的，因此也怪不得别人。  
她看着这裂缝，仿佛自己心上也开了个口子，呼啸的北风从罅隙中穿过，将流淌的鲜血冻成冰锥。马尔福，是你吗？送我项链却又恶语伤我、擅自接近我又任性离开、拙劣的谋杀技巧、忽近忽远的态度……只是，你为什么这么做，送我项链，又想说明什么？  
马尔福，你想告诉我什么？

时间已至四月中旬，春花已谢，霍格沃茨笼罩在一片业已成熟的绿茵之下，自魁地奇球赛偶遇已过了一个月，自圣诞节将他从雪地里救起已过了四个月，自他撞破自己对罗恩的暗恋已过了五个月，再刻骨铭心的恋情也该趋于平淡，更别提他二人的萍水相逢。哈利倒是一如既往地狂热，经常抽空去七楼的有求必应屋试图闯入，赫敏对此嗤之以鼻，表示只是白费功夫。哈利对她反复无常的态度很气愤，强烈抗议若是她能够帮忙的话，绝对事半功倍。  
“所以你为什么不能帮帮我呢？当初派多比跟踪马尔福的时候，你不也同意了吗？难道你就放任他造成可怕的后果吗？”  
她深吸一口气，辩驳道：“第一，我们知道他在有求必应屋密谋什么，但具体做什么却无从得知；第二，众所周知，如果没有切实的证据，是无法判罪的，我们根本没有他的证据；第三，我们不知道他在做什么就无法进入有求必应屋。”  
哈利恼怒地跳脚：“我们怎么不知道他在做什么？下毒咒的项链和下毒的酒，不都是他干的吗！圣诞聚会那晚我偷听的对话，你记得吗，一定是伏地魔命令他做什么手段。”  
“你有证据吗？这只是你的猜想！我再说一遍，他没有食死徒印记！”  
“谁知道他到底有没有印记，一直都是你一个人的说法，你有证据吗？”  
“哈利！”赫敏豁然从凳子上站起来，愤怒与他对视。“你难道怀疑我包庇他？”  
这么大的罪名冠下来，哈利明显色厉内荏，他神情柔软下来，摸了摸鼻子，放低音量：“我是说，你怎么可能包庇他呢？毕竟只有你一个人看到他的手臂不是吗……”眼看着赫敏眼色再次凌厉，他又慌忙改口：“不不不，我是说，他都能用魔药伪装自己的身体状况，为什么不能掩盖自己的黑魔标记呢？当然没有说你看错的意思哈，所有人都能看错，赫敏怎么可能呢……”  
这场争端不了了之，赫敏却似被惊雷劈中，当自欺欺人的伪装被毫不留情揭开，她才惊觉自己错得有多离谱——没有黑魔标记，她像抓住溺水的稻草一般揪住不放，将其作为一切倪端的挡箭牌。仔细想想，没有黑魔标记就等于良善吗，不，这个借口单薄得站不住脚，但她却反复劝说直到自己真的相信了。事实的真相是，她就是在为马尔福开脱，不留余地地包庇他，坚信他性本善良，不会做阴邪险恶的事；坚信他虽是斯莱特林，是马尔福家的儿子，却与他的父亲有着本质的不同；她透过他青年的躯壳里只看到一个呜咽哭泣的孩子。  
直到这层伪装被扒开之前，赫敏没想到自己竟然如此不分黑白地袒护他，这是错误的，她对自己说。

第一场春雨在夏天将要来临时出现，冲淡了一丝令人心浮气躁的热度，细密如牛毛的雨丝为霍格沃茨蒙上一层朦胧雨雾，苍郁的远山模糊了轮廓，潮湿的白雾阻挡了视线，一切都如淡水墨画一般写意。因为下了雨，户外场地上少了人影，一切都静默无声的，只有淅淅沥沥溅在窗户上的雨声，歪歪斜斜的水痕在玻璃上留下痕迹，在底部汇成一股稀薄的水流。  
哈利连着两节课没有完成邓布利多教授的作业，已经处于极端焦虑的情况。而幻影移形考试如约而至，赫敏和罗恩都成功通过了在霍格沃茨村的考试，哈利因为还未满17岁滞留霍格沃茨，并以不服输的精神再次前往有求必应屋尝试。  
赫敏对此不动声色，强迫自己剥离一层早已植根深入的情感犹如掘掉一棵生长百年的老树，粗壮盘虬的根系早已深入地下，纵横交错，要想铲除根系，必须先将自己的心掏空。事实上，她对马尔福的事并非毫无头绪，只是，还差一根线，一根将所有事情串起来的线……  
“幸运，”罗恩突然说。“哈利，我知道了——幸运！”  
“你是什么意思？”  
“用你的幸运药水！”  
“罗恩，对——对了！”赫敏震惊地说。“当然！我怎么就没想到呢！”  
“嗯……你们说得对……”哈利有点结巴，显然没想到这个困扰他几个月的难题竟可以如此轻易地解决。他从公共休息室的沙发上起身，跑回男生宿舍拿来装幸运药水的袜子，出来时看到罗恩赫敏都一脸期待地看着他。  
“好了，就是它。”他小心翼翼打开瓶盖，喝了一口。  
另外二人都静默无声地看着他。   
过了一会，他微笑着站了起来，充满自信。“太棒了，”他说。“真的太棒了。好的……我要到海格那儿去。”  
“什么？”罗恩和赫敏同时惊骇地说。  
“不，哈利——你得去见斯拉格霍恩，记得吗？”赫敏说。  
“不，”哈利自信地说，“我要去海格那儿，我感觉去海格那儿会很棒。”  
“埋葬一只巨型的蜘蛛会让你感觉很棒？”罗恩震惊地问。昨天傍晚海格来信，邀请他们一起为巨型蜘蛛阿拉戈克做葬礼，但考虑到伏地魔势力日益壮大，夜间出行愈来愈不安全，三人一致决定还是不去为好。  
“是的，”哈利把他的隐形斗篷从书包里拽了出来。“我觉得就应该去那儿，你知道我是什么意思吧？”  
“不知道，”罗恩和赫敏同时说，现在看上去有些惊慌失措了。  
“这真的是幸运药水吗？”赫敏担忧地说，她把那个小瓶举到光线下。“你是不是还有另外一满瓶——我不知道——”  
“疯脑精？”罗恩猜测道，这时哈利把斗篷披到了肩上。  
哈利笑了，但罗恩和赫敏看上去更慌张了。  
“相信我，”他说。“我知道我在做什么……或者至少……”他自信地走到门口，“幸运药水知道。”  
他把斗篷拉到脑袋上，开始下楼，罗恩和赫敏则急匆匆地跟在身后。下完楼梯哈利溜出了敞开的门。  
“你在和她在那儿干什么？”拉文德·布朗惊叫道，她的目光穿过哈利，直勾勾地盯着正从男生宿舍里走出来的罗恩和赫敏。罗恩立刻跳起来，结结巴巴招架拉文德。赫敏不耐烦地“啧”了一声，打算准备继续跟过去，但被二人突兀打断后，已看不见身披隐形衣的哈利的踪影。  
“这……真是……”她拧眉看面前空荡荡的楼梯，忧心哈利独自去找海格的冒失举动，同时察觉身后的战火隐隐有烧到自己的趋势，因为拉文德尖叫着说“你不说是吗，那我们就找她对峙！”  
她心里一跳，秉持着多一事不如少一事的理念，飞速从正在调转方向的楼梯下去，七拐八扭直到看不见他们的身影后才停下脚步。  
赫敏松了一口气，这才着眼观察自己面前的环境，惊讶地发现原来这里是二年级哈利发现密室的那个废弃盥洗室。盥洗台上生了黄色的绿锈，地板上积着一层长了青苔的水，她觉得有些反胃，欲从这里离开。  
一个女孩样的鬼魂从她身后的一个小隔间里飘出来，浮在半空中，隔着厚厚的白色圆形眼镜盯着她。  
“哦，”她郁闷地说，“原来是你。”  
赫敏挑眉，觉得有趣：“那你希望是谁？”  
“没谁。”桃金娘轻轻甩了一下下巴，“他说他会回来看我，哈利也说会回来看我——对，就是你那个形影不离的好朋友，”她责备地看了赫敏一眼——“我已经很多很多个月没有见过哈利了。我已经学会了不对男孩子抱什么希望了。”  
“他？”赫敏敏锐地挑出这个词眼，“有个男孩来女盥洗室见你？还是说一个男孩幽灵？”  
“当然是一个小男孩，”她有点生气地松了耸肩：“我们有很多共同点，我肯定他也能感觉到。也许等你走了，他就会回来。”说到这里，她又有些伤心，飘到盥洗池上坐着，然后满怀希望地看了看门。“我以为他喜欢我。”  
“是吗。”她不以为然。  
“我是说真的！”桃金娘坚定地说，她的声音在浴室里回荡着。“他很敏感，被人欺负，觉得孤单没有人说话。他不怕暴露自己的情感，想哭就哭。”  
“哭，是小男孩吗？”  
“不像你想的那样！”桃金娘用她小小的空洞的眼睛死死盯着赫敏。“我向他保证过不会告诉任何人，我要保守这个秘密直到——”  
“好的。”她被桃金娘的认真惊讶了，不得不郑重回复她。“我相信你。”被桃金娘莫名带着敌意的眼神凝视，她有些不自在地转过身去，抱臂透过肮脏不清的玻璃看外面的雷雨，闪电劈下来，将室内照得雪亮。雨隐隐有越下越大的趋势，不知道哈利那里有没有遇到什么麻烦，她有些心烦。  
闪电照亮室内的瞬间，玻璃上倒影出桃金娘的眼睛，幽怨空洞的眼神直直盯着她后背，鉴于她幽灵的形态，显得十分惊悚。赫敏背部被盯得发毛，可她仍直勾勾地看着，连眼睛都不眨一下。“你在看什么？”她终于忍受不住发问，心里十分诧异。  
“他很久没来了。”桃金娘说，仍拿那种令人发毛的目光看她。  
“我知道，你刚才说过。”  
“他是不是去找你了？”  
“找我？”  
“别装了，他总是同我说起你……”  
“你到底在说谁？”赫敏罕见地摸不着头脑，看她苦大仇深的面容，小心翼翼猜测道：“应该……不是说罗恩吧？”这么揣测，她自己心里倒是咯噔了一下，远处传来轰隆一声雷响，劈开两人胶着的目光。  
“他说你永远不会知道他的名字。”桃金娘说这句话的时候，眼神更恶毒了。  
“如果他不说，我自然不知道。”赫敏心下飞快计算，爱哭的男孩，中高年级，暗恋……  
闪电的光迅速暗下去，盥洗室的灯泡挣扎着闪了几下，灭了，黑暗中只有桃金娘身体周围散发着柔和的乳白色光芒。  
“我走了，再见……”赫敏在她的瞪视下有些发毛，企图离开。不料此举却像激怒了她，她尖叫一声，没有实体的透明质地朝她冲过来，直接从她胸膛穿过，像一把凌厉的剑透胸而过。  
“你怎么可以！”  
一道闪电劈下，雷声在心上炸开，赫敏的面容在盥洗池的镜子上被照得透亮，电光火石间一切疑问都贯通透彻起来。  
原来如此……她喃喃自语，心如重锤砸下，再也顾不上愤怒的桃金娘，趟水离开，没意识到水湿了鞋袜。  
是我太过愚蠢，明白得太晚了些。

Tbc


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陌路穷途的坦白。

17.  
1996年的夏天格外潮湿，第一场春雨也是最后一场春雨，紧接着迎来大雨倾盆的夏季，电闪雷鸣，狂风暴雨。第二天早上的魔咒课上哈利把套取斯拉格霍恩记忆的事情原原本本地告诉了罗恩和赫敏，并告诉他们伏地魔的灵魂碎片和邓布利多答应带着他去找寻它们，他由衷为能帮上邓布利多的忙而高兴。  
赫敏面色苍白，几番犹豫要将自己猜测的结果告诉他们，但碰到衣服口袋里那块温润的蛋白石，又迟疑不已。  
他说过——“送给赫敏·格兰杰”，只送给她，没有别人；更何况，若是让哈利知道了，恐怕局面无法控制……  
本学期最后一场魁地奇比赛即将来临，格兰芬多对拉文克劳，赛事胶着，格兰芬多处于非常不利的地位。哈利最近一直非常紧张，因为如果他们输了，他将是两个世纪以来第一个让格兰芬多垫底的队长。  
现在他正和罗恩正坐在公共休息室里激烈地讨论如何打败拉文克劳的战术，并未注意到旁边坐立难安的赫敏。时间已近午夜，休息室空空荡荡，只剩他们三人。  
窗外雷雨不息，黑云压境，天地间阴沉沉一片，好像在预谋什么，一副山雨欲来风满楼的态势，赫敏抱臂走到窗前，室内与室外极大的温差使玻璃上结了层乳白色的雾气，高塔之上灰色铅云沉沉压迫下来，高塔之下狂风骤雨洗刷着一切，树干被吹弯了腰，树枝扭曲着痛苦地纠缠在一起，正如赫敏脑中的千万缕思绪。在第二十三道闪电照亮她的面孔时，她终于下定决心，弯腰抱起地上蜷缩一团的克鲁克山，对它耳语道：去找他，带我找到他。  
姜黄色大猫从她怀里跳出来，在地上焦躁地转了个圈，尔后又抬眼看她，像在试探她的决心。赫敏握紧口袋里的魔杖，面沉如水。  
“喵呜，喵呜……”它叫得柔软又凄凉，轻盈越过胖夫人的门洞，径直从前面带路，走廊顶上昏暗的灯光闪烁着，只能照出个模糊的褐色的轮廓。她的手在衣兜里沁出了汗珠，只觉得闸刀就堪堪悬在脑门上，一步踏错就尸骨无存。克鲁克山带着她从八楼的格兰芬多塔楼下去，屋外狂风哐哐地撞窗户，就像一拳拳砸在她心上。他们一直向下，昏暗的灯光扭曲了影子，一直到二楼的废弃盥洗室。  
竟然是这里，她在门口站定，头晕目眩，里面传来哗哗的水流声和模糊的啜泣声。克鲁克山停住脚步，只回头看她，没再进去。  
德拉科·马尔福背对着门站着，两手抓住了水槽，苍白的脸低低地垂着。  
“不要，”一个隔间里传出了哭泣的桃金娘低沉的声音。“不要……请告诉我怎么了……我能帮你……”  
“没有人能帮我，”马尔福说。他的整个身体都在颤抖，纤细的脊柱像弦一样紧绷着。“我必须要亲自动手……没有别的退路了……除非我能做好……否则他说会杀了我……”  
赫敏双目刺痛，脚下仿佛生了根一样站在那儿，马尔福在哭……德拉科，他在哭……泪水从他苍白的脸庞滴落到脏兮兮的池子里。马尔福喘了口气，随后他猛地打了个激灵，破碎的镜子里，赫敏正凝视着他的肩膀。  
马尔福转过身来，抽出了他的魔杖，惨白的面孔以肉眼可见的速度扭曲起来。赫敏也本能地抽出了自己的魔杖，“等一下，你听我说！”她大叫，马尔福射出的恶咒却从她身边几英寸的地方穿过，把旁边墙上灯击得粉碎。  
“德拉科，不！”赫敏尖叫，灯的碎片滑破左眼角的皮肤，视线被一层厚重的红膜覆盖。  
“不！不！停下！”哭泣的桃金娘尖利的声音回荡在砖砌的屋子里。“停下！停下！”  
他并未收手，反而像受惊的小孩一般乱打一气，恶咒在她身边四射飞溅，一个水箱爆炸了，肮脏的水如洪流冲出来；其中一个在混乱中击中她，将她打得向后飞出去，攥在手里的蛋白石项链在空中划出一道莹绿色的弧线，砸在肮脏的水坑里。  
“噗通！”  
好像一个静止时间的魔咒，在场三人的目光都追随这幽幽绿光，安静下来。那项链沉在水底，好似荧光染料，将附近的水域也染绿了。  
赫敏顺着墙壁滑下来，只觉得头晕眼花。马尔福喘息未定，仍拿魔杖指着赫敏，杖尖在剧烈地颤抖，一边靠近蹲下去捡水里的项链。  
赫敏将手与魔杖藏在水里，仅用一只眼看他起身退回安全地方。桃金娘大喊着飘过来：“你没事吧？你没受伤吧？”  
“闭嘴。”他恶狠狠说道，连看都没看她一眼。桃金娘瑟缩了一下，乖巧地没再说话。  
赫敏握紧藏在水底的魔杖，蓄势待发。他低头去看掌心的项链，“你竟然将它摔坏——”  
“速速禁锢！”  
桃金娘在德拉科挺直着身体摔进水那一刻又开始尖叫，赫敏抬手对她施了个“锁舌封喉”，她半张嘴，已发不出任何声音。  
赫敏抬臂用衣袖将左眼的血迹擦干净，那里离太阳穴只差几毫米，她只觉得青筋直跳，脑仁也要蹦出来似的，强忍着痛苦抢过他手里的魔杖和项链，并将他扶起来靠墙坐好。  
“现在我们可以好好谈谈了，是不是？”忽略他吃人般的眼神，赫敏故作轻松地笑了笑。  
德拉科并未答话，面容还扭曲着，耀眼的金发被浸湿，显得黯淡无光。实际上，他整个人早已如同陨落的星星般光芒全失了，任谁看了坐在结满青苔的废弃盥洗室里的他，能认出是那个耀武扬威的马尔福家小少爷呢。   
赫敏看着他的狼狈模样，眼里的光也熄灭下来，冷冷说道：“晚上好，马尔福。”  
他抬眼，慌乱疯狂的眼神一扫而空，只用深沉的目光凝视她，甚至还有些沉静，说：“你来了。”  
是，我来了。

“你方才说有人要杀了你，是谁？”  
他虽坐在地上仰视，傲慢却丝毫不减：“你有什么证据尽管拿出来，不要浪费时间。”  
“你在为伏地魔做事，对不对？他要求你杀死邓布利多教授，但你漏洞百出，错杀了凯特·贝尔和罗恩·韦斯莱。”  
他用轻松快意的语调：“你可别污蔑我，我没有——”  
“是，”赫敏打断他，“我知道你没有黑魔标记，我也曾因为这个对你掉以轻心，现在想来，实在太愚蠢了。”  
德拉科被她插话，愣了一瞬，勾起一个得意又单薄的微笑：“你在我晕倒那次偷偷看了——真卑鄙啊格兰杰。”  
“正是因为没有黑魔标记你才敢随便晕倒的，不是吗？”她高高在上望着他，用冷酷的嗓音说：“那次假期回去时伏地魔折磨了你，是钻心剜骨吗？还是夺魂咒？因为你没有圆满完成任务，他生气了。”  
他的笑容消失了。  
“你晕倒在雪地里，如果我不救你就会被冻死，”她顿了顿，像勾起什么不好的回忆，“你根本没打算活下去，所以在醒来后才会那么失望，对我大喊大叫，因为我破坏了你的寻死计划。”  
赫敏一边说，一边紧盯着他的脸，不放过任何一丝表情。他低下头，金发结成缕垂在额前，吊灯被恶咒打坏了，盥洗室里光亮稀薄，他的表情模糊不清。  
赫敏并未停止推理，她残忍地继续说下去：“让我们从头开始梳理吧，马尔福。”  
“你想寻死，是因为任务无法完成，从一开始就无法完成，所以你才会慌不择路施咒给凯蒂一个带恶咒的项链。”  
“圣诞节时，你迫不得已回马尔福庄园复命，但伏地魔很不满意，将你折磨一顿后又让你回来继续执行任务，但你还是没有头绪，是不是？”赫敏顿了顿，继续说，“所以你送了一瓶下毒的酒给斯拉格霍恩教授，想让他给邓布利多，没想到差点杀死了罗恩。”  
说到这里，他终于有点反应，“罗恩！”他好像想起什么，嗤笑一声。“那个蠢货！”  
赫敏拧眉：“我不知道你为什么对罗恩怀有这么大的恶意。”  
“你不知道？”他提高了声线，眼神瞬间杀到她脸上，失望和怨毒快要从中溢出来了，他咬牙切齿，但强自按耐，没继续说下去。  
她避而不见，不理他的欲言又止：“你必定有个同谋……霍格莫德的某个人，她要能够送给凯蒂那——那——”  
她闭上了眼睛，点了点头。“……当然……罗斯默塔女士。她被夺魂咒控制多久了？”  
“你终于猜到了，是吗？”马尔福奚落她说。  
“所以是她被迫埋伏在女盥洗室里，将项链交给随便一个独自进来的霍格沃茨学生？蜂蜜酒自然也可以如法炮制，对吧？费尔奇检查不出……”说到这里，她痛苦地哆嗦了一下。  
“你猜的没错，我在图书馆听到了你和哈利的谈话，关于费尔奇不能识别魔药的事情。”他自然而然地接过话头，残忍地微笑，好像伤害她是一件令他快活的事情。  
赫敏沉默盯着他得意的表情，上前，扬手，利落一声脆响。  
“啪！”马尔福的脸侧倒一边，苍白的面颊微微红肿。  
时间停滞下来，只剩窗外震耳欲聋的雷鸣，盥洗室里安静地近乎窒息。他忽然歇斯底里地大笑，好像大仇得报的痛快：“你知道我怎么和她联络吗，格兰杰？”他精致的脸扭曲着，像盈满了毒药，稍微晃动就会溢出来。“魔法钱币——”  
他成功看到格兰杰的脸扭曲起来，带着巨大的恶意，他继续说：“不错，就是去年你们D.A.的秘密联络方式。格兰杰，你太聪明了，所以我只好向你寻求帮助啊。”

她僵在原地，无言以对，一道闪电从苍穹落下，在二人之间炸响。格兰杰蓦然高举魔杖，像举剑突刺，直逼他心口。  
粉身碎骨，钻心剜骨，或者别的什么，都可以，只要能让他闭嘴……  
突然，一个姜黄色的身影从德拉科身边闪过，克鲁克山跳到他胸口伏下身来，正挡住他的心脏，看来它误以为自己的主人要杀他。对峙的二人都僵住了，赫敏压抑多时的感情终于有决堤的征兆，她吸了吸鼻子，杖尖指着她的猫：“让开！”  
但克鲁克山用爪子抠住德拉科的袍子，不肯挪动。它将丑陋的脸转向赫敏，大大的黄眼睛仰望着她。“滚开！”她的眼泪终于决堤，左眼的伤口热辣辣地跳动，视野再次蒙上一层血雾，她失控地尖声叫到：“为什么连你也要逼我！”  
外面的暴风雨狠狠冲刷着霍格沃茨，雨点犹如实质般砸在玻璃窗上，湿气蔓延开来，黏附在肌肤上，好像泪滴化开。  
她垂下魔杖，疾步走近他，揪住他的衣领，将那幽幽发光的蛋白石项链抵到他眼前。“说！你送我这个做什么？”  
他垂眼看，没动。  
“到这种地步已经没有隐瞒的必要了吧？你不是连伏地魔给你的任务都承认了吗，德、拉、科。”她一手放开他，将他如破布娃娃般掼在地上，一字一顿咬牙切齿说出他的名字。本来，在她的设想里，“德拉科”这个词已经多少次滚落在舌尖无法说出，只等一个完美的时机——情真意切，互诉衷肠。但现在他这副懦弱模样，却现身说法告诉她这一切都是她不切实际的妄想。  
“好，既然你没胆量说，我就帮你说！”她怒气升腾，如一把锋利又自知的剑，发誓要毫不留情地将他捅个对穿。  
“你很清楚对吧？我之所以没有选择向校长揭发你，而是跑到这里来和你对峙的原因。但这不带表你在我这里有所依仗，马尔福。先说你送的那个下了恶咒的项链，你如何保证凯蒂不打开它，又如何保证它不被费尔奇发现？”她紧盯着他，不给他任何躲避的机会，“你无法保证，是不是？送给斯拉格霍恩教授的那瓶酒，你怎么确保他一定会送给校长，而不是留给自己？熟悉他人品的都知道，他是个非常会享受的人，你也同样非常清楚吧。”  
“你通通不能保证，但还是这样做了，我想，斯内普的爱徒，马尔福家的少爷，不至于是个漏洞百出的低能儿。”  
赫敏连珠炮弹地说完，德拉科冷淡地瞟了她一眼，终于做出第一个回应：“是，我确实不能保证。”  
那是多么冷淡的眼神啊，赫敏捂住左眼的伤口，才发现自己的孤勇原来是把双刃剑，伤了他的同时自己也鲜血淋漓。她原以为自己有所依仗，可现在看来，怕不是自己的一厢情愿——“你为什么这么做呢？我迟迟想不通，我开始以为你为了目标并不在乎会牵连多少人，但后来我明白了，”她停顿，深吸一口气，仿佛为自己积蓄力量，“你不是在杀人，是在求救。”  
——求救。  
没有闪电，没有雷声，天地一片寂然，连大雨也阒然无声。德拉科抬起脸，淡粉色薄唇勾起，慢慢绽开一个笑容，冰封的眼睛终于裂出缝隙，碎冰簌簌落下，如电影慢速一帧帧在她面前播放，他灰色的眼睛湿漉漉的像刚刚下过雨，那五官终于柔和，没有被疯狂拉扯出痛苦的形状。他仿佛已达到灵魂的彼岸，已接受神的净化洗涤，就像在圣诞晚会那晚他们的偶遇一般，他温柔对她说，韦莱斯配不上你；还说，红色很适合你。那是多么寂寞又缱绻的语气，她只听一句就义无反顾溺死在他的海里。  
赫敏终于松了口气，意识到自己在他面前还是有所依仗的。既然如此，仅凭他一个笑容，她都能不顾贯穿胸膛的剑，血肉模糊地走到他面前，只要他还能对她笑，只要他还未来得及枯萎，她都能救他，她都能用自己的血肉之躯闯出一条血路来。  
只要还来得及，万幸还来得及。  
“你连寻死这种事都做的出来，我想，也会放低身段求救的。”她再次展开手掌，那颗蛋白石串成的项链静静躺在上面，像展露自己柔软的心脏。“你送我这颗项链，是在暗示我，给我提示是不是？你在向我求救，你想让我发现并阻止你。”  
“我知道，你并非自愿投靠伏地魔的，你父亲被投入阿兹卡班，母亲被控制，你不得不这么做，但又不情不愿，再加上任务出现阻碍，所以才慌不择路地制作了下了恶咒的项链……只是这个求救方式也太特别太狠毒了些，不愧是马尔福家的小少爷。”他温和了表情，色如大西洋的眼神像海浪拍向她，将她淹没，她早已被淹没：“是，如果有一个人猜到，那只能是你，赫敏，只有你。”  
凝聚在眼眶的一滴泪终于滚落，她再次垂下魔杖，蹲在他身前，将脸埋在他胸膛，泪水滚滚落下。他的胸膛并不宽厚，隐隐能摸到硌人的肋骨，但这对她来说就足够了，有时候并不需要两个人都坚强勇敢。“我早该猜到的，我救你那天你出言伤我，是因为伏地魔他威胁你对不对，你不得不要和我保持距离……是我太愚蠢，这都看不透……”  
德拉科垂眼看着胸前女孩鲜少看见的脆弱模样，她该是光芒万丈，勇往直前的，而不是像现在这样，狼狈脆弱地哭泣——这一切都因为他，他本该用双手抱住她，安慰她，但他被魔咒定住了，他不能，他做不到。  
“是我太天真了，赫敏，”到这个地步，他终于能坦诚亲密地叫她的教名，“我以为我还可以有别的选择，我以为不是非做不可，所以我策划了两场漏洞百出的谋杀，我送你和杀人凶器相像的项链，我试图接近你……赫敏，这不是你的错，是我将自己的痛苦强加给你，这不过是你的一场无妄之灾，但是我不后悔。”  
她从他的胸前抬头，感到自己的心隐隐下沉，下沉，最终从高楼坠下，如同瓦片般摔得粉碎。“我们马上去找邓布利多教授，让他想办法帮你摆脱伏地魔的控制……一定有办法的，德拉科，一切还来得及……还来得及……我现在就帮你解咒。”  
她手忙脚乱拨开克鲁克山，抽出魔杖。马尔福看着她慌乱的模样，很柔和地说：“我很高兴你能来，赫敏，我以为再也等不到你了。”  
她一愣，动作停下来，感到莫名的悲意与惶恐在心中扩散，一滴泪砸进水里，溅起点点微小的涟漪。  
“别说了，”她解开禁锢咒，拽他的胳膊把他扶起来，“错误还未铸成，你虽然伤了人但万幸的是没有人死去，这一切还有回旋的余地。”  
他什么都没说，乖巧宛如孩童，任凭她摆布，只是将视线胶着在她脸上，用眼神一寸一寸描摹她的模样，从光洁饱满的额头，到眼睛，到挺翘的鼻梁，到嫣红的嘴唇，贪婪得像沙漠中旅人遇到清泉。  
“马尔福你放开她！”一道熟悉的声音传来，哈利冲进来，红色的光芒迎面袭来。“赫敏，你没事吧！”  
德拉科劈手夺过她先前抢走的魔杖，向她身后一指。砰地一声巨响，墙上裂出个坑洞来，碎石四散，赫敏震惊得来不及反应，就被德拉科推入隔间，无声无息加速速石化，她无法反抗也无法说话。  
不，她仅用眼神恳求他，怎么会这样，再想想办法，还有别的路可走，你不是必须杀人。让我去跟哈利说，我去说服他，求求你让我阻止他——还有回头路，不该是这样的！  
德拉科轻笑一声，好像读懂她的心声，伸手将她一缕碎发别在耳后，语速快而虚无：“已经来不及了，赫敏，从圣诞假期回来后我就彻底明白了我之前到底有多幼稚，他用父母威胁我，我根本无法反抗……但我还是忍不住用毒酒再试一次，”他苦笑，宛如河上解冻的碎冰，只是扎伤自己而已，“我不甘心你什么都不知道，赫敏，我不甘心在真正分道扬镳之前居然与你毫无交集，这是我的自私……”  
“这下是真的来不及了，赫敏，我没有别的路可走……放心，等一切都结束后会有人发现你的……我绝不会给你施遗忘咒，我不能容忍你忘记我。”  
顿了顿，他最后说：“对不起，对你这么残忍。”  
然后他离开了。  
外面传来接二连三的爆炸声，无数恶咒的光芒漫天飞舞，哈利熟悉的声音响起，可她只觉得陌生，克鲁克山狼狈地从外面跳进来，夹着尾巴跑到她怀里。桃金娘尖声叫着：“杀人啦，杀人啦！”  
一切嘈杂之声皆如潮水褪去，她贫瘠得一无所有，直到外面响起一声陌生的咒语。  
——神锋无影！  
一切声音都寂静下去，有红色的杜鹃花顺着水流丝丝缕缕流淌到她脚下，鲜艳得刺目，如同末日降临。赫敏只觉得太阳穴宛如千万万鼓声同时敲响。她绝望地乞求着，梅林啊，求求你。  
求求你手下留情吧。

Tbc


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那么近，那么远。

18.  
斯内普赶到时，哈利正躺在血泊中抽搐，巨大的撕裂伤横贯他的腹胸，鲜血还在源源不断地涌出。  
“你不该伤他。”斯内普阴沉剐他一眼，蹲下来念动咒语为哈利疗伤，每念动一次，血就像倒带一样收回他的身体。  
——倒带，他多么希望自己的人生也能倒带。  
“邓布利多在天文台。”斯内普站起来，黑眸逼视着他。  
“我知道。”他说。  
浓郁的水汽混合着血腥味弥漫在空中，他随意将脸上抹下来的血迹擦在袖子上，洇湿的袖子染上一抹红，显得格外刺眼。他眼神落下，又愣了一瞬，好似方才将血抹上去的人不是自己似的。  
“格兰杰在这？”斯内普瞥到身后的隔间，语气意味不明。  
“是。”  
“我说过的吧，如果你真的为她好，就不该将她牵扯进来，更不该送她项链。你自以为的爱慕不过是廉价的伤害。”这话显得有些痛苦，不知是痛恨谁。  
他恍若未闻，仍盯着袖子那抹血迹，眼神飘散地又给自己施了三遍清洗一新，直到袖口洁白如新才停止。有些神经质地点点头，他感到非常满意，只牛头不对马嘴地说了句：“她来迟了些。”  
一切都不再有意义。  
“任务结束后在禁林东面集合。”  
没再看斯内普一眼，德拉科淡定自若地趟水离开，污浊的浑水将他方才清理干净的鞋袜浸湿，他恍若未觉。  
天文台离格兰芬多塔楼很近，他踏着吸满水的鞋子，每走一步都踩出叽咕作响的怪声，在无人的走廊里分外清晰。知道一切已尘埃落定，心情莫名轻松。

前十五年他从未想过自己也会踏足肮脏的阿兹卡班，还是为了看望父亲。  
阿兹卡班建在大海中心，暴风眼中央，牢固的三棱柱型建筑，成千上百的摄魂怪漂浮在上空，一切都如它们本身一般，阴森，寒冷。  
卢修斯被关在最顶层的监狱里，这里虽然风大，却不如底层潮湿，免了关节病的痛苦。沿路走来寂静得可怕，光线晦涩下只能看到闸门，犯人都瑟缩在角落，一脸麻木地看着他们，一丝反应也无。  
“他们还活着吗？”  
这话是谁问的，他？还是母亲？记不清了，但他唯一清楚的是，父亲说谎了——无所不能的父亲，高傲自矜的父亲，只手遮天的父亲，穿着破旧酸臭的囚服，一头金发黯淡枯槁，蜷缩在角落向他们求救，从囚笼的栏杆之间伸出瘦骨嶙峋的手，抓住他的衣角。大人，我求求你，放我出去吧……我给你钱，所有的钱，一辈子的荣华富贵，求求你，饶了我吧……  
德拉科木然站立，无动于衷。  
这世间是父亲网织的甜言蜜语，巨大谎言，终于在他拉住德拉科衣角的一刹那不攻自破，如琉璃瓦般片片碎裂。  
“你敢这么对我说话，小心我告诉我爸爸！”  
“这是我爸爸给我买的最新型扫帚！”  
“我爸爸说海格那个肮脏的混血种马上就要收拾东西滚蛋了。”  
“我爸爸……”  
“我爸爸……”  
他疾行在马尔福庄园铺满大理石的走廊上，镶满水钻的吊灯折射出破碎华美的灯光，昔日冰冷疏离的马尔福庄园如今像个沙丁鱼罐头般装满了人，下等人的体臭充盈着整间屋子，家养小精灵再百般忙碌都收拾不干净他们刻在骨子里的低俗。  
然后他在沾满泥土的地板上抽搐翻滚，尖叫哭嚎，上等丝线编织的绸缎在地板上滚动时擦去了食死徒脚底的泥巴，那些粗鲁的食死徒，连鞋都不穿，赤脚踏过沼泽森林，踩过死尸昆虫，滋生多少汗水油脂，然后，再踏上马尔福庄园传承千年的地板，在上面留下几个清晰可见的脚印。  
父亲在说谎，可他为什么说谎？他为什么要混淆是非，告诉他一条错误的道路？纯血和泥巴种根本没有任何区别，哪有什么尊卑之分，他还不是被关在阿兹卡班神志不清吗？若他真有他自己说的那么厉害，就不该连拿回一个预言球这么简单的任务都做不到，他也不会被低劣粗鄙的人类围观着嘲笑，如同被关在笼子里的拍卖品一样尊严尽失！  
“杀死邓布利多，攻占霍格沃茨，届时我会亲手杀死哈利·波特，一切尽在我掌控之下！”  
他被倒吊在屋梁上，血逆流着冲进大脑，头昏脑涨，竟然还有力气微笑。不，你不会的，霍格沃茨有那个厉害的泥巴种，赫敏·格兰杰，有疤头，有邓布利多……他们会阻止你，因为如果父亲是错的，那么你也是错的。  
而赫敏·格兰杰——她一直是对的，从一开始就是。

“晚上好，德拉科。”邓布利多靠在城墙上站着，脸色非常苍白，但他没有表现出一丝的惊慌和痛苦。“你是一个人行动的吗？”  
“不是，”他说。“我有后援。今晚在你的学校有很多食死徒。”  
“不错，不错，”邓布利多说，仿佛马尔福是在向他展示一个雄心勃勃的家庭作业计划。“确实非常好。你找到让他们进来的方法了，是不是？”  
“是的，就在你的眼皮底下，而你却没有发觉！”  
“有创意，”邓布利多说。“但是……恕我直言……他们现在在哪儿？你看起来有些孤立无援。”  
“他们遇见了你的警卫，正在下面交手，不会打很久的……我先上来了——我有一个任务要完成。”  
“哦，那么，你必须赶快完成它，我亲爱的孩子。”邓布利多温柔地说。  
沉默笼罩了他们。马尔福只是紧紧地盯着阿不思·邓布利多，而后者竟难以置信地微笑了。  
“德拉科，德拉科，你不是个杀手。”  
“你怎么知道？”他立刻说。

——他从去年就被要求杀死邓布利多，他相信自己可以做到。卢修斯是个彻头彻尾的失败者，他的儿子不是。  
他在镜前穿衣，钻心剜骨的痛苦还刻在骨髓里，双手痉挛着扣上纽扣，抚平衬衣上的褶皱。领带，他将它绕过脖子，漂亮地打个结，上推，上推，直到呼吸困难，五指颤抖地如同面条。他终于整理浆好的立领，对着镜中的自己深呼吸，从衣架上拿下西装外套，手臂一伸，从肩到腰扯出一条流畅的线条，西装很快熨帖地穿在身上。  
很好，就这样，德拉科，他笑，扯嘴角，看镜中的自己全副武装，你将战无不胜，无往不利。  
他避开母亲去对角巷，进博金·博克店，像模像样地威胁他，没意识到自己所做的一切全都有父亲的影子。在火车上耀武扬威地炫耀，敏锐地发现哈利披着隐形衣跟踪，一群蠢货，他狞笑，很快他就会成为伏地魔最宠爱的手下，只要他成功，错又如何，就要一错到底，只要他能重振马尔福家族，只要别让那些粗鄙的下人再踏入马尔福庄园半步——只要保有尊严，别像玩具一样在下等人面前哭喊哀求，像他父亲一样尊严尽失。他什么都不在乎，对是什么，错又是什么，在绝对的权力面前真的有意义吗，父亲确实错了，可若不是行差踏错一步，也不会落得如此下场。他自然不会一错再错，他有那样天真的自信。  
他尚且没意识到自己再次误入歧途，还在欣欣得意，自命不凡。起初他还不以为然，沉浸在被黑魔王信任的飘飘然中，在好友面前大声炫耀，乐于看他们的敬畏神色。再后来被斯内普烦扰，终于去研究修补消失柜的方法，夜闯禁书区，这才发现自己蠢得离谱。  
他根本做不到，解不出，就像考试时一道不会解的题，他不能空白着交上去，失败意味着死路一条。  
那时降了第一场雪，从凌晨开始，指甲盖大小的雪花飘落，落在他指尖，体温低得竟然未让其融化。他从有求必应屋的窗户向外看，洞悉了自己死无全尸的结局。死并不可怕，他现在从窗户口跳下去，不是一样的干净利落，可怕的是在食死徒面前用夺魂咒后者钻心咒凌辱他，或者丢进阿兹卡班成为一个白痴，高贵的马尔福不该是这样的死法，他合该躺在丝绒织成的锦被里寿终正寝，儿孙们手拉手在床边默哀。  
走投无路时他想起了她——赫敏·格兰杰。他无时无刻不想起她，她太特殊了，他遇到的也太早，在他金雕玉砌宛如笼中鸟的十六岁人生中，她是头一个血统卑贱却如此优秀的麻瓜，他在她这里头一次受挫，一错再错，垄断了他人生中一切刀枪剑影的可能性。说到卑贱低下，想起她；说到光明美丽伟大，还是想起她。  
这要怪他见识的人太少，若见到她在二十一岁，三十一岁，他根本不屑一顾；可他们相遇在十一岁，实在太早了，花苞刚刚结成，锦缎将将织了个开头，因此她在他心里落地生根，成了独一份。向谁求助都是将尊严放在脚底下踩，唯独像格兰杰求助不会产生这样的困扰，具体为什么，他说不清，但了然于胸。  
于是他向她发出信号，用马尔福的方式——一条下了毒咒的项链，他想的很好，“求求你救救我吧”这种有失身份的话他绝不会说。他要格兰杰透过漏洞百出的谋杀猜透他的计划，然后——阻止他，将他从泥沼里拖出来，到阳光璀璨的地方。  
那时候他尚且不愿承认自己的无能。

“你几乎杀了凯特·贝尔和罗恩·韦斯莱。整整一年里你都一直在试图杀我，但你越来越绝望。恕我直言，德拉科，但我得说那些都是无益的尝试……如此的无益，说实话，以至于我甚至怀疑你是否真的把心思花在上面了……”  
“我用心了！”马尔福激烈地说。“一年来我一直在努力，而今晚——”  
一个低沉的喊叫声从城堡深处传了上来。他挺起了身子，向后面瞟了一眼。  
“有人干得不错，”邓布利多漫不经心地说，“也许你应该自己来进行这个任务，要是你的后援被我的警卫们挫败了怎么办？也许你已经发觉，今晚也有许多凤凰社的人在这里。说到底，你并不真的需要帮助……我现在没有魔杖……我无法自卫。”  
他盯着那个老人，明明手无寸铁的是他，却像自己被缴械了一般……这不该，不能是这样的。  
“我知道了，”邓布利多和蔼地说，“你不敢在他们来之前行动。”  
“你给我闭嘴！”陷阱收拢，德拉科终于明白自己上了当。“我能做到，我会证明自己的，你这个没用的老头凭什么看不起我！”  
“为什么？我不认为你会杀了我，德拉科。杀人远远没有天真的人所想象的那么容易……”  
不，不，他狂怒着，酸水涌上喉咙，想要呕吐，强烈的欲望，但不行，至少保留一丝破碎的尊严。他咽了咽口水，深呼吸了几下，愤怒地瞪着邓布利多，用魔杖直指着后者的心脏。我会杀了你，亲手杀了你……

——之前说过，要想意识到并承认自己的无能是个无比漫长的过程。德拉科在他十六岁那年终于明白他配不上自己的名字。Drace，天龙座，可他并不是龙，也不是救世主，什么都不是。  
他躲在废弃的盥洗室里哭泣，一个陌生的女鬼总陪着他。“我做不到，无论如何都做不到，消失柜上的尼罗文我一个字都看不懂……”  
他哭到哽咽，哭到瘫软，哭到手脚无力顺着盥洗池滑下去坐在地上。他逐渐不在乎衣服的洁净整齐，也渐渐忽视周边的环境到底是干净还是脏乱。以前卢修斯总是教导他，袖口要一尘不染，头发也要一丝不乱，上等人就要有上等人的体面，锦缎堆出来的奢华富贵。  
狗屁，都是狗屁，当从前的信仰被毫不留情推翻，他就将赫敏·格兰杰供奉成神。那个出生低贱的女孩，铁三角的智囊团，多少次临危不乱，将不可能扭转成可能。如果她身处同样的境地，一定能想出绝妙的办法。多少次她淡定自若坐在教室前排，成为所有人的焦点；或者在幻影移形课上，被教授大声表扬，他都以为自己会飞奔过去跪下亲吻的她的脚趾，乞求她的垂怜。  
如果你看我一眼，只要你看我一眼，我就将我的性命献祭给你，我将我马尔福家族百年的荣耀双手奉上，将古灵阁里的万贯家财拱手让出，你喜欢什么，我上天入地杀人放火也为你取来；你要解放家养小精灵，我这次绝不说半个不字；你要什么，你告诉我你要得到什么才能看我一眼。  
可她不屑一顾，他知道赫敏看不上这一切，若是她能被这些轻易打动，她就不配成为他的信仰。他给的她看不上，她要的他给不起。什么狗屁纯血荣耀，什么斯莱特林格兰芬多，什么黑魔王，只要能得她青眼，德拉科·马尔福愿意抛弃一切只要能触碰她的裙摆。  
他撑墙从地上爬起来，看到镜中的自己——冷汗沾湿了额发，眼睛红肿宛如金鱼，脸瘦得脱相，下巴削尖像躲在阴沟里的耗子，弯曲的脊梁显得猥琐郁郁——他早已经熄灭了，堕落了，死去了，跌进深渊还妄想神明会救他。  
神明是称职的神明，信徒却在神的光辉下再难翻身了。她救了他，在他在雪地里昏迷的时候，那时他在伏地魔钻心咒的折磨下死里逃生，本就跌进尘埃的尊严再次被狠狠踩进脚下。他什么都不懂，但也后知后觉了一件事——他已经走投无路了，连神也无法救他，他注定一条路走到黑，在泥沼里下陷直到腐烂死去。  
神明，我的信仰，赫敏·格兰杰，苏醒后她就睡在他旁边，恬静的睡靥宛如童话，发丝随着呼吸的起伏微微颤动。咫尺之遥，只要伸手就能碰到。  
但他不能，他终于看清他们之间的天堑。  
我的神啊，为什么你不能来早一点，只需早一点点，在我回马尔福庄园之前，在圣诞节晚会的窗帘后面，你只要说一句挽留，我就将一切和盘托出。  
然后跪在你脚边乞求原谅。

“我修好了那个消失柜，另一个在博金·博克店，他们在两者之间制造了一条通道……”他意识到自己的声音在抖，杖尖也在抖，他意识到自己在害怕，可大笑，一刻不停地说下去，神经质的猖狂。  
“但是也有一段时间，”邓布利多继续说，“是不是，你不确定自己是否能修好消失柜？于是你就去求助于一些粗野和低劣的手段，比如试图送我一串被诅咒的项链，那必定会被送到别人手里……在蜂蜜酒里下毒，尽管我只有很小的机会喝到……”  
“是的，可你仍旧没有发觉谁是站在幕后的人，是吗？”马尔福得意地冷笑，附和他的说词，事实的真相只有他和格兰杰知道，这是他向自己的神明奉上的独一无二的贡品。邓布利多沿着墙壁向下滑了一点，他的双腿的力量显然在衰退。  
“事实上，我发觉了，”邓布利多说。“我敢肯定那个人就是你。”  
“那么，你为什么不阻止我？”马尔福问。“当项链是我命罗斯默塔做的，她被迫埋伏在她自己的盥洗室里，等着把项链交给任何一个独自进来的霍格沃茨学生……至于有毒的蜂蜜酒……她照我的意思下毒，把它交给斯拉格霍恩，可怜的费尔奇不会想到去检查一瓶罗斯默塔的店里卖出的东西……”  
“你一直是怎么和罗斯默塔联络的？我想我们已经监视了一切校内外联络的方式。”邓布利多温和地问。  
“魔法钱币，”马尔福说，仿佛他是被迫保持说话一样，尽管他拿着魔杖的手在剧烈地抖动。“我有一个，而她有另一个，我可以给她传递信息——”  
“这不是去年那个自称为邓布利多军的组织所使用的秘密联络方法吗？”邓布利多问,声音轻快而随意.  
“是的，我从他们那里获得了这个主意，”马尔福脸上露出了扭曲的笑容。“下毒的主意也是从泥巴种格兰杰那里获得的，因为我听到她在图书馆里谈论费尔奇不能识别魔药的事……”  
“请不要在我面前使用那个无礼的词。”邓布利多说。  
马尔福发出了一声刺耳的大笑，头痛欲裂。  
“我都要杀了你，你还介意我说‘泥巴种’？”

泥巴种，他咬牙切齿，一拳砸在水面上，飞溅的水花四射。泥巴种就是泥巴种，为什么她不能早一点发现呢，她不是格兰芬多的万事通吗？她不是救世主最好的朋友吗？她可以拯救别人，为什么偏偏不能救他！他如困兽犹斗，当自身无法承受过多痛苦的时候，他就将痛苦转嫁给她人。神明从天坛跌进泥里，就不怪德拉科将她拉下水据为己有，他如法炮制，将下了毒的酒送给斯拉格霍恩，相似的手法，不同的目的。  
既然已经没有回头路，就将她拉下神坛，玷污她的光辉，令她和自己一样丑陋。但他没想到的是，令他更加痛苦愤怒的是——竟然是韦斯莱，中毒的是他，竟然是那个无论从哪里看都配不上她的韦斯莱，自从他和拉文德交往，德拉科以为从此不必因看到他而脏了眼睛，没想到弄巧成拙，他又与格兰杰如胶似漆了。  
他又开始痛苦了，无助，彻夜撕扯自己的胸膛，将自己的心掏出来，吮尽了苦涩的汁液再放回去，指节叩击胸膛发出空洞的回响，那时候他已经瘦骨嶙峋，也很久没看见格兰杰了，想必正和韦斯莱一派火热。消失柜的修复工作仍然停滞，他日日和有求必应屋沉默以对，坐在垃圾堆里日夜颠倒。他常想起格兰杰，就像在沙漠里迷失方向的人，被太阳晒得渴死，就算明知是鸩酒也要拿来解渴。  
格兰杰就是他拿来解渴的鸩酒，就算知道她的带着致命毒性的光芒会灼伤他，会令他腐蚀直至灰飞烟灭，还要咕噜咕噜大口吞下去，像喝下一团燃烧的火苗。  
他终于承认自己的无能了，他开始半夜惊醒，想起小时候的事，每一次成绩都比格兰杰低，每次魁地奇比赛都输给疤头，成事不足败事有余，他确实什么都做不到，连保护母亲也做不到。他想起几个月前的心境，那时还故作高傲的想用下毒咒的项链引起她的注意，后来又恨她的迟钝愚蠢，恨她普度众生，怎么偏偏忘了他，现在终于大彻大悟，破罐子破摔了。  
他错了，错的离谱，格兰杰并非他的神明，神明是要救人的，她迟了一步，只好做杀人的毒药，食髓知味，饮鸩止渴，他每天多想她一次，就更痛苦，偏偏上了瘾，越堕落越欢愉，越痛苦越快乐。  
他甘之如饴。

下面传来了一声巨响和一些叫喊，比前先前的都响；听上去人们正在旋转楼梯上打斗，那楼梯正好通往邓布利多和马尔福所站的地方  
“没有时间了，一条路或者另一条，”邓布利多说，“那么我们来讨论一下你的选择，德拉科。”  
“我的选择！”马尔福大声说。“我拿着魔杖站在这儿——我要杀了你——”  
“我亲爱的孩子，让我们不要再有任何伪装了。如果你要杀了我，你会在解除了我的武器之后立刻就杀了我，你不会停下来和我进行这番关于方法手段的愉快谈话。”  
“我没有任何选择！”马尔福的脸色突然变得和邓布利多一样苍白。“我必须这样做！他会杀了我的！他会杀了我的全家！”  
“我明白你的处境很艰难，”邓布利多说，“你觉得还能有什么原因让我以前没有和你对质？那是因为我知道如果伏地魔发觉我怀疑你的话，他会杀了你的。”  
他瑟缩了一下。  
“我不怕跟你谈论你的任务，因为我知道你是被委托的，他对你用摄神取念以防万一，”邓布利多继续说，“但是在这最后的时间里，我们可以坦诚的对话……你没有任何伤害，你没有伤害到任何人，你并非存心伤害的那些受害人都幸免遇难了，尽管这只是靠运气……我可以帮助你，德拉科。”  
“不，你帮不了，”马尔福说，他的魔杖抖得很厉害。“没有人能。他要我做这件事，否则就杀了我。我别无选择。”  
“到正确的一方来吧，德拉科，我们可以把你藏得比你想得还要好。我还可以今晚就派凤凰社的成员到你母亲那儿给她同样的保护。你父亲目前在阿兹卡班很安全……在需要的时候，我们也可以保护他……到正确的一方来，德拉科……你不是一个杀手……”  
马尔福盯着邓布利多。  
“但我已经走得太远了，不是吗？”他慢慢地说。“他们认为我在试图做这件事时会死掉，但是我在这儿……而你在我的掌握之下……我是唯一一个拿着魔杖的人……你受我的支配……”  
“不，德拉科，”邓布利多平静地说。“是我在支配，而不是你，这在此刻很重要。”  
他没有说话，想起了格兰杰如同太阳花般耀眼的面容，或许……真的可以回头呢？他很诚恳，没有哄骗他……或许，他还能再看一眼赫敏·格兰杰……  
但是突然雷鸣般的脚步声从楼梯传了过来，一秒钟之后，四个穿着黑色长袍的人从门后冲上了塔顶，马尔福被推到了一边。  
另外一个人在叫着斯内普的名字，声音非常轻柔。“西弗勒斯……”  
斯内普举起了魔杖，直指邓布利多。“阿瓦达索命！”  
一道绿光从斯内普的魔杖的末端射出，直接击中了邓布利多的胸膛。他被抛向空中，有那么一瞬间他似乎被挂在了闪闪发光的骷髅头上，然后缓缓地落下，像是一只用破布做的玩偶，飞过城垛，看不见了。  
德拉科僵直了身体，他甚至说不出一个“不”字，希望如昙花一现闪耀在黑暗又迅速泯灭，这比原来纯粹的黑暗更令他痛苦。  
如果不曾看到希望，他本可以忍受黑暗。太阳花枯萎凋谢，毒药在胃里燃烧，退路被堵死，回不去了。  
赫敏·格兰杰注定只能做消耗他生命的毒药。  
“任务完成，快点离开这里。”  
斯内普揪住他的后颈，推搡着他下楼并跑到大门外面。他像个提线木偶般随着人流奔跑，半空中绿色的黑魔标记发着光，到处都是惨叫声，发射魔咒的光在黑暗中四射飞溅，脚下有横躺的尸首，看不清面貌，血腥气萦绕在鼻尖。  
他想，也许不该送格兰杰绿色的项链，这不是个吉利美好的象征。胸口还放着格兰杰送的果酱罐子，里面有一簇跳动的火焰，那是格兰杰留给他的唯一的证据，那是能证明他和她产生交集的唯一物证。  
他最后回头看一眼，霍格沃茨已经很远了，食死徒逃离了学院的屏蔽，正在幻影移形离开。胸口的火焰还在微微发烫，提醒他这一切都是真实发生的，并非大梦一场。  
他早已暗自下定决心，若他哪日因戒不掉名为“格兰杰”的毒而病入膏肓，就将这火苗吞下，将一切都焚烧殆尽。  
“德拉科！”斯内普回头叫了一声，他抬步跟上，原地转一圈幻影移形离开，空气撕扯着他的胃，他的眼睛是全然的黑暗，再无一点光亮。  
再见，我的光明，信仰，神明，鸩酒。  
再见了，赫敏·格兰杰。

THE END.


	19. 番外：病入膏肓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一封迟到七年的信。

赫敏理了理身上租来的婚纱，在梳妆台前坐下，棕发被施了好几层柔顺咒，又反反复复抹了定形剂，这才安稳盘在脑后。镜子里的女人面庞清瘦，原本饱满的两颊微微凹陷下去，那双从前顾盼生姿的眸子在落日的余光里稍显暗淡，她小心翼翼按平了几缕桀骜不驯的头发，勉强不破坏固定好的固若磐石般的发型。窗外悠扬的小提琴混杂着尖锐的号角声传进屋子，不伦不类的喜乐像在挑逗她脑内那条紧紧绷着的弦。彩色气球慢悠悠升上天空，探头探脑挨在窗户边，像一个好奇的小孩子的脸。  
她僵坐着没动，透过梳妆镜看窗外那个蓝色气球，上面被人画了个简易的笑脸，粘着一张便条。看她没有动作，气球轻飘飘地点了玻璃几下，像是曲起指节扣窗，大有不达目的不罢休的趋势。赫敏无奈叹口气，很简单地屈服了，撑着膝盖起身打开了窗户。  
屋外是严寒隆冬，远处一片平整的苍莽白色，洼地里一层薄水被低温结结实实冻住。陋居的上空被施了和霍格沃茨餐厅一般的魔法，大片大片的雪花飘飘洒洒，却落不进欢庆的人群之中，呼啸的北风被隔绝在外，只能感受到如沐的和风。地上覆着厚厚一层雪，已经被人来人往踩实了，显出一片肮脏的白，远处有歪歪扭扭的雪人，那是哈利和他的儿子詹姆齐心协力堆起来的。  
赫敏将气球捧进屋子，看清便条上粗犷随意的字迹——“赫敏，不要紧张，我在二楼密室等你。”  
不用说，这一定是罗恩写给她的，密室是指乔治弗雷德从前秘密研发产品的地方。婚礼快要开始了，他大概是怕她过于紧张想要安慰她吧，可三番两次记错誓言的人是他，笨手笨脚的人还是他。赫敏蹙了蹙眉尖，将那纸片放在桌上，检查全身上下没什么差错，就准备离开卧室与罗恩汇合。这里从前也是他的房间，现在稍加改装，撕掉泛黄掉色的墙纸，用新漆盖住积年的污垢与青苔，清出一麻袋的狐媚子，被套和床单换成乳白色，床头挂着玫瑰花环，吊灯缓缓旋转着，其上点缀的仿制水晶闪着浑浊的光，整间房子虽已经竭力巧用空间摆放家具，却还是显出一种窘迫的逼仄之感。要知道，这已经是除亚瑟莫莉的房间之外最大的卧室了。  
她小心控制着脚下向门口移动，即使在法律执行司任职时也不曾穿过坡度这么高的鞋，但金妮说这双高跟鞋很衬她的婚纱，坚持“女人一生最美丽的时刻是在她的婚礼上”。对于她的固执与热忱，赫敏并没有太多热情可以反馈，她甚至对于自己即将到来的婚礼都没有太多实感，就像屋外被隔绝的凛冬与大雪，没有实际的冷感。在霍格沃茨的七年，甚至战争结束，进入魔法部任职，她一直和哈利罗恩在一起；结婚后，她还将和他们在一起。如果说结婚的目的是和最爱的人永远在一起，那她其实早做到了。  
她打开门，尖细的鞋跟戳在老旧的木地板上，发出吱呀吱呀痛苦的呻吟，像是能踩出个窟窿来。低下头，这才发现地板上赫然躺着一封信，不知什么时候塞进来的，华而不实的花体字用昂贵的德威斯·班斯定制墨水写出，与陋居朴实的风格格格不入。

赫敏在那一霎那如临大敌，与安静躺在地上的那封信对峙。她像被施了定身咒般僵在原地，楼外喧嚣吵闹的乐声在一瞬间飞远，像拽着录像带与她背道而驰，过去无数泛黄的记忆上涌，右手攥拳去摸口袋里的魔杖，却只摸到欧根纱质的裙。  
她想，她应该径直走过去下楼找罗恩，装作什么都没发生，亚瑟和莫莉正在花园里满心期待地等候，魔法部部长正准备为他们做结婚证词，客人们安静坐在花园里等待她的出现，连她的麻瓜父母也被破例许可参加。这是她一生中最重要的时刻，不能简简单单让一封信毁了。事实上她也真的这么做了，尖细的高跟鞋如同一把匕首般将信踩在脚下，赫敏神色平稳，准备越过它走向自己早已规划好的安稳平和的人生，那里有她十几年的好友，有阳光普照，有宽阔的大道，怎么走也不会是条死路。  
可她却在下一秒踩到一个石头样凹凸不平的东西，不惯穿高跟鞋的身体猛地歪斜，赫敏盛装打扮的躯体向旁边倒去，如同大厦顷刻崩塌。清脆一声骨折，高跟鞋被踢飞在一旁，她可以确定自己的脚腕扭伤了。  
薄薄的信纸被戳穿，漏出里面一点莹莹绿光。赫敏忍住痛意没有出声，楼下芙蓉听到什么，扬声问：“赫敏，你怎么了？没事吧？”  
听着她咚咚咚上楼的脚步声，赫敏显然有些惊慌，将信藏在巨大的裙摆底下，一面挣扎要从地上站起来，扬声答道：“我在换衣服，没事。”  
“那就好，还有一会就布置好了，你别急！”  
“我知道。”她拖长了声回答，挣扎了半天还是没能从地上站起来，耻骨和脚腕的疼痛太剧烈，她还没能缓过来。魔杖摆在梳妆台上，她也不愿用。她需要一点身体上的痛苦来保持清醒和勇气。

“你送我的那个用果酱罐子装着的火苗已经熄灭了。”  
与信封上华丽娟美的字迹不同，信纸是很朴素的羊皮纸，开头的字迹着墨很深，字迹也有些抖。她能想象他写的时候下笔很用力，又或者是乘着醉意写的。赫敏草草扫过开头，心头一跳，如坠深渊，在看向信封里面，果不其然，那条翡翠色的蛋白石项链已然碎成两块，无声控诉她的残忍。  
她觉得她已经没有看下去的勇气了，可又觉得早已勘破这场闹剧，只剩空茫的无力。

“婚礼邀请函送来的时候马尔福庄园下了一场三天三夜的大雪，隔断了上山的路，佣人昼夜不停打扫了将近一天才将道路清出来。庄园本来就建在深山里，虽说环境优美，却也与世隔绝，秉持着马尔福家族高贵自矜，不自降身价的理念——没错，父亲到现在还坚持着可笑的纯血贵族一说……格兰杰，我真想让你们两见上一面，不知哪个人的固执会略胜一筹。你现在可以毫无顾忌地跟他辩驳，他已经不能拿你怎么样了。  
哦……我记混了，你早已晋升为法律司副司长。魔法史上最年轻的副司长，炽手可热的司长候选人。  
这场大雪，像是将我与外界的唯一一点联系也切断了，猫头鹰飞不进来，我亦无法得知外界的消息。道路两侧的积雪足有一人高，我站在大厅收到那封邀请函时，觉得自己快被大雪淹没了。”  
她看到这里，拿信的手颤了颤，用另一只去摸自己的脚踝，想尝试着站起来。

“今年的冬天格外冷，母亲在庄园内施了无数个保暖咒，还是没用；又或者是我近来过于畏寒，自从被你从牢狱里保释出来后，精神一直不好，每日被衣物包裹成厚厚的茧，连下床拿本书看都会被母亲大呼小叫，你看到必定会嘲笑的。小精灵在屋子里升了炉火——麻瓜的取暖方式。父亲盛怒，认为这是一种极大的侮辱，但他对我已经无可奈何了，他甚至不能毁掉我每日看的麻瓜小说，我每天只靠着这点温度过活。  
格兰杰，你送我的火苗就是在那天熄灭的。”

德拉科·马尔福曾因协助伏地魔杀害阿不思·邓布利多而被关押进阿兹卡班长达六年，从十八岁到二十四岁，他从黑魔王的恐惧中脱出，还未来得及窥见破晓的黎明，就被狠狠推进另一层无底深渊。伏地魔倒台后，食死徒成为人人喊打的过街老鼠，民意激愤，甚至动用私行，首当其冲的就是马尔福庄园，白孔雀被扼断咽喉，肖像画被大火焚毁，百年荣耀毁于一旦，若不是哈利率领傲罗们及时赶到，马尔福一家很大概率会血溅当场。  
当正义压倒邪恶，美德就会演变成另一种罪恶。  
从此赫敏开启了长达六年的诉讼拉锯战，她作为黄金铁三角的智囊团，正义的指向标，战争中最亮眼的女英雄，却在一切都结束后为一个食死徒杀人犯做辩护，所有人都困惑不解，包括她的挚友哈利罗恩。  
她入职魔法部法律执行司的第一天，将长发在脑后严肃地绾成髻，发际线扯得很紧，露出一丝不苟的额头，使自己绷成一条即将断裂的皮筋，忍受每个人的侧目而视，却缄口不言。  
她没办法向所有人解释小马尔福到底是个怎样的人，她没法解释那些只有她勘破的隐秘求救，六年级的那个初夏，暴雨雷鸣的夜晚，二楼废弃盥洗池内，到底上演了怎样一副一步之遥的闹剧。  
如果她能早点醒悟，或者拼命挽留，德拉科·马尔福就不会长成她心脏上一颗肿瘤，吸食掉她作为少女的全部生命力，将她变成一朵岩石重压下还要挣扎生长的花，割不掉，剜不去，积久成病，沉疴难愈；如果那个风雨交加的夜晚，她能拯救那个退无可退的少年，或许就不会被日后沉重的愧疚和自责压垮。  
她仅凭一腔隐秘的爱意与孤勇独自挣扎了六年，在法庭与所有人据理力争，在图书馆查资料直到深夜，还要面对挚友的质问。过程并不轻松，没人站在她这边，劫后余生的仇恨被煽动，如同火上浇油。有一日她加班晚归，公寓附近竟有人持刀埋伏，嘴上斥责她为正义的叛徒，毫不留情地一刀捅进她腹部。  
她平躺在地上，捂着被血濡湿的小腹，头顶繁星摇摇欲坠，坠不进她眼里。  
她的确怀有私心，却又问心无愧，她知道小马尔福心底还保有善良。她当初是真心实意地想救他、赎罪、爱，可昏迷三日从病床上睁开眼时，她第一眼却看到罗恩趴睡在床沿，哈利和金妮坐在沙发上，皆是面容憔悴。身体的虚弱使强压在心底的怠倦和愧疚翻涌上来，忙于追逐遥不可及的星，她忘了身后默默支持她的挚友太久。  
睁眼看到他们的那一刻，她也发自内心地认为自己的确无法拯救他。  
这是爱吗？愧疚、自责、怨恨？她早已分不清了，唯一知晓的是，她拖着名为德拉科的沉重枷锁，早已筋疲力竭，无法前行。天底下万万没有如此令人心力交瘁的爱。  
那年她二十三岁，却过早地拥有一双四十岁的眼睛。

“那团火苗，我其实一直带在身上，包括之后被神秘——”这里被他重重划掉，改成了“伏地魔”。  
“罢了，不提他。  
有一件事不知你还记不记得，格兰杰，三年级时你为海格出头打我一拳的模样我一直记得，倒不是因为恼怒，而是你表达感情的方式。那天下了雾，天地都失了颜色，树是黑的，雾是灰的，只有你是鲜活的。粉的脸蛋，暖色的瞳，红的唇，连那蠢笨的红黄校服都不那么讨厌了。  
‘喜欢谁就大胆说出来，讨厌谁就远离，谁将你惹怒就打回来。’典型的格兰芬多式行事方式，我从前觉得很蠢，也很天真，世上哪有这么简单的事，但现在也不得不承认，这是最轻松最简单的生活方式。  
若一个人能活得坦率些，那么他也会过得很轻松。这话不是将你们所做的那些艰苦卓绝的努力全部否定，而是，你知道，我甚至在羡慕罗恩。”

赫敏停顿了一下，只一刻，外面喧闹的人烟就顺着四面八方各个角落将她从信里抢夺出来，重新回到鄙薄的现实。她搓一把僵硬的脸，默念道，魔杖飞来。梳妆台上的魔杖应声而来，赫敏熟练地接过，对准自己的脚踝念：愈合如初。  
一阵钻心刻骨的痛楚过后，她紧咬嘴唇忍住剧痛，缓了好久，这才扶着门框慢慢站起来，拖着腿坐到床上，听外面莫莉尖利且稍显慌乱的发令怔怔发了会呆，天色渐渐暗淡，花园里陆陆续续点上烛火，苍茫的雪地染上几分暖色。  
其实……将他从狱里捞出来并不全是赫敏的功劳，她受伤后哈利震怒，终于不忍心看她日日自我折磨，暗地里用救世主的身份向舆论和民众施压。哈利的影响力，赫敏的智慧，再加上卢修斯的财力，终于将他救了出来；换句话说，是他们动用自身特权的结果。  
世上哪有这么简单的事？她呆坐在逐渐熄灭的薄暮中，苦笑一声，忽然反应过来似的，对信封里碎成两半的蛋白石项链念了同样的咒语。  
一阵沉寂，只有施杖的光芒映出她消瘦的脸，又迅速熄灭。

“信封里那条翡翠蛋白石项链你看到了吧？  
这项链原本是无法修复的，它从我家族里一位祖先那里传下来，她生在遥远的伊丽莎白一世，正是等级观念最森严的时候。她非常不合时宜地爱上一位麻瓜出生的骑士，我不知那骑士的为人，但从传说来看，即使面对严刑拷打和绞刑，他也从未背叛过我先祖的爱——当然，能成为骑士的麻瓜自然也不是普通人，他们很幸运地互相爱慕，共浴爱河。  
但这爱情在当时看来时不可饶恕、大逆不道的，给高贵的马尔福家族蒙羞……接下来想必你也能猜到了，她被家族舍弃，在族谱上除名，废去了一身魔力，流放到边境；她的爱人被处以极刑，一切惨淡收场。只剩他们的定情信物流传下来，没错，就是这条项链，它有个名字——‘在绝望中等待爱情’。听着也太莎士比亚了，是不是？（不错，你将我从阿兹卡班救出投入普通牢房后，我把你送的那些麻瓜书籍通通看完了，这话原本想出狱后亲口和你说的，可想而知你脸上的精彩表情。没想到竟没机会了。）因为先祖一直以为她的爱人还好好活着，像她一样好运地只是被剥除了社会地位。她忘了他只是一个无权无势的麻瓜而已。她仍在流放途中期待着二人能够再次重逢——这当然是不可能的，但她意外地活了很久，久到连爱人的面目都忘却了，还在痴痴等待。

事实上自从六年级别过，我一直以为它已经丢失了，是斯内普教授在一年后的决战前夜将它还给我的，原先的裂痕已经不见，我吃了一惊，竟有失而复得的惊喜。  
原来世上竟还有修复过往的魔法吗？我这样问他，他显得很僵硬，非常僵硬。你大概不知道，但你这么聪明，应该早已经猜到了：他的大脑封闭术已经巅峰造极，连伏地魔都无法勘破，却在我面前流露出……一种脆弱，或者忏悔，我不知道该怎么形容，非常复杂的感情，像洪水将他的脸整个冲毁了。  
他只说事在人为。第二天他就被伏地魔杀死了，我永远无法得知修复项链的方法。  
赫敏，事在人为，这句话和修复的项链给我信心，而你又教会我坦率。我知道你对韦斯莱无爱，我尚且还有这样的信心。父母都阻拦我来参加婚礼，说怕我的身体受不住，但我还是来了。你看信的时候，我就站在楼下的婚礼现场等你。  
赫敏，自我出狱后就再没亲眼见过你。如果你不愿意，那就将那封信焚毁，将项链砸烂，当做一切不曾发生，我自会离开，马尔福的尊严还不容践踏；但如果你愿意，请带着那条项链来见我，上面附了我的魔力，我能感觉到……”

看到此句，她豁然起立，脚腕又重重崴了一下，她竟未察觉，直接将高跟鞋踢了，裸着脚站在地上，对着裂成两半的项链连念修复咒。  
“修复如初，修复如初……不，求求你，修复如初。”  
还是不管用，原本幽幽发亮的蛋白石此刻黯然失色，盛着的一泓眼泪从此干涸。不，不，她慌了手脚，将碎石攥在手心，提着宽大的裙摆就向下奔走，咚咚咚的声音敲击在她心上，像倒计时的秒数。一切仿佛时光倒流，七年前她也是这般赶去阻止他一往无前地踏入深渊，但还差了一步，只差一步。这次一定、一定要赶上，这么多年来阴差阳错铸成的错误，这步步踏空的人生，她还是德拉科口中那个“喜欢谁就大胆说出来”的女孩吗？  
她早已在多年的赎罪中将自己掏空耗尽了，像那团封存在果酱罐里的火焰，烧光了氧气，就只能消耗魔力。她的魔力，她那颗鲜活的狮子心，她无尽的勇气和热情，早已在岁月的蹉跎里成了一支墨水用尽的羽毛笔，只能写下断断续续意义不明的短线而已。  
她的赤足踏上脏污的雪地，冰凉的触感激起麻木青肿的脚，痛感如针扎从脚底板直至大脑，赫敏毫无防备地委顿在地，一袭洁白婚纱染上大片大片汹涌扩散的污迹。  
人群严严实实围过来之前，在一张张关切的脸之后，在腿与腿的缝隙之间，她终于得以一窥那个六年来被隔在牢狱内的人。他拄着一根拐杖，早已走出陋居的结界之外，走进一望无际的雪原中，无数雪花静静飘落，落在他金色的发丝和瘦削的肩膀上，宽大的西装更衬得他微微佝偻着背，身形清瘦，形销骨立。  
他的背影竟然和几年前那个离她而去的身姿一般无二，多年的折磨和病痛将他永远留在七年前那个夜晚，那个一切尚未发生还可以挽回的夜晚，他拄着拐禹禹独行，却像倒退着回到十六岁。  
德拉科·马尔福，他仿佛在回忆中迷路，在自设的迷宫里彳亍，永远走不出来了。  
德……德拉科，她开口想叫住他，这一切尚可挽回。却在下一秒被人拦腰抱起，迎面撞上罗恩星火般耀眼的红发，他关切地看着她，眼里是全然的关心与信任，他从来不怀疑过她。  
她仓皇躲开视线，猝不及防看到手中攥成一团的信纸上最后一句话——

“我的心永远为你等待。”

“赫敏，你没事吧？”  
她死命将信攥在手心里，躲开罗恩怀疑的眼神，扬起一个难看的笑容，同时泪水控制不住地滚滚落下，看起来像一种委屈的撒娇。  
“我扭着脚了罗恩，可能没办法站着和你一起宣誓了。”

The end


End file.
